Ryujin
by crumpled-sheet-of-paper
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club wants to live a normal life, but is thrown in the mix of crossdressers, secret organizations, and hormonal fan girls. R&R I'll do the same 4 U. OC warning
1. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club...so on and so forth...

Authors notes: This is my first fanfic so please review. XD... PLEASE REVIEW! I changed the first chapter and a little of the second.

READ AND REVIEW, AND LEAVE THE TITLE OF UR STORY THEN I WILL DO THE SAME FOR YOU!

Oh there is a lot of OC ok OC OCOCOCOCO!

Summery: There's a new kid at Ouran High School who just want to live a normal life but thrown in the mix is crossdressers, secret organizations, and hormonal fan girls.

Chapter 1: First day of School

BAM!!! A pencil flew at the teacher nearly missing his face.

"Haruhi did it!" Hikaru said.

"I did not!" Haruhi said.

"SILENCE!!!" the teacher screeched. "JUST COPY THE NOTES AND SHUT UP!!!" he said scribbling an incoherent language, on the board, which was supposed to be math, but his chicken scratches said otherwise.

Tap. Tap. Tap. All eyes looked to the door. "WHO IS IT?" the grumpy teacher said. Tap. Tap. Tap. "WELL, COME IN DON'T JUST STAND THERE TAPPING ON THE DOOR! IT _IS_ ANNOYING!"

The door opened slowly. A brunette boy came into the room. His hair was long parted to the right slightly coving his right eye and pulled back into a ponytail. He was clad in a black hoodie, baggy jeans with chains, a studded belt and steel-toed shoes. He bore sliver studs along his right ear and left. In his hand was a case.

Everyone was taken back by his appearance. People were whispering in the class, "Who is this guy?"

"Is he a new student?"

The boy cleared his throat. "My name is Ryu Kusanagi, I am a new student here. I just moved in so my uniform isn't arriving until tomorrow."

"Okay Ryu-san, tell us more about yourself." The teacher said, "Like why are you even going to our prestigious school?"

"I play violin...and ummm…I want to be a doctor. I inherited a lot of money from my grandfather." Ryu said. "My parents had a business and we traveled a lot. We decided to settle here though for my schooling."

"Oh okay, you can sit down over there behind Haruhi-kun." The teacher said pointing to Haruhi.

The boy nodded and sat down behind Haruhi. A few minutes later he fell asleep. Kaoru poked the boy, but he didn't move. Hikaru smiled. Then he poked the boy. He still didn't move. Hikaru and Kaoru then poked the boy several times. To them this kid was a new toy to kill the boredom. His black eyes glared at the twins then he went back to sleep.

After class Ryu stretch out like a cat in his seat, picking up his case he pondered for a minute. "Haruhi-kun, do you know where is the music room?"

"Yeah, there is one on the first floor." Haruhi said. "Do plan on joining the orchestra?"

"No. I don't really like playing in a group. And I don't have time to deal with an immature high school group, because of stupid hierarchy issues."

"Ok…umm.. you probably don't want to go to the one on the second floor because that is concert band." Haruhi said. "There is the third music room, but you probably don't want to go there."

"Why not Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Are you ashamed? Hmmm?" Hikaru asked.

"You know we are going to be late if we don't leave soon." Kaoru said.

"We are heading there, Ryu-kun so you might as well come with us." Hikaru said.

Ryu shrugged. "Okay."

The boy followed them, looking around the hallways awed by the size. He noticed the female population glancing and giggling at them. It irritated the boy a little bit, but no one took notice.

Opening the doors, to the Host Club freaked the hell out of the boy. Petals flew past him and he glared at it.

"Welcome." Voices of four guys rung out.

"Hmm. A guy?" Said Tamaki.

"Sorry, I got the wrong place." Ryu said starting to leave.

"You play an instrument! I want to hear!" Hunny said jumping up and down.

"Umm… you don't mind if I practice, do you?" he asked looking around at the strange atmosphere.

"Sure. Why not it might prove profitable." Kyoya said.

"Thanks." Ryu mumbled.

Ryu took his instrument to the end of the room next to the piano hidden away behind some curtains. He ignored the hearts, from the other girls in the room, threating to pierce him. He tuned his violin trying to ignore the hormones raging.

He then played a sad yet hopeful song. Closing his eyes he let his fingers play the solemn melody. Getting lost in the song, the boy moved his body to the song slowly at first then faster and faster to a new melody of hope. When the music died away there was a roar of clapping. Opening his eyes he saw most of the googly-eyed, hormone raging, females looking at Him. Screaming.

"Sugoi!"

"Beautiful."

Then the hearts came in pouring nonstop. Ryu thought in his mind, _Oh good lord kill me now I think I am in hell!_

"Play another song?" Hunny said. "Please."

"I suggest you play another song before the girls attack you." Kyoya said.

Ryu nodded in fear. The shear emotion of the crowd, full of adoration, seemed to scare the boy. He gulped. Then placed the bow onto the strings. Pain and sadness flowed out of the violin, engulfing him and unknowingly tears start to leak out of his eyes. Finally ending the song, he looked up and to see some of the girls sobbing. _Much better, than raging hormones,_ Ryu thought.

"You- You are perfect!" Renge said. "This is the darkness that this club needs! So as manager of the Host Club I appoint you emo!"

"Like hell I am emo!" Ryu retorted.

"Mom! Our newest member is using bad words!" cried the blond.

"Hmmm... Ryu Kusanagi, it seems that I have no record of you. Here in my data base." Kyoya said.

_Of course you don't all that stuff is confidential,_ Ryu thought.

"Funny, my data base contains all of the people presently living in Japan."

"Damn, I knew I should have made something up for the records. I should have done my homework and see who exactly attended this school." Ryu muttered under his breath, _Oh my god now I know why this guy with glasses looks familiar. Ootori Kyoya of the Ootori private police and medical business! What the hell am I gonna do! These are the people who clean up after 'us.'_ Ryu thought.

"You're not looking in the right records. Even if you did all that stuff is confidential." He said to Kyoya cryptically.

"Oh?" he responded.

"Ryujin is our trademark." Ryu smiled and picked up his instrument. "Yeah, well actually I am not apart of them anymore because I got tired of the whole thing." Then he headed for the door.

Hunny blocked the exit. "I remember them." Hunny said with nostalgia. "I think I taught one of their divisions."

_Ah hell no, not this kid. Haninozuka Mitsukuni, champion judo and karate. What the hell did I do wrong to deserve this? _Ryu thought backing away form the door.

"Okay, I give. I'll join your stupid club and be emo boy." he said crossing his arms sighing.

"It's not that bad." Haruhi says behind him. "You'll get used to them."

"Uh-huh." He replied heading toward the couch. "Well I am just gonna take a little nap here cause I am tired."

As he laid on the couch, with his eyes closed, whisperings of females in the background sprinkled the air.

"He's even cute when he's asleep!"

"I want him to sleep on my lap."

"Lets watch him sleep!"

"Un!"

_Ah hell no, that is friggin creepy knowing that people are watching you sleep._ Finally he succumb to the dark abyss of sleep. When he woke up all the giggling girls were gone. _That went easier than expected_. Stretching like a cat, he looked around seeing the other members of the club sipping coffee and talking to each other.

"Cake...cake cake." sang Hunny eating cake.

Ryu's stomach grumbled. "Could I have some cake too?"

"Sure!" Hunny said holding up a slice.

Ryu got up and walked over to Hunny, only to slip on a banana peel landing on the cake. Bumping the table, the candles fell over causing his sweater to catch on fire.

"YOU'RE ON FIRE." Hunny screamed running to around looking for some water.

"Oh SHIT!" Ryu exclaimed as his sleeves started to catch fire. He then slammed himself to the ground rolling around trying to put it out.

The twins acted fast taking out water guns from the beach trip. They squirted him. Then Mori took a hose from the back and Tamaki turned on the facet.

When Tamaki turned off the hose. Haruhi approached the crouching brunette on the floor. "Are you ok?"

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Ryu muttered. "My good sweater is burnt."

"Don't worry. Here you could borrow these." Haruhi said passing Ryu a change of clothes.

Ryu grabbed the clothes and covered his chest running to the changing room.

"SHIT!" Ryu said.

"What is wrong!?" Haruhi said pulling back the curtains. Ryu stood there, bandages on the floor and halfway buttoning up the shirt.

The whole host club stood there in shock.

The shirt wasn't big enough on the top to fully cover Ryu's chest. The black bra peaked through the shirt and it looked like the shirt was suffocating 'him.'

"Oh what the hell your a girl too!" most of the guys said except for the really tall one who just grunted.

"Too?" Ryu said.

"Haruhi's a girl." Tamaki said.

"Ok, let me introduce the real me." He cleared his throat for a dramatic pause. "My name is Ryuki Tsurugi. I am part of an assassination group called, Ryujin. I quit in order to live a normal life, but I had to cross dress, so that my division doesn't catch me. I am currently going by the name Ryu Kusanagi and I am the 'emo' type in this club."

Kyoya handed me a bigger shirt. "Here this might fit better."

Suddenly a button popped off and shot him in the head and he fell down.

"Oh my goodness. You just killed mom. Don't worry mommy, daddy will save you." said the blond putting an ice pack on Kyoya's forehead. Ryu twitched uncontrollably. _Mommy? Daddy? What kinda sick game is this?_

After recovering from shock Ryu bent over him to see the damage and asked, "Kyoya are you alright?" He tried to get up but ended up smack faced, getting boobed. Then stiff necked Kyoya turned red and blood squirted out of his nose.

"HAHA! Kyoya's a closet pervert!" said the twins in unison.

"Pervert? I'll show you pervert!" Ryu chased them around the room boobing them, making them red and bleed all over themselves. She smiled in victory. "Ha I made you bleed too! Therefore you are a pervert too!"

"Daddy wants you to put on some clothes right now!" cried the blond holding the shirt.

"You're making them intentionally bleed by chasing them down and smashing your boobs on them. Doesn't that make you the pervert?" Haruhi said rationally. Putting on the bigger shirt Ryu realized that she was right.

"Oh yeah it does. Doesn't it." Ryu replied. "Heh. Gomen?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

VVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVV

Author's notes:

Questions or concerns, hate it or love it? Hit the review button.


	2. Introductions and Rouge Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club...so on and so forth...

Authors Notes: I wish to someday make some sort a series just as awsome as this someday when I get done with school.

Talk-talk

Thoughts-thoughts 

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Introductions and Rouge Bar

"Okay, umm... Ryu-chan, we are the Host Club. Our job is to bring fortune to women, make them happy." The blond smiled. "My name is Tamaki Suou, and I am the prince type getting 70 of the women."

"So you guys are gigolos?" Ryu said pointing at them.

Kyoya coughed, "Erm no... we are Hosts. Our job is to make women happy not sleep with them." Kyoya said in a official manner.

"Rrrriiiiight." Ryu said sarcastically.

"Anyways, this is Kyoya Ootori." Tamaki pointed to the one with glasses and raven hair. "He's the Cool type." _Cool? More like cold_.

He then gestured to the tallest member of the group, kinda like the typical tall dark and handsome.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka, aka: Mori. He's the Wild type." _Wild? He looks docile to me._

Pointing to the shortest member of the group. _He's only what three inches shorter than me?_

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, aka: Hunny. He's the Loli Shota type."

Gesturing to the direction of the two redheaded twins.

"These dopplegangers are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The Little Devil type."

Then the blond ran up and hugged Haruhi. The short cross dresser with dark brown hair.

"And this is Haruhi, she's the Natural type."

Not knowing what to say, "Nice to meet you all. I hope we all could get along together and please don't tell anyone about my gender." Ryu smile at them.

"Kawaii!" Tamaki tackles her. "She's just as cute as you Haru-chan!"

"Am I really daddy?" Ryu said playing along. At this the rest of the host group falls over.

"Kawaii! She called me daddy!" Tamaki says now squeezing all the air out of her lungs.

"Dad I can't breathe!" Ryu choke out.

"Sugoi! Sugoi!" He says ignoring Ryu, _ah shit_, her eyes shine all freaky. Then suddenly she flips him over onto the ground.

"GOMEN! GOMEN!" She says panicking trying get him up. "It's just that if I am in danger, I automatically go to survival mode and start going all crazy. Gomen-nasai!"

"Hmmm... she's just like Hunny and Kyoya when waking them up." Says the twins shrugging.

"It's okay he deserved it." Haruhi said picking up her bags to leave.

At this the blond prince sat in the corner of the room in fetal position. Ryu felt sorry for him so she walked over to him.

"Gomen-nasai." she say holding out my hand to him. "Forgive me?" He looks up and recovers faster than you could say purple pimples postulating.

He hugs Ryu again, "Kawaii!" and he screams right into her ear. _Ugh.. I should have just left him._

Ryu P.O.V. 

After a long day of school I open the door to my apartment. There is practically no furniture in there. I just moved in that morning before school even started. The only thing that is there are several monitors and computers hooked up together. This my ultimate surveillance systems to spy on the Ryujin. It's hooked up to a private untraceable satellite so it has a very fast connection.

Before I left the organization, I staged my death hoping they would leave me alone afterwards. It is only time before they will figure out that it wasn't my body that burned, through the dental records in the main office's files. I also placed hidden cameras in the main office, conference room, some private meeting rooms, lunch area and technology development room. Leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me. I am free to do whatever I want, and be me, not some sort of killing machine. Hopefully they won't find out.

Looking at the screens I see my old teammates, they were all of them are like sheep following orders never questioning why. They are human, but they act more like robots unlike my classmates. They are so full of emotion and life. Oh I could do without all the females drooling over the Host club members. Hmmm... what is this? There is a strange woman, clothed in white, long black hair and she's pretty short. A new member? No one could just join, Ryujin, you have to be born into to it. Perhaps she is from a different division? Who the hell is she?

I look at the clock. OH DAMN! I AM GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK! Putting on an extra black hoodie and black baggy pants I head out the door locking everything behind me. Then I high tail it running to the Rouge Bar. Where no questions are asked and where everything is confidential. Why do I work at a bar? Well I got this fake ID, and papers from connections. Yeah plus this is a great place to pick up information. I head toward the locker room in the back and quickly change making sure no one is around. It's a good thing I remembered to wrap myself up before I left.

I clock in my time on my card and head to the bar. Basically I make sure that the customers don't leave. I entertain them until they have no more money in their wallets. I don't do anything to them... basically I just flirt with them. Woah. Just like the Host club! I didn't realize that until now. Except that most of my clients are guys and I am a girl pretending to be a guy. So this is kinda like a gay bar. Interesting. Madness really. Gah! My first client.

Jin Hoori and his lackeys, head of the Aqua Dragon gang, has informal ties with Ryujin. Sometimes we use them to gather information for Ryujin if our hands are full. I smile at him and usher him to his seat.

"Welcome to Rouge." I say politely smiling again. Eeeh I hate smiling. He brushed me aside and sat in the booth with his four other lackeys. "What would you like to order?"

"I don't know just get me something hard and strong." Jin said exasperated. "I can't take it anymore." he mumble to himself. Well this is gonna be easy taking information out of him. Except for the others. I write down the order and give it to the bartender and he in no time gives me the drinks.

Handing everyone at the table their booze. I listen in their conversation like a fly on the wall.

"Tsh! It is death if you leave Ryujin! Who in the right mind would try to pull that kind of stunt?" Jin said drinking his alcoholic beverage. "Is this girl suicidal?"

"They want her back alive." said one of his lackeys. Alive, hmm it seems that they still want me.

"Where do you suppose we look for this girl?"Jin asked. I smirked.

"Hmmm. Where do most girls go during the week days?"

"School?" No duh dumb ass.

"You think that she is in a school? How stupid can you be? If anything she probably left the country." So they already found out that the death was fake.

"You know what I here dat there is dis new chick dere too." New chick?

"I heard dat she is related to her or something." Related? Like how?

"RYU! CUSTOMERS!"shout the bartender. Damn.

"What ya mean I am ugly!" said a man with a crooked nose. Yeah, I guess he's ugly.

"Ya aree and youur maama too foo!" said another man with missing teeth. OooOOOoooO mama jokes how lame.

The next moment they were on top of each other wrestling, trying to stab each other with knives. The crooked nose man had the toothless guy in a headlock. Damn them! Stupid customers! I rip crooked nose guy off toothless guy and he lands on an empty table. Then I glare at the toothless guy and he shrinks down whimpers as I squeeze his neck.

"No fighting allowed. Please leave the premises." Before I crush all your internal organs. I drag his ass out of the bar and dump him, in the alley, in the back of the bar. As for the crooked nose dude, I hauled his drunk ass out back in the alley. Bastards. O.O OH CRAP! I blew my cover! DAMN IT! I promised myself I wouldn't do anything rash or go all beat the crap out of fools mode. -- Oh lord, please tell me that no one saw that. Walking back into the bar, all eyes are on me. Damn. "What the hell are you looking at! Go back to your intoxicating yourselves!" Tsh. Stupid people. As they go back to slowly drinking, Jin tugs on my sleeve.

"Hey, boy. I saw what you did back there." Jin said, "Would you like to work for us?" WTF?

"No, I already got a job." Is he crazy? Shit do I want to blow my cover?

"We will make it worth your while." Jin said holding up a wad of cash in front of me.

"No."

"Listen boy." Jin threatened pulling the collar of my shirt. "Nobody says no to Jin Hoori and lives. We need you to help us."

"No."

"We will be watching you boy. We will follow you day and night until you say yes." Damn it this guy is not gonna back down. I can't have him following me around.

"Fine you bastard. You win. What do you want me to do?" I say miserably.

"I want to you to be my body guard." Jin said handing me his business card. "I am pretty high up there on the hit list for a lot of other organizations." Yeah, if you weren't the dog for Ryujin then you would have ended up in their hit list too. Ahhh shit. Now I am indirectly working for Ryujin again. Evil bastards.

"I only work nights. There is no way in hell I will work during the day." I said crossing my arms trying to sound authoritative.

"Ok that is fine with me." Jin said shrugging. "Tomorrow night. Here at seven, don't be late."

"Deal." I say going back to serving drinks. Damn, what the hell do I do wrong to deserve this? Who did I wrong? I look up at the clock and it is four in the morning. Oh thank god! My shift is finally over!

A couple of hours later...

poke... poke... poke

"Ryu, it's lunch time. Do you want to join me?" A girl with short hair and bangs over her evil heart eyes says giggling.

I yawned. "I am tired, Yumi-san, and I am not really that hungry." Stupid female! Go away! Shoo go back to you pack of banshees.

"Ahhh...poor Ryu." The group of banshees behind her are giggling and shrieking silently watching my every move.

The scent of food entices my nose. A sharp pain hits my stomach and it is crying out for food.

Grrrrr Grrrrr Grrrrrrrrr

DAMN BETRAYING STOMACH! Have some self control Ryu, I don't need food, I don't want to eat with these banshees. When was the last time I ate? Hmm... I ate some crackers and nuts at the bar...and that was what my lunch break at work. My stomach is chanting food food food.

Grrrr Grrrrrr Grrrrrrrrr

"Ryu-kun, are you sure you don't want to eat?" Yumi asks with concern.

GRRRRRRR GRRRRRRRRR

"Hmm maybe I will just get a little bite." Smiling at them, (I hate smiling), giving in to my stomach. Suddenly three pairs of arms grab my arms and I am being tugged out of my seat to the cafeteria. Expensive food wafts in my nostrils teasing me. My primal senses are causing my stomach to chant once again food, food, food. Stupid basic necessities, if we humans didn't have to eat or sleep or take a piss we'd have enough time to do the more important things in life like triple major in computer programming, medicine, and under water basket weaving.

"Ryu-kun what do you want to eat?" One of Yumi's followers asks. I picture a chibi Tamaki, in my head, trying to swoon this chick saying, 'Why you my princess.' And there is a chibi me vomiting in the background.

"Whatever is fine I am not too picky." I say smiling to them, did I mention that I hate smiling. "Hmm... wait maybe something sweet."

"Do you like sweets Ryu-sama?" said the little suck up who is also one of Yumi's backstabbing lackeys. Backstabbing you ask? Why? Hmmm ... well she is Yumi's supposed 'best friend' but she'd do anything for a guy, she'd dump her friends for him even if he wasn't worth it. How do I know this. Well let's just say when I am sleeping I sometimes could hear things, especially nasty things when I am asleep. In Ryujin, we were required to sleep with our eyes open. Yes I could do that but it would freak out a lot of people if I do that here. "Ryu-sama?"

"Un." I grunt, trying to smile again but horribly failing into a frown. Yeah, smiling isn't really my thing. I practice it sometimes in front of a mirror but end up freaking myself out. Some people say my smile is charming but I personally think it's creepy.

I am seated in a table with a pastel pink tablecloth, Yumi sitting to the right, Miyumi the backstabber to the left and her other underling friend whose name I don't know yet. In front of me is something very foreign. It looks good but what the hell is it? I mean I've seen it before, in the mayor's banquet, a long time ago, when I had to kill some crazed fanatic who wanted to shoot the mayor. Other than those types of kills I usually just eat instant ramen, or a whatever healthy crap they serve in the cafeteria. I poke the substance with my fork watching it jiggle. Jello? No it's not clear. I take a bite. Hmm... not bad, its kinda good. Ah yes, but eating on an empty stomach makes anything taste good. I continue eating ignoring the female's mindless chatter. God do these women ever shut up?

"And Kimi was all like Yumi I can't believe you are wearing that!"

"No way! That slut! Hypocrite bitch!"

"I know. I kn-ow! O-M-G!" pop, a vein has appeared.

"W-T-F!" pop

"S-T-F-U!" pop

Oh this is the last straw these chicks are spelling out acronyms just to get their point across. Veins are appearing on my head, I can't stand it anymore! If I have to listen to this bull then I'll end up breaking something. "Excuse me ladies but I have to piss." I say leaving the table, restraining myself from running. I go back to the classroom to sleep. Resting my face on the desk I slowly go back to sleep.

"Ano, Ryu if you keep sleeping like that you'll fall behind in class." I look over to see who disturbs my sleep.

"Thank you for your concern but I already got that covered." I said pulling out my cell phone. "I programmed this to recognize the voices of the teachers and transcribe what they say on to my cell phone. It automatically emails me the notes." I also have a hidden camera on the ceiling pointing to the board just in case the teacher has the notes on the board or something.

Haruhi twitches. "Rich bastards." she mumbles under her breath. I smirk. Shrugging I go back to putting my head on the table.

"Haruhi!" The dopplegangers say in unison. "Let's play a game."

I watch them play cards for a little bit before I fall asleep again.

Author's note: Thank you for reading this.


	3. Safari Nightmare

Author's Notes: WARNING there is a lot of OC ness, so if you don't like it stop reading. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 3: Safari Nightmare

Ryu P.O.V. 

In Ryu's dreamland...

Two little girls sit next to each other the slightly taller one just a year older than the other. They both have ebony locks but the shorter girl has golden eyes while the other child has reddish brown eyes. They are both wearing white dresses.

"Ne, Ryoki, write me another song, I am bored." says the shorter girl with golden eyes.

"Ryuki, I can think of anything to write." the brunette with reddish brown eyes says poking the ground with a stick.

"Something happy!" Ryuki says putting her arms into the air trying to reach something to far to reach. "Like the sun. The sun is happy and shiny!"

"Un!" she says smiling at Ryuki.

"Ryuki! Ryuki!" says a man smiling down at the little girl. "Here." He hands Ryuki girl a gun.

Ryuki points the gun at Ryoki and smiles.

BANG!

Blood splatters everywhere and Ryoki is on the ground bleeding now the same as Ryuki in the present. Her short black hair and it covers her kind face. Sheets of music litter the ground and Ryoki moves toward Ryuki.

"Why Ryu-chan? Why can't you accept the fact that I am number one?" she whispered.

"He told me to kill you! I was ordered to kill you!" Ryuki exclaims.

"Do you have to follow everything they say?" she breathed her last and then died.

"RYOKI! DON'T DIE!" the girl with the golden eyes screamed blood stained her hands.

The corpse of Ryoki stands up all deformed and rotten. Ryuki is standing before her as a little girl no older than five in a white dress. The corpse then punches into the child's chest grabbing her heart.

"Mine!" the corpse screams at the little girl.

"No!" screams the child trying to get her heart back. "It's still mine!"

"MINE!" the corpse hisses at her growing bigger and bigger.

"You can't control me! Your dead! I won't let you!" the little girl cries as bloodly red tears fall down her cheek.

"You never had a heart to begin with child." says an older woman in a suit. "It was all an illusion."

"Yes. I. Do. The dead lady took it." Ryuki the child form said angrily.

"No child I have it." said the woman in the suit holding the beating heart of the child in her bloody hands. "Now come to me and I will make it all better." She outstretched her arms. The girl ran into the woman's arms and at the moment she did the woman crushed the heart. "Now do my bidding child." The child's dress turned gray and her eye's were void and empty.

"Ryu! Ryu! RYU!"

"Ryu! Ryu! RYU!" say the twins in unison nudging me. "Class is over."

I wake up sweating. Breathing in and out like I just ran a race. After I get my breathing at a normal rate I stretch out like a cat. What a strange dream. That was the first time I dreamed about Ryoki after she died. Wow what a depressing dream. I usually like dreaming about nothingness. Stupid nightmares.

"Ryu are you ok?" Kaoru says worriedly.

"You were mumbling in your sleep." Hikaru said. That is why I hate nightmares I end up mumbling or talking in my sleep.

"It was really creepy." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, something about a dead lady taking it." Hikaru responded.

"Gomen." I say, "It was just a nightmare." I smirked. "Come on lets go to the music room. I am just itching to play something." Taking my case, I follow the twins and Haruhi to the third music room.

In the Third Music Room, music is playing coming out of someone's laptop.

_KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE_

_MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE..._

"We put a theme song on the site!" said the twins to Tamaki.

"Good job! Now wear your costumes!" Tamaki says handing the twins a costume. Then he hands me a costume.

A few minutes later...

"Oi! Why the hell am I the panda?" I say wearing a panda suit. "How the hell am I gonna play if this big panda head is in the way!"

"No problem!" Tamaki says in a peacock costume. He removes the panda head and puts on panda ears on my head. Taking some eyeliner he expertly puts circles around my eyes. Smiling at his work he says, "Now the head wont get in the way!"

The twins come out in a hyena costumes, Hunny in a bunny costume, Kyoya in a supposed panther costume, Mori in a bear costume, and Haruhi in a fox costume. How fitting. I am guessing the theme is a zoo? I wonder what other stuff we have to dress up as. What if the theme is outer space and we have to dress up like aliens? The twins will probably opt for one with tentacles. Eeeeww mental picture! I just grossed myself out.

"Let's play a game!" Hikaru says.

"It's called safari!" Karou echoes.

"Who wants to join?" The twins say in unison.

"Me!"

"Ok."

The boys passed out plastic rifles that were loaded with paper balls. If you pulled the trigger a small wad of paper the sized of a large gum ball would come out. All of the rifles were loaded with fifty paper balls. If a person ran out of paper then it was over for them. The range for the firing was two to three meters.

"If you shoot one of us we have to either hug you or kiss you on the cheek."

It took me a while to register that in my brain. Oh good lord no! I hate hugs! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA KISS THOSE FREAKS! Yes, I am not the touchy feely person. If anything, I freak out when people hug me. I was taught that any restraining hold via hugging is a considered dangerous. Restraining the arms is a big no-no, and then I am forced to use my head or my legs, which is more inconvenient than arms. I came here to play something T.T not be a target for impending doom.

"Hunny why aren't you running?" Tamaki asks hiding behind a couch.

"I like hugs!" Hunny smiles.

"KAWAII!" Suddenly Hunny is shot by several dozen paper balls.

I hid under the table watching them come and go.

"I found you!" screamed one of the girls in excitement.

I ran out from under the table and grabbed Hunny using him as a human shield. XP

"Cheater!" Points out Hikaru running away from a pack of girls. At that Mori the bear comes up to me and takes my human shield.

I dodge the paper balls like my life was dependent on it. It wasn't so bad for Haruhi because Kyoya made a deal with her that every time she got hit that, that would be 10 yen off her sentence. So I use her for a human shield for a bit.

"Ryu! Don't use Haru-chan!" Tamaki says as he is pelted with paper balls.

"Yeah, Please stop it is annoying." Haruhi says. Damn!

I need something... Ha! Behold the power of the bear! Using the bear, I hit the paper balls back at them.

"BEARY NOOOOO!" Tamaki shrieks.

My eyes start glowing again. Slowly but surely survival mode was kicked on. Several came barreling at me before I knew what was going on I was doing a back flip. It was a graceful dance; me and the hordes of paper balls trying to attack me. I spun on the ball of my foot avoiding a ball to the right. Soon most of the girls were up to the challenge of trying to hit me. Even the twins gave up running; instead they took up a pseudo gun to try to hit me.

"Wow! She's a better target than a first person shooter game!" Karou says aiming the paper balls at me.

"Yeah! Shoot the panda!" Hikaru cackles with two rifles in both hands looking sinisterly at me.

I. Avoid getting hit.

II. Disable the enemy, namely Hikaru.

As I run past some random fan girl and I grab their rifles. Sometimes even snapping it in half.

"This is bad. If Ryu doesn't stop soon someone will suspect something." Kyoya says watching the scenario.

"Ok!" Tamaki salutes, then he waddles to a random switch.

Suddenly an alarm goes off.

"TIME'S UP!" The Host Club yells.

After the paper balls stop flying. I calm down a bit.

"OMG!"

"RYU IS SO MANLY!"

"He's such a pacifists. He even hates guns!"

After the customers leave I am lazily sprawled, wearing the guy's school uniform, on the couch catching up on much needed sleep. In extreme situations I could stay up for seven days but the result is not very pretty. Let's just say that I go crazy and even turn on my own teammates not hurting them intentionally.

"Ryu! Pick up all the paper balls." Kyoya says, "You didn't get any hugs or kisses so you have to clean up the music room."

I shrug, stretch and bend over picking up the paper balls that lay from the previous battle, but some how I feel a cold aura watching me. I turn around to see Kyoya watching with his cold and calculating looking. Wait a minute. Why are his cheeks tinted pink? Is he blushing? OMG the twins were right he is a closet pervert! He was checking out my ass while I was picking up the damned paper balls! I bend over once more checking to see if it was just my imagination. I see him in the corner of my eye getting redder…twitch… twitch… Ah! Hell No! My brain clicks, must... disable... enemy... twitch… twitch…

"Mom could you help me?" I call out to Kyoya and he twitches. I smirk. I win, does chibi victory dance in my head. Kyoya shrugs and helps out too.

"Daddy wants to help too!" Tamaki says running toward me tripping over Kyoya, falling causing me to fall too.

I am lying on my back and I feel something on my boobs, it's Tamaki face! His face turns red in an instant and his nose starts bleeding. OH SHIT! I can feel the cheap elastic from the bandages give away. Damn bandage from the cheap store near my apartment! Trying to stop the inevitable from happening I wrap my arms around my chest to stop it from bursting out. Suddenly a river of blood is on my shirt. OH CRAP! I forgot Tamaki's face was there.

"OMG Daddy's gonna die of blood loss!" says the twins.

"Aiiwh cawnnnt bwwaheeethhhh." Tamaki says.

If I let go then... then.. Shit! He's losing air! I let go and Tamaki's face is covered in blood, Kyoya is red, the twins are laughing their heads off, Mori is covering Hunny's eyes and Haruhi is twitching.

POW! First button hits Tamaki's face and he falls down.

BAM! Second button hits Kyoya's face splitting his glasses as he falls over. The rest take cover.

BANG! Third button puts a hole in the wall.

"You just killed mommy and daddy!" Hikaru chirps in giggling like a girl.

"Wow, Ryu, those things are lethal!" Karou says.

Mori grunts in agreement still covering Hunny's eyes. I grab some ice packs from the freezer in the storage room and place them on Tamaki and Kyoya. Great my shirt is ruined, I have to pay for the last shirt I ruined, and this shirt plus the hole in the wall, and maybe even the medical bills if these two go to the hospital. Hikaru taps my shoulder handing me a corset from on of the props in the back room, and Karou hands me an extra shirt. I hear Haruhi mutter, "Is this really a music room?"

Having no modesty at all, I take off the shirt. Mori, still covering Hunny's eyes turns around with the twins who were sweat dropping and laughing nervously. Haruhi twitches while trying to pull me into a changing room. In the changing room, Haruhi helps me put the corset on my chest. After finishing changing Tamaki and Kyoya are conscious.

"Gomen nasai!" I say bowing to them seriously considering getting a breast reduction.

"Heh. It's okay Ryu-chan." Tamaki says wiping the excess blood off his face.

"You will receive your bill tomorrow." Kyoya says picking up the remnants of his glasses. "And don't worry about the paper balls. I'll just have the janitor do it." a vein popped from my forehead. If he was going to make the janitor do it, why did I have to clean in the first place?

As I leave, I don't notice the small card that falls out of my pocket. Tamaki picks the card up, but I am gone. On the card it says Rouge and the address:

ROUGE

3428 Yokanondai Street

Hours Open: 7pm – 7am everyday

On the bottom in very fine print is:

Where no questions are asked and everything is confidential.

Tamaki flips it over and it says scrawled in black ink:

Work starts at 6:30pm – 4am everyday

Lunch break 12am, if you work the full day.

Just as long as you get 32 hours in the boss doesn't mind.

Mondays you have to work the full shift.

"Hey, guys do you want to visit Ryu's job?" Tamaki asks aloud.

Author's Note! Whoop! Do you guys even read these things? O.o

Hah. Anyway this is the author's sister...her editor ochibi-chan (midnite.peace yo) . However, my grammar is so bad...I have no idea why I'm even doing this editor thing. Whatever.

Anyways...my dear sister, the author Dee-sama is telling me to warn you readers that as the story progresses...it will become the OC of the OH-CEE -ness so BE WARNED! Ohohohohohohohoho!

I tell you as we both think of ideas...it is the most randomest and outragous things and ideas and put it into an intricate array of scenes and story-line...thanks for reading this scandalous...story.

Did you actually read this? You're so awesome.

Dee-sama and ochibi-chan


	4. Host Club at Rouge Bar

Author's Note: I guess I'll start doing more point of views because I'm sure it'll bug you that it's only a one side story so...stay tuned XD

oooooOoooOOoooOOOoooOOoooOooooo

Chapter 4: Host Club at Rouge Bar

Normal P.O.V

"Hey, guys do you want to visit Ryu's job?" Tamaki asks aloud standing at the place where Ryu dropped her card. Rereading the information on the card, flipping it over and over again memorizing it in his brain.

"OOOOOhhhh she works somewhere?" Hikaru asks with mild interest, at the mention of his new teammate, he walked over to the prince. Kaoru trailing behind him.

"Well...I'm guessing she works here." The blond hands the red card to Hikaru. "I mean, this card just fell out of her pocket." Kaoru rest his chin on his brother's shoulder looking at the card with slight interest.

"Rouge? Huh?" Kyoya questioned suddenly appearing behind the twins. Pushing up his glasses he looks over the red heads, scribbling in his note book. Anybody who didn't know the shadow king would have been scared or freaked out because of his stealthiness, but this doesn't phase out Tamaki, Hikaru, or Kaoru.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Hunny chants bouncing up and down trying to look at the card.

Mori making no noise at all; looks over Hikaru's shoulder, at the card. Then he picks up Hunny by the waist and hoists him up, so the little one could get a better look at the card.

Tamaki putting his hand on his chin thinking. Wanting to experience more commoner places he decides, "Alright! We will journey to this 'Rouge' to visit our dear RYU-KUN!" Tamaki exclaimed, pumping his first into the air.

"Yessir!"the Twins saluted in a soldier's stance ready for battle.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi calculating. Haruhi was twitching and sweat dropping at the same time after seeing the name on the card. "You haven't said anything. That's quite unusual."

Haruhi answered bluntly, "I refuse to go." All to knowing, how dangerous Rouge is, she crosses her arms and walks away from them.

"EHH!" Tamaki exclaims, wanting Haruhi to go with them.

"And why not?" Hikaru asked, also wanting the golden brown eyed girl to go.

"Erm...well...you see..." Haruhi started.

"You're going whether you like it or not!" Tamaki interrupting Haruhi's explanation. He then muttered, "I can't leave my precious daughter out of this." Tamaki snapped his fingers and yelled, "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins immediately saluted yelling, "UN!" and grabbed Haruhi by either arms while rushing out the door.

"Kyoya! Call the car!" Tamaki pointed to Kyoya.

"Off to ROUGE!" Tamaki exclaimed pointing to the sky.

"Rouge doesn't open until seven." Kyoya said calmly looking at his watch. "It's only four."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I reek!" Ryu exclaimed closing the door to her apartment. Nothing much changed in the apartment. A sleeping bag lied on the floor with a pillow and blanket on top. Next to it was a box filled with the bare necessities: toiletries, cooking utensils, and clothing.

"I need a shower." She muttered to herself while fumbling around the box next to her sleeping bag, and took out a towel. She then marched straight into the bathroom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Apparently she lives in an apartment." Kyoya said looking at his laptop. "The information on her registration didn't appear until this morning. Apparently it takes about a day for the school to get a new student on their database." Haruhi looked at him, _so this is how he figured out where I lived._

"Let's visit Ryu-chan!" Hunny spoke sitting across the table holding bun-bun the rabbit looking adorably at the other host members.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Instead of a shower, Ryu opted for a bath. Sitting in the tub she watched the bubbles go by, relaxing. Taking in the fragrance of the strawberry scent she grabbed her cellphone and read the notes that were taken in class that day. After a few minutes of reviewing, and contemplating, she hit the speed dial button on her cell.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Host Club members arrive at an apartment complex. Kyoya takes out a small piece of paper with neat handwriting on it and Tamaki snatches it out of his hands pointing the way. "Number 19!" They stand in front of a door with the number one higher than the nine.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ryu puts on her brown contacts and wraps herself in a towel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The door opens...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Screams a man with blood shot eyes and stubby hair pointing a gun at the host club party. They look at the man surprised.

"Hello...ummm... is Ryu-chan here?" Tamaki asks politely.

"I AM RYUU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He says aiming at Tamaki's forehead.

"Uh... oh... I am sorry, we'll leave now." Kyoya says calmly pulling Tamaki out of harms way. The man slams the door yelling incoherently.

The rest of the group is sweat dropping.

"Either Ryu got a sex change and doesn't remember us or we got the wrong apartment." Hikaru says walking away from the haphazard front door of number nineteen.

"This door is sixteen not nineteen. The six was rotated." Haruhi says to the others who were clearly confused. (A/N: Even Kyoya. XP)

"Oh." They all say in unison except for Mori and Kyoya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the Ryu paid the pizza man. She goes back into the bathroom and quickly dresses up.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"For the last firiggin time I am not going to go out with you!" she screams at the door, only opening it to see the host club there.

"HI RYU-CHAN!" Tamaki says tackling the petite girl. "There was a scary man and..."

Ryu tuned out the blond, untangling herself from him she heads over to the mini kitchen in her domain and the host club follows her.

"Pathetic." Hikaru says looking at his surroundings.

"It's even smaller than Haruhi's home." Kaoru agreeing with Hikaru.

"Tsh. If you don't like it leave!" Ryu said defensively.

"It not that we hate it; it's just that we don't like it." Hikaru says nonchalantly walking around.

"Maybe if you told me you were coming over I would have bought some furniture." Ryu says taking out a slice of a medium pizza.

"Good God! What is that?" Haruhi asks pointing at the piece of unappetizing food.

"It is what I call the perfect pizza." Ryu says taking a chunk out of it. "Pineapple, anchovies and jalapeño, with extra cheese, deep fried in cheesy oil to perfection."

Blue squiggly lines appear behind everyone. Ryu shoves an unopened box of pizza to Haruhi.

"It's okay. That's just regular pepperoni and cheese." Ryu says eating another chunk of pizza.

"Why do you have two boxes of pizza?" Hunny asks grabbing a piece of normal looking pizza.

"Variety. They wouldn't let me have half the pizza like this," Ryu says pointing at her slice. " and the other half like that." She points to the box Haruhi is holding.

The twins walk over to the back of the room where the computers are located. Screens were flashing. One screen played a segment of that morning's lecture in class another segment looped a girl in white walking from the bottom right of the screen to the top left of the screen only showing her back. "Oi what is this?" Hikaru says watching the flashing screens.

"The ultimate gaming machine!" Ryu lies taking another slice of abominable pizza. "See you could watch anime and play games!"

"Right." Hikaru says unfooled.

"Spying on Ryujin, I presume." Kyoya says looking at the screens intently.

"Yeah, and taping lectures when sleeping in class." Haruhi says watching the segment of the teacher farting in the front of the classroom.

"Who is the girl that's looping in this screen?" Kaoru says pointing to the girl in white.

"I don't know. That is what I am trying to figure out. Jin says, she a new girl and that she has some relations to me, but that can't be possible. Nobody just joins Ryujin you have to be born into it." Ryu said taking out a can of beer muttering, "What is this doing here?"

"ARE YOU GONNA DRINK THAT!" Tamaki pointing at the commoner beer disgustingly.

"Oops. I probably grabbed the wrong can at work." She says putting it away.

"You drink beer at work?" asks Hunny covered with pizza sauce on his face.

"Mitsukuni. You have sauce on your face." Mori says pointing out the obvious, wiping the red stains off his face.

"Arigato Takashi." Hunny says.

"No, not really unless I have to." Ryu says taking out a can of soda. "Does anybody want soda?" Hunny raises his hand like he's still in elementary. Ryu throws him a can and he catches it.

"Rouge is a bar!" Tamaki says looking at Ryu shocked. "Aren't you a little young too work at a bar?"

"Technically she is not even suppose to have a part time job either." Kyoya says adjusting his glasses in a way that the light is refracted off of it making him look even more sinister.

"It's not like I want that job! It's just that I need information and that is the best place to get in from." Ryu says exasperated. "Plus I am technically, old enough to work at the bar."

Everyone looked at her bug eyed.

"How old are you exactly?"Tamaki says pointing at her.

"Eighteen." Ryu said sighing looking at their blank expressions.

"YOUR OLDER THAN ME!" Tamaki points at her in disbelief.

"The organization wanted to know who was stronger, Ryoki or me. She shot me first." Ryu said ignoring Tamaki's statement. "Then I shot her, killing her. The wound she gave me put me in a coma for three years. When I woke up I had grown up a little bit." Ryu took a sip of her cream soda. "I had to go through a year of intensive training just to get back where I was before the incident. Everything changed and Ryujin became more corrupt while I was asleep. Our job was to protect people, not to threaten people by killing their family members."

"Is that why you left?" Mori said unexpectingly.

"One of the reasons." Ryu answered.

"Wow you really do fit the 'emo' type." Hikaru said looking at her.

Ryu twitched. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN HERE!"

"We wanted to see where you worked, but we took a little detour and ended up here." Kyoya responded calmly.

"So what are you doing Ryu? Are you just going to run from them all your life?" Haruhi said solemnly.

Ryu glared at her. "What am I suppose to do? Work for them and end up like one of their drones?"

"Your going to have to face them someday." Haruhi said bluntly. "What will happen when that day comes?"

"What the hell do you want me to do? Send Hunny on them?" Ryu said pointing at the little boy with flowers twinkling around his visage. "Listen just forget about me okay. I don't want to get you involved or anyone else."

"So much angst." Hikaru said patting Ryu's head. "If you haven't already notice we are already involved."

"Ever since you entered ... joined the host club your making us involved." Kaoru said into her ear making her wince.

"If they find out your true identity they might go after us too." Kyoya said crossing his arms contemplating.

"Damn it! I should have just left the country!" Ryu said so miserably, that it could even surpass those fleeting moments when Tamaki gets depressed.

"It's too late for that Ryu-chan." Hunny says staring at one of the screens. Ryu when over to the back of the room looking at the screen that was secretly hooked up to their main computer system. This screen only showed what the user, namely one of Ryujin's employees, were looking at.

The message flashed: Sector A, monitor all major transportation systems. Get surveillance from airports, road transportation and waterway transportation too see if Tsurugi left the country.

A picture flashed on the screen of a nubile form of her four years ago in a white dress not looking in the camera holding a parasol. She had short black hair up to her ears with a pink ribbon on her head and her big golden eyes were looking at the ground.

"Ryu-chan you look cute in that picture." Honey stated looking at Ryu.

"You do." The twins say eying the picture. "You look like you were in elementary school."

"I was in junior high." she said twitching.

"You could have rivaled Hunny in the loli shota department." Tamaki said looking at the picture.

"You mean lil lolita." Ryu said being throughly annoyed that the picture was still on the screen.

"Do they have any recent pictures of you?" asked Haruhi.

"No I burned them." Ryu said, "Only my division is the only one who saw me in real life. A few of them are dead already. So there is only three I have to worry about."

"How are you born into Ryujin?" Hunny asks as the image disappears.

"Most of their parents were already in the Ryujin, some were orphans at birth." said Ryu gesturing to the screen of the lunch room, "I was born into it, but I was told that my dad had passed away three months after my birth and that my mother was there somewhere."

"Have you ever met her?" The little one asks.

"No and I don't really care. Now if you all kindly please just leave I have to go to work soon." Ryu said opening the door.

"Ok, we'll see you later then." Kyoya said pulling the crowd with his presence out the door.

Ryu went over to the box next to her sleeping bag, and took out another box. It was full of sheet music and on the bottom of the box was a picture of two girls laughing together and a woman laughing also. The golden eyed girl had her violin clutched to her side and the reddish brown eyed girl sat on the piano bench. The golden eyed woman was hugging the two children.

"Mom." Ryu looked at the picture trying to remember every detail of the woman. She puts the picture away. "Oh father in heaven help me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in the Headquarters of Ryujin, where Ryu's camera's are not located.

"That girl is mentally unstable. According to our statistics, the girl would have jumped off a cliff, or killed herself." says a man in a lab coat. "If anything we'll find her dead body on the beach by tomorrow."

The golden eyed woman glared at him. "You even said yourself, that the body we found wasn't her. What makes you so sure that she left the organization just to kill herself?" She softly said, silently raging inside.

"Tsurugi-hime. We found this in her bedroom the day she left." The man in the lab coat said passing his boss a journal. " In several passages it says in there that she wanted to kill herself. It even has details entailing how she wanted to kill herself. Actual plans, ranging from burning to drowning."

"It's not real." The woman said throwing the journal at him.

"She's not smart enough to plan out all of this just to fool us." Said the man in the lab coat. "She even confessed to her division that she wanted to."

"I refuse to believe it." The golden eyes glowed at him causing to step back. "She is alive out there and I want her back! Go away before I kill you!" The man then ran out of the room. The woman looked at the picture taken years ago framed on her desk, of two girls laughing and her giving them a hug. "I can't just leave my best tool out there wandering around. What if someone takes my tool and uses her for their organization? I can't have her be the destruction of Ryujin."

"Don't worry okaa-sama. I am your number one tool." The reddish brown eyed girl in a white dress said trying to comfort her mother.

"You! Ha! You had more injuries than she did. We had to reconstruct your heart. You had been in a coma for four years!" The woman ignored the girl and focused her mind on Ryuki she said, "She still has potential to surpass me."

"She won't be any longer." The girl mumbled under her breath.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"BAKA!" screamed Ryu. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The host club was seated in one of the booths in the back of the bar called Rouge.

"Kyoya said that we'd meet you later so here we are." Tamaki said happily.

"GET OUT!" Ryu screamed at them. Suddenly a man tapped her shoulder. Ryu was about to punch this guy but then she realized it was Jin Hoori leader of the Aqua Dragon gang, her new boss.

"Tonight I require your assistance. Apparently there has been a sighting of Tsurugi." Jin said with urgency. Ryu's eyes nearly popped out.

"Really? Who is this Tsurugi?" Ryu asked Jin pretending to not know anything at all. Tamaki sat in the booth intently watching them like it was some sort of soap opera.

"She's a real bitch from what I heard." Jin said as Ryu's vein throbbed. "A freaking legend in Ryujin. Angel of death, if you asked me. Nobody has ever seen her and lived."

"Uh-huh." Ryu said utterly bored. "Listen, how can you say there has been a sighting of her, if nobody's ever seen her?"

Jin pulled out a picture of her, the one that was flashing on the screen not too long ago. "Isn't she a cutie." Ryu grabbed the picture and Jin pulled out another one.

"How many copies of those do you have?" Ryu said annoyingly.

"Plenty." He said taking out a small stack from his pocket. Ryu took the stack.

"Why the hell do you have so many?" Ryu asked with a hint of anger.

"Well, Ryujin wanted me to give to the other members of my gang." Jin said. "Now, let's go. I heard from Otohime that she was last seen here." He said pointing at map.

"Otohime?" Ryu asked herself. _She was part of my division, last I heard of her she was having a relationship with the boss of a gang. _Ryu looked at Jin,_ no way in hell._ "Is Otohime your wife?"

Jin blushed like a school girl. "Heh. She is part of Ryujin. She'd never say yes to me." He smiled then said, "It's nice to think of her as my wife." He blushed a deep color of red again.

Ryu confirmed it in her mind that Jin Hoori was the one Otohime her former teammate had a love interest in. "If it makes you feel any better. Your not as half bad as you look. I'd bet that she would say yes to you." Ryu said trying to comfort the man patting his back.

"Are you gay?" Jin said looking at Ryu.

The Hitachiin twins, clasped their mouths down trying to keep from bursting out in laughter. Their face turned red from the lack of oxygen.

"If you mean that I like boys then yeah, I guess you could say that." Ryu said honestly, Jin backed away from her.

"Your not interested in me or anything like that, are you?" Jin said slightly backing away from her.

Suddenly the twins screamed in laughter until their sides hurt.

"No! I only said that to comfort you!" Ryu exclaimed.

"HARUHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ranka said walking into Rouge.

"Dad?" Haruhi exclaimed. "I was just here greeting a friend who worked here. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to ask my friendly neighbor if we could have some limes for Mojitos. We ran out. Apparently Mojitos are popular tonight." Ranka said.

"Couldn't you just go to the supermarket or something?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah we could but this is closer." Ranka responded.

"Oh. This is Ryu." Haruhi introduced Ryu to her dad.

He assessed Ryu.

"Don't worry. Ryu's gay he's only interested in boys." The twins chimed in giggling. Ryu twitched badly. She wanted to stab them. Not only stab them, but she wanted to put them in a blender, and serve them with gin, for Hitachiin cocktails.

"Nice to meet you Ryu-kun." said Ranka.

"You too Mr. Fujioka." Ryu said shaking Ranka's hand.

"Call me Ranka." He smiled eerily to Ryu like he knew that she was a girl.

"Ok... Ranka-san." Ryu said looking at the throughly confused gangster, "I have to get back to work. It was nice to meet you."

"You too." he smiled and left to the front counter.

"Oh father in heaven help me now. Whatever I did wrong to endure this embarrassment. I am sorry." Ryu mumbled looking at the gangster and, evil twins giggling. "Whatever wrong I did, just forgive me. I won't ever do it again."

"What did you say?" asked Jin.

"Let's get this job done with already." Ryu said pulling Jin out the door.

"We can't leave her there we have to follow them." Tamaki said following them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: If you like this point of view say something. If you don't say something. Or shall I just mix it up a bit. You know tell me via review or what not.

It's long and I was planning to make it longer but Ochibi-chan told me to publish it already. Yeah and I have testing tomorrow so I should be studying but I am not. XP


	5. Mistaken Identity

Author's notes: Ryuki has many nicknames: Ryu, and Yuki.

Review and put down your fanfic title or whatnot on the review. So that I could review it and add your title on the bottom of the chapter.

Oh and I got this idea from someone one I forgot but if you know who you are just says so, so that I could praise you for you awesome idea.

Ryu- means dragon

Yuki-means happiness or snow or something like that.

Kusanagi no tsurugi – is a legendary Japanese sword.

Ryu's names..

Real name: Ryuki Tsurugi

Alias: Ryu Kusanagi

Disclaimer: I don't own it...so on and so forth.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 5: Mistaken Identity

"That IDIOT!" Haruhi exclaimed, "He's going to get himself killed!" She trailed after Tamaki and the other members of the host club followed.

Haruhi's heart pounded as she tried to catch up to Tamaki. Was she jealous? Haruhi pushed that though out of her head. _Well she is prettier than me and she is more girlie in a way._ She shook her head in anger, _I don't have time for this! Tamaki might be hurt or injured! _She finally saw the blond hiding behind some bushes in a playground. _Oh good he's not hurt._

In the playground was a scared little girl. She was around either an elementary student or a junior high student. Her hair was raven and she was clutching tightly to her stuffed bear that was in her arms. The little girl looked somewhat like the girl in the photo that Tamaki took earlier when Ryu tried to get them away from the Jin's hands. Two burly men held onto to her arms one on either side.

"Boss we found Tsurugi, here we wanted you to take the honors of escorting her to Ryujin head quarters." One of the burly men said.

Jin took out the picture and compared the child to the photo.

Ryu cursed under her breath. _Damn it. If they bring her to headquarters, then they will kill her because she's not me. She'll know where the headquarters are and she'll tell her parents that she was kidnapped. They'll kill her! I have to do something._

"She can't possibly be Tsurugi!" Ryu said laughing. "She only what in elementary. That puny thing can't be Tsurugi!"

"She matches the picture though." Jin said walking up to the girl.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I could have sworn Haruhi made a left here!" said Hikaru pointing toward a park.

"No she made a right over here." Hunny protested pointing to a shopping area.

"Hunny, I told you to not to look at the candy shop!" Kaoru said.

"They had bunny shaped cup cakes!"Hunny pouted.

"Forget it. Mori and Hunny you go right." Kyoya said with authority. "The twins and I will go to the left. Call my cell if you find them, and we'll call you if we find them."

The group of five split up. Kyoya and the twins headed to the park and Hunny and Mori headed to a shopping center.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Little girl are you Tsurugi?" Ryu asked harshly.

"Who-who is Ts-tsurugi?" the brunette child asked meekly.

"See Jin, she doesn't even know who Tsurugi is, let's just go and look somewhere else." Ryu said trying to convince him that she wasn't the girl.

"She's lying." Jin said throughly convinced that the little girl is part of Ryujin. "Of course she'll pretend that she doesn't know." The little girl began to cry.

"I want to go home! I want my mommy!" The little one wailed.

"I'll prove it to you that she is Tsurugi." Jin said pulling out a gun. "Boys let her go."

"What the hell are you going to do with that!" Ryu said angrily as he pointed the gun at the child. The two burly men let go of the child and she stood there to scared to move.

"If she is really, Tsurugi, she'll avoid the bullets. If she doesn't then we won't have to worry about witnesses." Jin reasoned as he started to pull the trigger.

At the instant Ryu tackled him, and at the same time Haruhi ran out of the bushes pushing the child out of the way. The bullet barely missed Haruhi's head by a couple of inches, and hit one of the burly men in the head.

"Haruhi run! Take the girl with you!" Ryu commanded. Haruhi tried to get up, but one of the burly men pointed a gun in front of her face.

"STARLIGHT KICK!" Tamaki yelled kicking the burly man's groin. The burly man flew up in the air several feet and landed on the ground unconscious.

Jin pushed Ryu off of him. "What the hell was that for!" He screamed obviously pissed off, then he took out his cell phone and hit the speed dial button one. Pressing the phone to his ear he waited for his subordinates to pick up the phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Click.

"Hello, Baka's Pizza Parlor, the baka special today is only..." said the cheery voice as Jin hung up the phone.

"Damn wrong number." Jin mumbled as he hit the speed dial button two on his cell.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Click.

"You have reached the Aqua Dragon. Please use a touch tone phone when calling this number.

Press '1' if you have a grudge against anyone and you want us to take care of them.

Press '2' if you have any questions or concerns regarding our services.

Press '3' if you have a personal grudge against any of our personnel.

Press '4' if you want to speak to one of our representatives.

Or press '0' if you want to hear the menu again." Said a cheery female's voice on the line. Jin pressed four.

"Hurry and go!" Ryu ordered Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki tried to walk but he fell over.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Tamaki whimpered sitting on the grass touching his ankle gingerly. Ryu and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"YOU SPRAINED YOUR ANKLE BY KICKING HIM IN THE NUTS?" Ryu yelled at him. Then mumbling to her self she said, "What kind of person sprains their ankle that way?" She looked at him howling in pain. "Incompetent..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Jin yelled. "I AM TRYING TO HEAR THE MENU!"

Haruhi glared at Ryu. Then she calmly told the little girl to "Go home, okay little one? And if a stranger comes near you, just yell, pervert or pedophile. Okay? Now go." The little girl nodded and ran quickly away from the playground. Then she ripped the dead burly man's shirt to wrap Tamaki's ankle.

"Thank you for waiting. Your call is important to us so please hold, while we get one of our representatives on the line for you." Said the cheery voice as classical music started playing in the background.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In a dark alley somewhere...

"Takashi do you think that Ryu-chan and Haru-chan went this way?" Hunny said utterly lost.

"Mitsukuni, I don't think they went this way." Mori said.

"Oh, should we go back, Takashi?" Hunny asked squeezing Bun-Bun his stuffed bunny. "I don't like this place."

"Ah." Mori said in agreement, as Hunny climbed on his back.

"Ryu?" a pretty blond asked to none in particular, listening in on their conversation, while passing them. She wore a simple white dress and a long black coat.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Hunny picked up his cell. "Hello?...You found Haru-chan and Ryu-chan in the playground?...Oh we'll meet you there." Hunny hung up his cell and put it in his pocket. "Takashi do you know where the playground is?"

"Are you two lost?" the blond woman asked nicely.

Hunny nodded.

"I know where the playground is." said the pretty blond woman. "In fact I was heading over there to pick someone up." She smiled.

"Arigato!" Hunny smiled back at her.

The woman approached both of them touching their shoulders. "My, my, you boys are handsome." She smiled wider, "I have a secret I have to tell you." She snaked her hands to their necks.

"Ne, what is it lady?" Hunny asked.

"I don't like losing precious things." she said cryptically, then she pierced them both with her fingernails, drawing blood. Poison rushed into their veins and they both fainted. She slung Mori's body on one shoulder and Hunny's body on the other. "Yuki-sama." She whispered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"DAMN AUTOMATED MESSAGES!" Jin yelled at the phone.

"Hello? Boss?" said the other line.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Jin screamed into the mobile device.

"Boss, you could have called the direct line. This one is just for telemarketers." the man on the other line said.

"Oh?" Jin said. "Call back up, we found Tsurugi, she's heading toward her hideout right now. I am at a playground near the place where they sell koi fish at a good price. "

"Should I tell Ryujin? And do you want me to stop by the pet store to get you some koi?"

"Not until we get the girl, besides the store is closed already." Jin said disturbed that he can't get his hands on some koi.

Haruhi tried to drag Tamaki to safety but he was to heavy for her. That is when she spotted the twins behind the bushes. Haruhi gestured them to come over, and they did. Kyoya on the other hand was debating in his mind whether to call the his family's police or not. As for Ryu, she was holding the gun that the unconscious man held.

Ryu felt a nostalgic feeling holding the gun. "Jin, I don't want to do this anymore." She said pointing the gun to him.

"RYU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT THAT GUN DOWN!" Jin said putting his arms up in defense petrified that she'd actually pull the trigger.

"I quit. So don't come after me." Ryu said dropping the gun.

"Where did the girl go?" Jin said looking around. "I didn't think she'd have body guards." He said looking at Tamaki who was being held up by the twins, who were heading away from the conflict. "Ryu why did you stop me?" He said putting his arms down.

"She wasn't the one." Ryu said.

Just as Kyoya finally decided to get the police involved, the phone rang. On the screen it flashed, Hunny.

Ring. Ring. Click.

"Hunny, where -" Kyoya said not finishing his sentence.

"Call the police and the boy dies." said a cold woman's voice dripping with ice.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked defensively.

"I want Yuki-sama back!" roared the woman behind him, dumping the two bodies next to her.

"Otohime!" Jin said surprised to see her there. "The girl got away... her subordinates..."

Otohime glared at him with a full blast of hatred with her blue, cold as ice, eyes. "Yuki-sama." The beautiful blond interrupted Jin, ignoring him. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Yeah." Ryu said looking at her. "I am guessing your the new leader of the Jingo division."

The blond woman smiled, "Jingo division has gone down hill ever since you left, leader."

"You are not taking me back." Ryu growled at her walking ever so slowly to Jin.

Suddenly, black cars pulled up to the playground and men poured out of the vehicles. They pointed their guns at both Otohime and Ryu. Otohime looked around and laughed. She put her hands on her hips and stood up tall and proud. Ryu looked around and sighed. As quick as lighting she grabbed Jin's gun and placed it on the temple of his head.

"Leave now or I will shoot your leader!" Ryu said. The men looked at her then at their leader.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" Jin commanded his men. Ryu squeezed the trigger and nothing came out. It was empty, he wasted it earlier trying to shoot the little girl. As the men realized that the stranger had no bullets, they started shooting at Ryu.

Kyoya took cover behind a planter. The twins managed to drag Tamaki behind a planter along with Haruhi, who instinctively tried to go out there and retrieve the bodies of her fellow host club members. (A/N: remember Mori and Hunny still out there...in the open blue..ku ku ku ku!) They all watched wide-eye, as Ryu dodged the bullets.

"Well, you haven't gotten rusty after three years of sleeping." Otohime said with slight bitterness and envy as Ryu dodged the bullets with such precision that it looked like she was dancing.

Ryu's eyes glowed, she was in survival mode once again. She went left to right, up and down, dodging the flying metal, just like in the third music room earlier that afternoon. She then grabbed one of their guns and started disarming them, literally. She made several shots to the left and right of her. None of them missing their targets. Bullets flew at the men in black, and shattering the arm that held the gun. Otohime clapped in the background, watching the carnage take place. After disarming the men she pointed the gun once again at Jin.

"Otohime, give my friends the antidote now. Before I blow his brains out." Ryu said covered in splotches of blood.

"It's too late. In about fifteen minutes they will die." Otohime laughed. At this, the entire Ouran Host Club paled. Haruhi got up from her hiding place, but the twins restrained her down afraid that she might get shot at, or killed.

"Do you even care about this man at all?" Ryu screamed at her. Jin pleaded in his eyes to give her the antidote. Otohime winced.

"He told me earlier that he wanted to marry you. Do you really want me to kill him?" Ryu cried out exasperatingly.

Otohime's face shrewd up on the verge of tears.

"LIAR! HE LEFT ME!" Otohime said whipping out a gun and aiming it at Jin.

"I didn't want to leave you," Jin said softly. "I had to, it wouldn't have work out. Ryujin will never accept me, or let me have any relationship with you."

"Is that why you left me!" Otohime cried out, leaving Hunny and Mori's bodies, walking over to Jin.

"They said, they'd kill you if I continued our relationship." Jin said, "Oto, my princess, you're better off with out me." Jin looked into Ryu's eyes pleading her. "Shoot me." Ryu couldn't shoot him, she tried to remember that he tried to kill the little girl, but it didn't work.

"Don't. Yuki-sama." Otohime stated, reaching into her black coat she took out two syringes. "Here." Ryu dropped the gun and grabbed the needles. Then she ran over to cold pale bodies of Hunny and Mori. She then jabbed the needles into their necks, squeezing the plunger, Hunny and Mori slowly regained color to their faces.

Otohime hugged Jin tightly. "Please don't ever leave me again." She whispered into his ear. Jin embraced the blond beauty, as if she was his life support.

Hunny opened his eyes and yawned. "Ne, ne, where am I?" he asked stretching. Hunny looked at the bodies around him. "Did I do this?" Hunny asked concerned. Ryu whipped out a piece of candy from her pocket and gave it to him. Hunny smiled forgetting the blood bath that surround him and chewed on the piece of caramel square.

Mori's eyes opened and, "Mitsukuni, Are you alright?"

"Un." He responded chewing on the sticky candy happily. Then the other members of the Host Club left the planters they took cover under, and met up with Mori and Hunny.

VvvvVVVvvvvV

_And then they all dance off twirling into the sun set. Laughing and randomly skipping. "OH HO HO HO HO HO." _

"Oh what a beautiful reunion!" Renge said popping out of the bushes with a video camera.

"When did you get here?" Tamaki said sitting on the grass next to Haruhi, who was standing.

"Well, on my way to the pet store. I heard gun shots and stuff, so I went over here. And the action was over" she said disappointedly, Renge continued, "...all I saw was Mori and Hunny waking up and all these...bodies? BODIES!" Renge started panicking looking at the carnage beyond the host club. Ryu got up and walked over to Renge. _I better knock her out before she does anything stupid._

"MY ARM!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"MY SPLEEN!"

"O-M-G!" Renge shrieked. "Someone quick call the ambulance! The cops! Firemen! Anyone!" She started running around panicking.

Ryu, mused, said, "Watch out for that banana peel."

Then Renge slipped on a banana peel. Falling, face first, hitting the slide, she started getting up when she slid on a pool of blood, hitting her neck on a low branch, she lands on Haruhi, making her fall down on to Tamaki, causing Tamaki blush a deep red, Haruhi shoving Renge off of her, causing her to brush up against Tamaki's ..., causing him to bleed all over Haruhi, making the twins slip on Tamaki's blood, causing them to surprise Hunny, making Hunny choke on candy, causing Mori to smack Hunny's back, dislodging the piece of candy, making the candy fly onto Kyoya's glasses, obscuring his vision, Kyoya tripping on Haruhi, making him fall on top of the already flustered Tamaki. (A/N: pants from saying this SENTENCE...ohohohoho...huff huff huff...hohoo...)

"That girl." Ryu sweat dropped.

"Yuki-sama, I have decided to leave Ryujin too."Otohime stated.

"You know if they find you they'll kill you." Ryu said.

"I am dead either way, if I go back to Ryujin with Jin they'll kill me. If I leave Ryujin with Jin then at least I have a chance at living happily with him." Otohime held on to Jin's hand tightly. "It's different with you, Yuki-sama, they want you alive."

Finally it dawned on Jin, "YOU ARE TSUGURI! RYUKI TSGURI!

"Are you sure you want to runaway with this guy?" Ryu asked. The beautiful blond smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about me Yuki-sama, I'll take care of the bodies and I will not tell anybody I saw you. Just go and take care of your friends." Otohime said patting Ryu's head like a dog. Ryu nodded and went to the **pile** of host club members. "Yuki-sama, one more thing." Ryu turned around and looked at her. _No, she's better off not knowing about her sister yet. _"Be careful."

"I will." Ryu said helping Kyoya off the bloody pile.

After helping everyone off their feet, she wave to the couple, "Take care of yourselves, Otohime-chan, Hoori-san."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

FACTOIDS: The guy's full name is Jin Hoori just in case you guys forgot. The names Ryujin, Hoori and Otohime are from Japanese myths. Otohime was the daughter of Ryujin the dragon god and she married a hunter prince named Hoori.

A/N: Ochibi- chan says that this is a really random chapter (Ochbi: SENTENCE...I said SENTENCE!). Who should Haruhi be paired up with?(Ochibi:Should there even BE a pairing?) I was thinking maybe Tamaki, but o-chi-bi wants her to to be with everyone Oo "they should share it (ochibi:O.o...I said IT? WHEN DID I SAY THIS?)...not fair to everyone." Errrummm.. no it's ok...unless you want her that way... and if Haruhi gets so and so who else gets what? I can't just leave them there... unless you want me to put OC's.

Ochibi here...ignore what my sister said...she's an utter nut. Ohohohohohohoohoho! Anyway...

Review please. Just hit the button if you hate it or like it.


	6. Daiki and Saiyoki's Entrance

Disclaimer: I don't own it... I have no money, so there is no point in suing me.

A/N: (one of our conversations)

Ochibi-chan: I want to stick Renge in the motor.

Dee-sama: Me too.

Ochibi-chan and Dee-sama evilly cackling in the background.

Dee-sama: Wait why are we laughing?

OOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOO

Chapter 6: Daiki and Saiyoki's Entrance

Somewhere in Ryujin Headquarters...

"Otohime said she had a lead on Ryuki." The golden eyed woman glared at one of her subordinates. "Well, where is she?"

"Tsurugi-hime, Otohime left. Apparently she said that, Ryuki-sama departed the country, and that she is tracking her down as we speak." At that the golden eyed woman smiled.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Weeks later after the incident in the playground...

"Has anyone seen Ryu-kun?" asked Yumi, looking left and right for the heart throb. "I wanted to ask him something." Miyumi glared at her, clutching a small pouch of homemade sweets for Ryu. Yumi also was carrying a small bag of sweets, in her left hand, and a letter in her right hand.

"I bet he'll like my cookies better than your cookies." mumbled Miyumi to herself squeezing the bag, slightly crushing the cookies. Standing next to Miyumi, was her other subordinate, "Mae, what is that in your hands?"

"I made cookies too!" She said happily offering one of her charred cookies to Miyumi.

Ryu spotted them first before they saw her. _Not again. Just because they are female doesn't mean that they could cook_. The first batch of cookies she tried from these banshees, made her sick. She stayed in the bathroom for at least an hour as her bodily functions got rid of the toxins in her stomach. Mae saw Ryu and waved to her happily. Ryu ran and the chase began.

VvvVVvvvVVVvvvVVvvV

This was the third day of school for the grayish blue haired, senior Daiki Tsukiyomi. He was fed up with being home schooled, traveling here and there; he just wanted to stay in one place. Ouran seemed at the time a good choice due to its affluent nature. The layout of the school totally confused Daiki the first day. Thankfully a stranger pointed him to the right classroom. Unfortunately for him he was lost, again; he wanted to go to the music room to play his viola or maybe even join their orchestra.

"Don't worry Ryu-kun! I fed them to my parakeet and he didn't die like the last one!" Yumi yelled at Ryu trying to catch up with her. Ryu sped up even faster at that statement. The three banshees also picked up their pace, letting sheer desire drive them to Ryu.

Ryu not noticing, the boy who stood a foot taller than her, barrel straight into him. "Gomen-nasai!" Ryu regarding the new student. He blinked at her confused.

"RYUUUUUU-SAAAAMMMAAA! DON'T BE SHY!" Piped Miyumi at Yumi's heels. Ryu looked around in desperation only to find out that this hall had a dead end. Footsteps pattered closer and closer.

Daiki instinctively grabbed the boy, opened one of the doors in the hall, and shoved Ryu and himself in the small cramped darkroom that oddly smelled of cleaning products. Daiki didn't even know why he was helping this petite boy. Whether if it was pity or his quark about saving people, he didn't want the small boy to suffer in the hands of rabid fan girls.

"What the-" and Daiki muffled the short, long-haired brunette, holding Ryu against his chest to muting her voice.

"Shhh! They'll hear you." Daiki whispered into Ryu's ear. The warm air at her ear made, Ryu shiver a little bit. She nodded into his chest.

"RYU-SAMA!" Mae screamed, running past the closet door. "He's not here." Ryu held her breath hoping that they wouldn't look in the closet.

"Don't worry, we'll just catch him at the Host Club after school." Yumi said happily and at that they left. At that Ryu relaxed into the stranger's arms.

Ryu could hear his heart beat faster. She felt strange being embraced like this, heat rosed up to her cheeks making them blush. Maybe it was because she was running so fast. She thought to herself. It was weird, feeling safe in some strangers arms. She hated being hugged. So why did this make her heart go pitter patter even more?

Daiki breathed in the scent of strawberries wafting out of the boy's hair. They were gone, so why was he still holding the petite boy? His heart rate when up steadily, knowing the little guy didn't object to being held, when the rabid fan girls left. Was he turning gay? Daiki had enough of this, the cramp room was getting hot fast. He needed to leave, some fresh air, or perhaps a cold shower. Letting go of the boy he opened the door and stepped into the sunlight hall. Leaving Ryu only to freeze in horror. Daiki looked at the petite boy confused, following Ryu's line of vision he saw two identical red heads.

The Hitachiin twins just walked out of the bathroom, when they spotted Ryu. In the closet. With a guy. They smiled wickedly at the sight of Ryu's expression of sheer horror and walked across the plush red carpet to her.

"Oh Ryu-kun!" Hikari said wickedly, "You are growing up so fast! Who is your boyfriend?"

Ryu blushed, her mind reeling, trying to think up away to escape the utter humiliation. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" She said lamely shuffling her feet, in the closet.

Daiki blushed too, two things went through his mind, run and panic. He did neither of these things. Even though his mind was screaming at him to run, or back in the closet and lock the door.

"I-I was trying to help him, relieve himself, of these girls that were chasing him." Daiki sputtered.

"Relieve? Huh?" Hikaru said evilly. Daiki blushed even more at his poor choice of words.

"It's ok Ryu-kun you can get out of the closet now. We won't bite." Kaoru said trying to get the embarrassed girl into the hall, away from harmful cleaning product fumes. She shook her head violently causing some cleaning products to fall off the shelf.

"Yes, please come out of the closet." Hikaru snickered, pulling at her sleeve.

"Hikaru! You are not helping." Kaoru said trying to fight back a giggle.

"God kill me now." Ryu muttered to herself, then she bolted out of the closet, heading toward the classroom.

Daiki stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. The twins assess the bluish gray haired boy. The teen was definitely handsome, no doubt about that, he had slightly tan skin, and deep violet eyes. He stood about the same height as their boss, Tamaki. He was lean and had a somewhat dangerous wild air to him. Daiki was still staring at where Ryu disappeared off to.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you lost?" Kaoru asked approaching the new student with interest.

"Yeah, I was looking for the music room." Daiki tearing his eyes away from where Ryu left. "I wanted to join the orchestra or maybe just find a place to practice."

"We know a music room you could use." grinned Hikaru standing next to his brother.

"Do you know if they have a viola? I left mine at home." Daiki asked, as his face was turning back to it's normal color. It was weird for Daiki seeing two people look so alike, mirroring each other.

"Yes, I think they have one." Kaoru said placing his hand on his chin thinking.

"Oh and do you know where or what the Host club is? My sister has been asking me about it." Daiki asked looking at both of them, unknowingly becoming their new game. The twins grins grew.

VvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Ryu's P.O.V. After school

I don't get it. Why are these girls are even attracted to me? Is my hatred toward rabid fan girls turning them on? What the hell? I am twitching, good god, they're actually making me twitch!

"He's just shy!"

"Ryu-kun play something!"

"Yes, do play something!" says the trio of banshees, Yumi, Miyumi, and what-is-her-face.

"Sure." I grunt, picking up my violin. Tuning the instrument really loud drowning out the banshees constant bickering, I watch them wince as I purposely make the violin squeak. :smirks: Sifting through papers in my violin case, I take out another tear-jerker piece in C minor. Perfect. Putting the bow on the strings, I draw out a long somber note, letting my body take over, I sway to the piece.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ryu is playing louder than usual." Tamaki said watching the rest of the girls look toward the source of music.

"She' trying to drown out the cooing and fawning, they are making." Haruhi said bluntly carrying a tray of expensive china.

VvvvVVVvvVVvVvVVvvVVVvvvV

Outside the doors of the Third Music Room, stood a little girl, approximately two feet and three inches, listening to the sad melody. She was an elementary student. Her dark blue locks were parted in the middle, her bangs ended past her chin, and she had two low pig tails with curly ends that ended at her shoulders. Small pale arms pushed against the large doors, slightly opening the doors, large enough for her to peek in. Her lavender eyes, were captivated by the boy in the end of the room playing the violin.

Not following too far behind, stood her brother. He was a senior and just transferred into Ouran High School. His grayish blue locks were all over the place. Deep violet eyes peered into the estrange, music room that served as a meeting area for the Host Club. Not wanting any harm, to come to anybody, he followed his sister into the chamber.

As the music came to a slow stop. Hearts were flying everywhere.

_Good god, I think I'm going to suffocate._ Ryu thought as a wave of pink hearts came barreling towards her. With her special training from Ryujin she was able to dodge the hearts easily.

A pink heart wandering away from the other pink hearts, smacked the little intruder on the head, making her wail, and runaway from the scary hearts. She didn't want freaky hearts to smack her. She just wanted to see the Host Club, Shiro-senpai was talking about.

"Sai-" She pushed back her brother and hid in the room next door. Only hearing part of her first name her eyes glowed.

_Oh crap_, the bluish gray haired, Daiki thought about to leave the room to follow his sister, _damn instant survival mode of hers._ Every time he says that nickname for her, she goes into survival psycho mode and usually there is no telling what she would do. Then he started remembering the time when the two foot three inch little girl, was banned from going to the circus.

"Daiki!" The dopplegangers greeted him, it was time for them to play with their new toy, they locked their arms into his before he could get away. Daiki was too surprised to do anything at the moment. The twins escorted him to a pack of girls near the violinist.

Haruhi was to busy getting more instant coffee from the back to even notice the stranger. Tamaki was busy making girls hearts throb with ecstasy. Mori was making sure that Hunny didn't spill the hot coffee on himself. Hunny was laughing being cute as ever eating sweets. Kyoya was selling the latest posters of the Host Club.

"Who is he?" Yumi asked eying the violet eyed, bluish gray male, as if he were prey.

Hikaru place his hand on the poor boy's chin and looked into his eyes seductively, and he smiled. Kaoru not wanting to be out done by his older brother, wrapped himself around the poor boy. "He's our new toy." They said in unison. Daiki twitched badly. No, he wasn't gay.

Ryu looked up and saw them. A strange feeling of anger bubbled in her. Was it jealousy? She shook her head. No, I am not jealous. The stranger's violet eyes, met Ryu's black contact clad eyes. Daiki's face blanched then turned a deep red. Maybe he was gay. The confused boy shook his head trying to get indecent thoughts of Ryu, out of his mind.

"How cute! He's blushing!" shrieked a fan girl pointing at Daiki.

"St-stop I am not your toy!" Daiki said weakly, trying to break the hold of the twins, but at the same time not wanting to hurt the dopplegangers. Hearts came flying everywhere from the Hitachiin fans.

"Of course not. Your my toy!" Hikaru said snuggling his on Daiki's shoulder. Daiki, on the other hand, froze in shock as blue lines started appearing. And Daiki felt very violated for some reason.

"No, he's mine!" Kaoru pulled him away from Hikaru's embrace.

"How about we share." Hikaru said stroking Kaoru's cheek.

"Ok." Kaoru agreed as Hikaru went back to hugging a shocked Daiki, snuggling their faces on his chest and back, making a very disturbed Daiki sandwich.

"BROTHERLY LOVE! TRIPLE YAOI STYLE!" The fan girls shrieked with glee.

Daiki twitched breaking out of his stupor, he struggled even harder to get out of their grip.

A bad aura leaked out of Ryu, and taking her violin bow, she ran toward them. The twins seeing how serious Ryu was, ran taking Daiki with them, not wanting to become skewered by Ryu's violin bow.

"Ryu-sama wants to join in the fun too!" screamed Miyumi nearly fainting.

"BROTHERLY LOVE! QUADRUPLE YAOI STYLE!" Squealed, the Kusanagi and Hitachiin fan girls, in ecstasy, fainting, hearts flying everywhere.

"Ryu-kun what are you going to do with that bow?" Tamaki mused watching the whole scene take place.

"I didn't know that, you were kinky like that Ryu-kun!" Hikaru said teasing her. This statement enraged her even farther, to the point where they ran out of the Third Music Room, for a better place to hide. She ran after them wanting revenge for embarrassing her early that day and that afternoon. Thoughts of blood, and death pounded her mind while chasing them. She didn't really want to kill them, more like strangle them.

The Host Club was over. One by one, their customers woke up from their fainted state, and went home after flirting for a few minutes. Hikaru, Kaoru, Daiki and Ryu were missing, so that left Haruhi to put back all the stuff. Mori helped out a little bit carrying the tables to storage. Hunny on the other hand just sat on the couch playing with Bun-bun the bunny. Kyoya was calculating the profit of the day on his computer and Tamaki was pestering Haruhi.

A few minutes later...

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Host Club heard a scream coming from next door, the Black Magic Club specifically. Umehito Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club, bursted out of a door in the Host Club's room. He was in disarray. His black robes hung crookedly on his frame, and he had blond hair peeking through the black wig. The smell of burning candles emitted out of his clothes. His blue eyes echoed the image of fear.

A small girl appeared in the shadows of the Black Magic Club with Bereznoff, Nekozawa's cat hand puppet in her hand. She looked like she was four years old. The puppet clad girl had the air of authority to her. Her pink uniform suggested that she was in elementary school. Her calculating eyes pierced Nekozawa with trepidation. She wasn't anything like Kirimi at all, Nekozawa's younger sister. This girl seemed older than her age. She was about two feet and three inches tall and she had the the face of an angel. Her locks were the color of the ocean and Her eye's glowed amethyst through the shadows of the Black Magic Club.

"The light shines through darkness, and darkness can never extinguish it." The creepy small girl said smiling petting Bereznoff.

"Sh-she took Bereznoff!" Nekozawa said pointing at the dark blue haired little girl. "Get her my dark minions!" Shadows came out from the Black Magic Club and started attacking the little girl trying to take back the puppet. They tried to grab her but she slipped through their grip. They tried to knock her out, but she attacked them back by using her "cute-factor," (A/N:Which surpasses Hunny's cuteness, and you don't get as cute as that...so that's REALLY cute.) making them cower before her.

"It is God who avenges me!" cried out the little girl, as more minions appeared. "And subdues people under me!" She cackled attacking them ferociously, blasting smiles here and there. The Host Club couldn't even comprehend what was going on. Who was this creepy little girl? And why does she have Bereznoff? Not to mention, she scared Nekozawa into the well lit Host Club room.

After knocking out all of the shadow minions she turned to Nekozawa with her eye's still glowing. "Don't you want to play with me?"

Nekozawa shook his head. The little girl shrugged then took off the puppet and tossed it to him. He placed the puppet back into his hands and scrambled back into his safe dark haven. Closing the doors behind him.

"What-no, who are you?" Tamaki asked pointing at the little girl. "What did you do to scare Nekozawa-sempai like that?"

The little girl ignored him looking around the room curiously. She looked at the tall ceilings and the plushy red carpet. She looked at the tall blond with violet eyes. To her he seemed like a nice person. She then looked at Hunny who was eating cake next to Mori. She recognized him, but she didn't know from where, same goes for Mori. Kyoya was very puzzling to her, he seem too smart for his own good.

Suddenly Haruhi came back from her excursion in the back room, putting away the china and instant coffee. The tiny, dark blue haired girl, now lavender eye's widened, turning back into a soft lilac color instead of a dark amethyst color. Innocence appeared to seep back into her eyes. She ran up to Haruhi and latched herself to Haruhi's leg.

"OKAA-SAN!" she cried on Haruhi's leg, "Please don't ever leave me again!" (okaa-san aka: mom) At that Hunny stopped eating his cake, Mori sat there as stoic as ever, and Kyoya looked up from his clipboard.

"Eh!" shouted a shocked Tamaki.

Just then, the twins all tired from running came into the Host Club with Daiki and Ryu fuming behind them, giving up on the idea of skewering the Hitachiin twins.

The little girl spotted Daiki, "Otou-san! I found okaa-san!" She said happily hugging Haruhi's leg. (Otou-san aka: dad)

"EEEhhhh!" exclaimed Tamaki and the twins.

"Haruhi?" Daiki asked recognizing her. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, Daiki." Haruhi said recognizing him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted the whole host club looking back and forth at Haruhi, Daiki and the unknown little girl.

V CLIFFY!

V

V...

V...and then Renge got stuck in the big motor...XD

V...the power went out because something was lodged in the motor...XP

V... and everyone went into a panic...XO

V...

V

V no just kidding. :)

"Okaa-san. Okaa-san." Sung the little dark blue haired girl happily.

"Haruhi-chan! Say it isn't so!" Tamaki said dramatically shaking Haruhi.

Noticing the intruder, the lavender eyed little girl sunk her teeth in to Tamaki's hand. Tamaki yelped and jumped back as she let go.

"You're hurting, okaa-san!" she wailed hugging Haruhi's leg tighter, with her height not going past her knees.

"Saiyoki! Stop calling her okaa-san." Daiki said reprimanding the little girl. "It's creepy."

The whole Host Club nodded in agreement.

"Who are you?" Kyoya asked trying to straighten the mess, not bothering to look Daiki up on his laptop, as Tamaki sat in fetal position in the corner of the room. "And what relations do you have with Haruhi and this little girl."

Daiki sighed, he didn't know bringing his sister to Ouran was going to cause so much trouble. "My name is Daiki Tsukiyomi, I am eighteen years old and a senior. I just transferred here along with my sister Saiyoki, who is eight years old in the elementary division."

"Eight? I thought she was four!" Hikaru said, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Eight and a half!" the dark blue haired girl demanded sticking her tongue out at the Host Club.

"Eight and a half, whatever." the bluish gray haired boy said, "Anyways, Haruhi and I are cousins. The last time I saw her was 10 years ago, before Saiyoki was born, at Auntie Kotoko's, funeral."

"Oh."Tamaki said getting up from fetal position standing. "Then why does this girl keep on insisting that Haru-chan is her mom?"

"Our moms were twins. Saiyoki doesn't want to believe that mom died three years ago." Daiki said sadly, "She keeps saying that she is alive even though we went to her funeral and everything." Tamaki was moved to tears and Hunny was choking back a sob.

"Okaa-san is not dead! She is right here!"Saiyoki said gripping Haruhi's pants. Haruhi was speechless all she could do was pat the little girl's ocean locks.

"Is that why you came here, little kitten?" Tamaki asked Saiyoki.

Saiyoki shook her head, "Shiro-kun, the boy who plays piano, from Music Club was talking about Host Club and I wanted to see it."

"You're in the music club? What do you play?" Hunny chirped, asking the small girl.

"I play a little bit of the flute, but I am not as good as Okaa-san. I mostly sing at the local church choir." Saiyoki said shyly still holding onto Haruhi's leg.

"Can you sing for us?"Haruhi asked nicely, not wanting the child to get permanently attached to her leg.

"I want Aniki to play too!" Saiyoki chirped looking at her violet eyed brother.

"I left my music and instrument at home." Daiki stated.

The twins brought out a viola from storage and Ryu took out several sheets of music paper and handed it to him blushing slightly. "It's in alto clef, so it wouldn't be to hard to read and here's the vocal and piano part." Saiyoki looked at Ryu suspiciously as Daiki handed Saiyoki the vocal part.

"You play too? Did you write this?" Daiki asked looking at the paper.

"I play violin, and a little bit of the viola. I wrote this." _After my coma when I found out my sister died. _Ryu said with a little hint of sadness.

"You don't mind playing with us do you?" Daiki asked blushing slightly. The Hitachiin twins looked at both of them grinning.

Ryu blushed too, and hated herself for blushing. She hated showing lovey dovey emotions, especially blushing. "Not unless someone plays the piano part." Saiyoki was now really suspicious at Ryu. Tamaki swept down and snatched the piano piece from Daiki.

"I'll play the piano part." Tamaki said heading over to the piano.

Saiyoki released her hold from Haruhi, "Watch me sing for you okaa-san." She smiled and skipped off to the end of the room where the piano was located. Haruhi smiled at the little girl.

"Yoki! Quit calling her okaa-san!" Daiki said, "Call her Onee-chan at least!"

"Ok, otou-san!"the little girl said in a singy-songy-voice.

"Why does she call you otou-san?" Kyoya asked curiously calculating the bluish gray haired boy.

"I look like my dad, a lot, and most of the time he's gone on some business trip. So she mistaken me as otou-san all the time." Daiki said, "It doesn't really bother me. I find it kind of touching and sad that she regards me as a father figure, rather than our real otou-san." Daiki opened the viola case and tuned the instrument, joining Tamaki and Saiyoki.

Ryu on the other hand was hoping that there wasn't any pianist in the Host Club. She didn't want to mess up in front of Daiki. Sighing Ryu joined the others in tuning. The other Host Club members sat on the couch watching them.

Saiyoki approached Ryu timidly and started, "Umm.."

"Yes?" Ryu replied softly to the little girl. Ryu, not knowing that a light bulb clicked in the lilac eyed girl's small mind.

Saiyoki giggled quietly as she just figured out Ryu's secret, "Is it okay if I sing my own lyrics?" she asked smiling with her cuteness factor at 100 percent mode.

Ryu fell for it. She said, "Okay, but you can do that?" making her voice sound like an older sibling.

"UN!" Saiyoki answered, and was amused that she knew for sure that this was no boy. Saiyoki skipped away and thought, _I won't tell onii-chan, I'll just have a little fun with them...Ku ku ku ku ku ku! _Saiyoki grinned evilly, and halted in front of the rest of the Host Club members ready to preform a song taught to her by her very own mother.

Tamaki started the melody, but he felt that this wasn't going to be those happy songs if Ryu-chan composed it, but he played for the sake of making a certain brown eyed girl and lilac eyed girl happy.  
Daiki came in soon after Tamaki, he too noticed it was a sad song, but he knew Saiyoki liked sad songs for some reason and he knew this was going to be a tear jerker. His viola ringed out the low part approaching Ryu's entrance, soon to be followed by his little sister.

Ryu then harmonized with Daiki and Tamaki, it was a mournful song, and she was sad that she wasn't able to bring a happier tune. It was a song of mourning for lost loved ones. She made the lyrics and wondered why the lilac eyed girl didn't want to sing them, but she didn't know what the little girl had in mind for the song.

The host club watched and listened in awe, and felt the emotion their fellow classmates brought out in their instruments, the introduction was almost over and most of them already felt moved by the depressing song. They felt the sad and painful memories coming back soon to their minds and some of them wished that Ryu hadn't chosen such a tearful song, a mournful song, one that can't be reunited with another, melody. However, they liked the song too, for it was beautiful in it's own desolate way.

Saiyoki observed the people around her and listened to the song. She saw that it was painful for some to listen to it, but couldn't stop listening because of it's enchanting tune. She remembered as she looked at the lyrics, she knew that someone was in much pain emotionally when they wrote this. She decided to add her own lyrics, though she liked forlorn songs, she can't stand the pain in some of the Host Club members eyes, even Ryu looked like she didn't want to play this piece.

Saiyoki closed her eyes and started in her soft voice...

" _No need to be alone_

_For I have shown_

_You the bright light_

_I will make it right..._

The Host Club, and the performers were surprised, for Saiyoki's lyrics didn't sound sad, yet hopeful. As if the song just found its partner again.

_I will kiss your tears away_

_I will hold you in my arms_

_I will make you forget your pain_

Daiki recongized the song, or moreover the lyrics. He remembered his mother singing it to his baby sister when she was three, in the garden of their home.

Ryu smiled a little, at the small girl's choice in lyrics, for it made her hopeful again, she was awed how the little girl turned such a sad song into a hopeful tune,

_Let me be in your dreams_

_Sleep darling, sleep_

_Dream a peaceful dream_

Haruhi smiled at the small girl, for she didn't trigger more painful memories, but happy ones. She looked at the other Host club members, for their eyes softened and they didn't look like they were in pain like she was. Haruhi was just amazed at the soft, yet confident voice of Saiyoki.

Tamaki's eyes softened as soon as Saiyoki started singing, he remembered the good times he had with his fellow Host Club members. He couldn't help smiling wide, even if he wanted to cry in the beginning out of sheer sadness, the voice and lyrics changed it all.

_Even if I am gone_

_And all goes wrong..._

_I will be waiting for you_

_You'll make it through_

Mori was barely smiling, but he couldn't help but remembered Hunny apologizing to him after not brushing his teeth. And just many good times, like when he was first recruited into the Host Club. He saw all his smiling friends, and knew they were all very precious to him, especially his cousin. He continued to listen the beautifully composed song in tranquil.

Hunny was grinning, not ear to ear in cuteness, but a true smile out of rapture. Probably like everyone else, the song too triggered wonderful memories. Hunny hugged his dear Bun-Bun, and continued to watch and listen in awe.

_Grab that rope _

_Of your true desire_

_Don't give up hope_

_Let it burn like fire_

Kyoya was listening to the beauty of the song, as his eyes were closed and his chin resting in his hands, on top of his crossed legs. Being the smart person he was, he knew that these lyrics was not the original piece's lyrics. However, he couldn't help to admit, it was very entrancing. A lost love one was just reunited with his love again, was his analysis on the melody.

_I have kiss your tears away_

_I have held you in my arms_

_I made you forget your pain_

Kaoru listened while holding hands with his dear twin. He felt as if the song just described the whole Host Club like a family. He couldn't help but remember when his brother was always there for him. And couldn't help but remember how much the Host Club meant to him. He wasn't smiling, but his face was peaceful. He was in pure bliss, for the enchanting tune was remarkable.

Hikaru held his younger brother's hand. He was staring at the performers in respect, for they brought a forlorn song to a new surface. He too, like his brother, was not smiling, but in pure bliss as well. A song of sad, and joyful memories was something he has never heard before, but he knew, he just did.

_Remember me in your dreams_

_Sleep darling, sleep_

_dream a peaceful dream..._"

Tamaki, Ryu, and Daiki ended the song with their last note as Saiyoki trailed off, ending her part.

There was silence.

Everyone was deep in thought, lost in their memories.

"Onee-chan!" Saiyoki broke the silence. Everyone taken aback that she didn't call Haruhi okaa-san. "Did you like it!"

Haruhi's smiled widened, "Un!" clapping for the performers. Then the rest of them joined in.

VvVvVvVVVVVvvVVVVvVvVVVV

Author's Notes:

Ochibi-chan here!How'd yah like it? Ku ku ku ku! LooKiE! MORE OC characters...Ohohohohohoho. Anyways...Review or die! U ...Oh yeah...sorry 'bout Saiyoki being cuter than Hunny-kun...how about she's just as cute as him...ohohohohoo...but yeah GoMen! Alright review...or I shall permanently abolish this...KU KU KU KU! Alright...and here's our dear author...DEE-SAn...I mean...DEE-KUN!...I'm kidding...Dee-sama! ----Her awsome editor...who sucks at editing .

Errr...uumm... I made Ryu girly ish er whatever... Wooot! For Daiki and Saiyoki! Ochibi came up with Saiyoki... :looks around nervously for putting some more oc characters: The song took a while to come up with. So if u think it sucks then fine... (pouts in the corner of the room) ...

Thanks for the 16 reviews:

crepes- YOU're stories are RANDOm! It's cool though... "Jumping off buildings" ummm...very random... If you like random, and don't mind some spelling errors read it. I haven't read any Kingdom Hearts sooo... ya...

Kyo and Sinclair – I am sorry that Ryu is a girl. WOW YOU actually took my suggestion! Glomps and huggles! I love that story "Hyacinth"! People should read it!

Moonshinegal- Thanks for constantly reading and reviewing . It is very encouraging.

Orokashii- No I won't discontinue but it is very tempting at times.

Anime Punk Kitty-Thanks for the reviews. I agree the whole Host Club is perverted... or at least closet pervs.

David Johnston- hmmm...you are right... thank you for the review

Silverkleptofox-I am sorry haven't seen any Yu Yu Hakusho, either that I would have read it and reviewed it.

Tama-baby08- A BIG THANK YOU for being my first reviewer!

HUGGLES EVERYONE!

Keep reviewing please.


	7. Daiki Many Professions and Pocky

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me... or I will make sure you never sleep at night again! Bwahahahahahahahah. (Ochibi-chan: Throttles Dee-sama Don't scare them!)

A/N: Ummm... This chapter is more about Daiki's and Saiyoki's past.

O

o

o

o

o

Chapter 7: Daiki's Many Professions and Pocky

vVVvvv...A week later...morning before school starts...vVVVVVvvvvv

"And then..."whispered a girl rather loudly.

"KEEP ME OUT OF YOUR SICK TWISTED FANTASIES!" Ryu shrieked blushing, listening to a gregarious group of girls, talking noisily to themselves.

They laughed at her, then one of the girls grinned wickedly at Ryu, "You know you like it!"

Ryu had enough, she left the library. Ever since she met Daiki Tsukiyomi her life has been hell. The Hitachiin twins tease her every chance they get. _I hate that Tsukiyomi! Damn it! Why do I always blush around him! Stupid pretty boy did it on purpose! Gah! _She marched down the hall, that's when she spotted the bluish gray haired boy. _WHA!_ Ryu hid in a random empty classroom.

Daiki on the other hand was running, as if his dear life was on the line, but wait...it WAS. Not too far behind was a fairly large group of girls with a tsunami of hearts flying EVERYWHERE. Giving no mercy to what it was hitting. "WHAT THE HELL!" Daiki yelled as he tried running faster, away from these squealing banshees.

"TSUKIYOMMMMMIIIIII-SSAAAMMMMAAAAA!" The rabid blood-curdling screams from the fan girls shook the entire school.

"Lord! What did I do to receive this mere madness!" Daiki cried out, pumping his legs as fast as he could.

VVVVVVVVVV In the Classroom VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ryu was dot eyed at what she just saw. She recounted what just happened. First she saw Daiki and hid in this classroom, secondly she saw him running so fast he was just a blur, screaming, "WHAT THE HELL!"and lastly, she saw a huge yellow blur following close behind him, screaming his name. _So the girls were telling the truth about Tsukiyomi's hyperactive fan club. HA! He has sheep running after him to poison him with their hand-made toxins too!_

Ryu chuckled, after the incident a week ago, she made sure she knew where every dead end was, so she wouldn't ever make _that _mistake again. Even though she felt bad for the violet eyed boy, she couldn't help but laugh at his own misfortune.

VVVVVVVVVVV After the rabid fangirls scream...V VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tamaki just got back up from the sudden shake that made him fall. "A small earthquake perhaps?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

Kyoya just looked out and just found the whole reason for the jolt, "I think our cause, was that." Kyoya replied, pointing to Daiki and a very terrifying group of fan girls right behind him.

Tamaki looked out to where he was pointing, "How did they cause a shake? Is that even POSSIBLE?" Tamaki watched wide-eyed at the amount of ladies following the poor blue-haired lad.

Kyoya just stared at him, and then went back to watching Daiki nearly get jumped by some girl, in amusement. _Hmmm...Tsukiyomi, that sounds so familiar...I think he would prove very profitable though.._Kyoya thought still watching, as Daiki pried the girl off and running off to hide somewhere safe, probably.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV... at the same time...VVVVVVVVVVV

Mori and Hunny were walking back to class when they saw Daiki run past them, he was so fast that Mori had to lift Hunny out of his classmate's way. Then they felt a huge rumble and then looked where Daiki just came from. Not very far, were girls that looked like they could kill, for pure desire. Mori grabbed Hunny again and lifted him again. At the same moment the fan girls ran past them, toward their goal.

As Hunny was put back down he asked adorably, "Why is Daiki-chan running away so fast?" and then looked at Mori.

Mori replied to him, " To avoid danger." Hunny then looked back at where Daiki ran off to.

"I can't help but feel bad for him..." Hunny said hugging his Bun-Bun closer.

Mori grunted in agreement.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...not to far away...VVVVVVVVVVV

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting together in their classroom. Haruhi, trying to study for a test, had an open book int fornt of her, and pencil scribbling notes. Hikaru and Kaoru bugging Haruhi for attention, kept poking her side randomly, or just plain making funny faces at her.

"Stop it!" Haruhi exclaimed looking up from her book.

Suddenly a jacket-less, and dazed Daiki ran into their classroom, bolting the door shut. He surveys the classroom looking for a possible exit, he then spotted the twins and his cousin.

"Haruhi! You _have_ to HELP ME!" He said panting, walking over to the brown eyed girl. "They've been following me ever since I arrived on campus!" He pushed his bangs out his face.

The twins whistled.

Daiki glared at the twins. "IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR HITTING ON ME!" He pointed at the red heads.

The door banged nosily. "Don't be shy Tsukiyomi-Kuuuun!"

"You're all coming down with me if they come in!" Daiki panicked. "ESPECIALLY YOU TWO!" He pointed to the twins again.

BANG! One bolt loosened.

"Your fan girls are F crazy!" Haruhi exclaimed getting away from the door as far as possible.

"Open the window!" Daiki bellowed. "We'll jump! We'll jump!"

"IT IS THE SEVENTH FLOOR, BAKA!" Haruhi exclaimed looking out the window.

"OPEN THE WINDOW!" Daiki yelled desperately.

BANG! The second bolt loosened with one more to go.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat calmly watching in amusement, as the other two overreact.

"WHO CARES!" Daiki screams opening the window. All three of them started freaking out seeing that Daiki was seriously going to jump.

"Are they really that bad?" Hikaru asks looking at his twin shrugging

"They are only fan girls." Kaoru responds looking back at his brother mirroring him.

BANG! The door flies open and a stream of girls comes flowing in.

Daiki jumps at once.

"Where is Tsukiyomi-sama!" demanded one of the fan girls holding Daiki's torn up lavander school jacket.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight of the ripped up school uniform.

_Good god, they ARE mad!_ Haruhi thought as one of the girls tried to snatch the jacket away from the other girl.

"We don't know, he didn't come here." Hikaru lied.

One of the crazed girls throttled Hikaru, "You liar! We saw him come here!" she hissed.

"O-M-G! IT'S TSUKIYOMI-SAMAAA! HE'S OVER THERE!" screamed a familiar voice.The girls stamped out of the classroom. When the path cleared, Ryu went inside smirking. _Stupid sheep._ She mocked herself, "o-m-g." Then she laughed.

"There was at least fifty girls after him." Haruhi sighed, sitting back in her chair, going back to studying.

"Should we tell Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"He probably already knows by now." Kaoru stated sitting back in his chair.

"Stupid Tsukiyomi fan club." Ryu mumbled, before she slept on her desk.

"Do you think he's alive?" Hikaru asked looking out the window.

"Who knows." Ryu, Kaoru, and Haruhi replied.

Hikaru watched Daiki sprint from one end of the lawn to the other, with a fresh batch of fan girls after him. This time his shirt was torn off of him, and the girls screaming wildly. From the havoc in the classroom, Hikaru notices a piece of paper next to his foot. Picking it up and straightening it he sees an old ad for shampoo, with a younger version of Daiki holding a bottle of shampoo. Hikaru pockets his findings and grins.

VVVVVVVVVVV After the Chaotic school day VVVVVVV

Daiki was panting, he just wanted to get off campus as soon as possible. He looked out the door looking right and left, and then taking cover behind walls and doors. He was THAT paranoid. Thankfully for him one of his classmates let him borrow a shirt. Unfortunately, by the time it was the end of day, his sleeve was stolen. _For a week I was chased, but today was TERRIBLE, I think these girls found out...:Sigh:...First I was chased, then I was robbed, at least I wasn't kidnapped or anything. _Before he took another step, a blur of black and blond was lifting him somewhere. Daiki sighed, _I spoke to soon..._

"Umm...Morinozuka-san, Haninozuka-san, where are you taking me?" Daiki asked as he saw who his "kidnappers" were.

"To the host club!" Hunny replied to his answer happily. Daiki was freaking out though.

"Um...I have to pick up my sister and uh, I must be going so if you please!" Daiki tried to take off but Mori stopped him.

"I'm sure your sister is fine." Mori said to him calmly, setting him down.

"You don't want to eat cake with us?" Hunny pouted cutely hold his Bun Bun.

Daiki sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright...by any chance, do you have a hat?" he asked his fellow classmates.

"Here." Mori said handing him a hat pulled out of no where.

"Thanks!" Daiki sai putting the cap on trying to hide his hair.

" Ano...Daiki-chan why are you wearing a hat?" Hunny asked as they headed toward the third music room.

"You'll see..." Daiki replied sighing, since he has been doing that a lot lately.

VVVVVVVVVVV Host Club VVVVVVVVVVVV

Ryu sat on the couch, plucking her violin a random tune, as the girls around her talked animatedly.

"Did you hear! They are coming out with Ukidoki Memorial II! I have the beta version, daddy got it from work." Yumi said smugly, holding the box in front of her friends.

Renge, who overheard this, sped over to the girl, and grabbed the box. "NO WAY!"

"That is mine!" Yumi cried trying to take the box back.

"Can I try it!" Renge pleaded, holding the Yumi's hand with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, as long as I get Ryu all to myself today." Yumi slyly said looking at Ryu. Blue squiggly lines appeared behind Ryu.

Renge nodded, taking out a remote she pressed a button and a T.V. emerged out from the floor, as well as a game console. Popping in the disk, Renge played. After credits and instructions on how to play the game, Miyabi appeared on the screen, Renge's favorite character.

Daiki entered the room wearing a hat covering his bluish gray locks, curious he went over to the T.V.

"Hello." Daiki and Miyabi said in unison. Strangely enough, they both sounded exactly the same. Renge looked over her shoulder to see Daiki standing behind her.

Daiki focused on the screen. "I didn't think they come out with this so soon."

Renge picked up the box, she turned it over and read voice actor...

Miyabi – Tsukiyomi Daiki

"You're the-the voice for Miyabi-kun!" Renge wailed as Daiki backed away.

"Not only that he's was hair model, two years ago." Squealed a girl holding an ad from a magazine.

"TSUKIYOMMMMIIIIIIII-SAAAAMMMMAA!" shrieked the same pack of girls that hounded him that morning in front of the Host Club doors. Daiki paled. Ryu smirked.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OR I AM GOING TO STAB YOU WITH A SPOON!" Saiyoki's voice rang out above the cries of her brother's fan girls, waving the spoon, threateningly. The crowd parted and Saiyoki ran through attaching herself to Daki's leg. "Onii-chan! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PICK ME UP!" Then she sank her teeth in his leg, for punishment.

"YOKI! MY LEG!" Daiki cried trying to dislodge the little girl from his leg.

"You promised." Saiyoki said sobbing, "You said that you would come back for me!"

"I am sorry. Yoki." He picked her up, comforting her. Remembering her fear of people leaving her.

"KAWAIIII!" screamed the fan girls, hearts bouncing off the walls.

Saiyoki glared menacingly at the fan girls. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She said hissing at them.

Ryu said, "I like this chick. She knows how to deal with these crazy sheep." the twins overheard this and smirked.

"You _have_ to be in the Host Club!" Renge said exictedly.

"EHH! NO!" Daiki responded.

"Yeah you could be the the gangster type." Ryu joked. Daiki winced as did Saiyoki.

"NO! He has to be the older brother/exotic type!" Renge said pointing at him.

"EXOTIC!" Daiki yelled, while Saiyoki stifles her giggles. "How am I exotic!"

"You're unusual bluish gray hair and interesting violet eyes that changes from purple to a deep indigo when you are mad," Saiyoki stated, "and there is also your slightly tan skin!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Shut up, Yoki." growled Daiki and Saiyoki laughed hugging her brother.

"I love you, too." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"SUGOI!" Shrieked the fan girls watching the little spat between siblings.

"Hmmm... Tsukiyoki, you will defiantly prove profitable to us if you join." Kyoya said scribbling on his clip board.

"No." Daiki said.

Haruhi walked into the battle scene of falling girls and hearts floating in the air. She was a little late, due to checking her grades with her teacher. She spotted Daiki in the middle of the ruckus.

"Daiki, you're here again." Haruhi greeted him.

"OKAA-"Daki slapped his hand over Saiyoki's mouth.

"They are not suppose to know that she's a girl." Daiki whispered into Saiyoki's ear. Saiyoki nodded.

"ONII-CHAN!" Saiyoki jumped out of Daiki's arms and latched herself once again to Haruhi's leg.

The twins grinned, "Saiyoki, if Daiki-kun joins the Host Club then you could see your.. onii-chan:cough:...onee-chan...:cough: everyday after school!"

Saiyoki looked at Renge, "He's in."

Daiki was in disbelief. His sister just sold him into the Host Club for Haruhi.

VVVVVvvvvvVVVVV...After the Host Club...VVVVVvvvvvVVVV

Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Ryu stood there watching Saiyoki do crowd control for Daiki. She made the mistake earlier of using her cute factor, but that made the crowds even more feisty. So she ended up threatening them with a spoon, and for some odd reason it worked.

Saiyoki was getting pissed at the people, "LEAVE ALREADY!"

"Well said." muttered the rest of the Host Club.

"Hmmm... I guess you could be a part of the Host Club too... not as a Host though..." Ryu said to the little girl. "Perhaps a bouncer?"

"Bouncer?" asked Saiyoki.

"You know, throw people out if they are annoying." Ryu responded.

"Aren't all these people annoying?" Saiyoki muttered darkly.

"No, they just kick out the troublesome ones and prevent havoc." Haruhi responds noticing that Saiyoki once again attached herself to her leg.

"Ok, Okaa-san!" Saiyoki says snuggling her face onto Haruhi's pants.

"Stop calling her mom!" Hikaru says, "He's mom!" he points to Kyoya.

"And he's Dad!" Kaoru says pointing to Tamaki.

"Errmm... okay." Saiyoki said unsure, looking weirdly at Kyoya.

"I don't really mind if she calls me Okaa-san." Haruhi said smiling at Saiyoki.

"I DO!" Daiki says, "It is just creepy!"

"Well said Daiki-chan!" says a woman walking toward the Host Club. Daiki and Saiyoki instantly paled hearing this woman.

"Lilith!" Daiki surprised why _she _was there, "What are you doing here?"

"Lilith...isn't that some sort of female demon who kills babies?" Ryu said without thinking.

Lilith glared at Ryu and Ryu responded by glaring back. Ryu didn't like this woman the instant she saw Daiki and Saiyoki go pale.

"I am taking Saiyoki home." Lilith said approaching Haruhi and Saiyoki.

Saiyoki cowered behind Haruhi which is an odd sight to see this confidant, bold girl do because of some woman.

"I am go-going home with Okaa-san!" Saiyoki stuttered holding onto Haruhi tighter.

Lilith looked at Haruhi and was taken aback...she then whispered, "Harukia?" _No, she's dead._ Lilith reminded herself.

"Harukia? I am Haruhi, Saiyoki's cousin." Haruhi stated. "Who are you?"

"I am her step mother." Lilith said with authority pulling at Saiyoki's arm with bruising force, and Saiyoki whimpered. Hearing this, some of the Host club members took action.

Mori picked up Lilith and placed her away from Saiyoki while Hunny sat on Mori's shoulders encouraging Mori. Tamaki stepped in front of Haruhi so that she won't get hurt. Kyoya and the twins stood next to Saiyoki.

"Mommy! Please don't let me go with her. I don't want to go with Baka-face!" Saiyoki said to Kyoya. Kyoya adjusts his glasses and looked at the little girl.

"I am sorry, I don't have the authority to do that, Sai." Kyoya smiled figuring out the trigger, to her survival mode. Daiki smiled at this as well.

Saiyoki's eyes glowed amethyst. She glared at the woman, launching herself at the woman she bit her nose.

"Woah! Go Sai-chan!" Hikaru cheered.

"Go get that demon!" Kaoru cheered.

Lilith had enough. She tore the child away from her nose. Then threw the child across the room. Saiyoki touched the wall and jumped back down onto the floor landing on all fours. She growled at the woman and took out her spoon.

"Uhh..." Tamaki said, noting he should never make Saiyoki mad.

Saiyoki threw the spoon at Lilith, but she dodged it. The spoon went through the wall. And everyone sweat dropped. Lilith then ran toward the child. Saiyoki grabbed the woman's arm and flipped her, but Lilith lands on her hands and side kicked Saiyoki's legs, making fall. Lilith jumps back to her feet and picks up by her uniform. Saiyoki pulls way from the woman tearing part of her uniform.

"DAIKI! RESTRAIN HER NOW!" Lilith screams as Saiyoki once, tries to bite Lilith's hand.

Daiki sighs. "Lilith face it she doesn't want to go with you."

"FINE! YOU STUPID GIRL!" Lilith shrieks at Saiyoki. "WHEN YOUR FATHER COMES HOME I WILL TELL HIM ABOUT THIS!" She then leaves secretly dropping a bag near the entrance.

Saiyoki still in survival mode throws a chair at her. The chair breaks the door and Saiyoki goes for more furniture to throw at the woman in the hall.

"Saiyoki stop she's gone!" Ryu exclaims, "You're destroying the Host Club!"

Saiyoki mutters curse words, picking up another chair.

"How do we stop her?" Tamaki asks.

"Watch and learn friends." Daiki says shuffling through his bag. "This will come in handy in the future." He grabbed something and ran over to Saiyoki, holding up the box he says, "Here Saiyoki, I have strawberry pocky!"

They all sweat dropped.

"That is not pocky. That is your pencil box." Kaoru pointed out.

Ryu not wanting to have the whole room wrecked for them to clean, launchs herself at Saiyoki. She pins the girl down.

"THERE IS POCKY IN MY BAG! GO GET IT!" Ryu yelled, pinning the child down.

"LET GO BITCH!" Saiyoki screams throwing her off.

Ryu lands on all fours, "Hurry up! Get the DAMN POCKY!"

Hikaru a little shocked that an eight year old cussed at Ryu the ex-assassin, then ran over to Ryu's bag. Pulling out random gadgets, and he finally found it.

Saiyoki punched Ryu, but she blocked it. Ryu's eyes started glowing.

"Hunny why don't you try stopping them?" Kaoru asks.

"Their glowing eyes are scary." Hunny responded.

"What about you Mori?" Kyoya asks.

"Ryu is taking care of it." Mori said pointing at the two girls fighting.

Hikaru tosses the pocky at Daiki and Daiki rips open the package. Taking the strawberry covered biscuit, he shoves it in both Saiyoki's and Ryu's mouth.

Saiyoki calms down chewing on the pocky, while Ryu chokes on it.

" Saiyoki." Daiki said earnestly, looking at her straight in the eye. "As punishment for destroying the room, you have to clean it. By yourself."

The Host Club surveyed the room, it looked like a storm hit the place, broken chairs, a broken door, broken vases (none of them valuable) , flowers strewn out everywhere, and a couch and table were flipped over. They all sweat dropped.

"Okay." Saiyoki agreed happily. The club sweat dropped again.

"Isn't that a little harsh Daiki?" Tamaki asks wondering how exactly an eight year old is going to clean up this mess.

"She made it, she cleans it." Daiki shrugged, "She's okay with it too."

"We can help her Daiki-chan!" Hunny said hugging his Bun Bun, Mori nodded.

"No." Saiyoki shook her head while speaking up. "I'll clean it up."

Haruhi bent down to see eye to eye with the lilac eyed girl, "It's a big job to do."

"The longer it takes me, the better. Then I don't have to go home as soon." chirped Saiyoki.

The Host Club looked at her dismally, as she got up and started to pick up broken vase pieces.

"We should leave her alone for a bit." Daiki said calmly, "We'll be waiting for a nice clean room, I'm counting on you Yoki!" yelling behind his back at his sister.

"UN!" was a reply they heard.

VVVVVVVVVV Out of the Third Music Room VVVVVVVVVVV

The group had walked to a nearby cafe in the school and bought drinks and sat down talking and laughing about Daiki's crazed fan girls, and drinking their juice. They decided to head to a court yard and lounge around there. They threw their drinks away in a nearby trash bin and headed out.

Two hours later...(A/N: I'm trying to make time pass here!)

As the whole Host Club sat around the courtyard, doing nothing really...

"Out of all things, pocky! Ha! Strawberry pocky at that!" Hikaru suddenly said, "Does pocky calm her down every time she freaks out?"

"Our mom loved the stuff. It was her way of saying, good job to Saiyoki or everything is going to be alright. So in a way, it reminds her of our mother, and calms her down." Daiki said to Hikaru. Remembering how him mother snacked on the stuff all the time.

"I see." Hikaru said.

"Is your sister some sort of black belt champion like Hunny?" Tamaki asked.

"Not exactly." Daiki sighed, "Let's go to a more private place to talk."

_That fighting style, it's Houyoku Ake (A/N: red phoenix wings)_. Ryu thought watching Daiki closely.

VVVVVVVVVVVV Somewhere on campus...VVVVVVVVV

They all ended up in the rose maze where the Host Club found Haruhi and Tamaki when they played a game of hide-and-seek. They sat down in the gazebo.

"Alright, explain yourself" Tamaki said.

"My father is the leader of Houyoku Ake, it is a secret organization, that assassinates people. Saiyoki and I are part of that gang." Daiki said solemnly.

Ryu twitched, _his father is the leader? No wonder the little girl was good. _

Daiki looked squarely at Ryu, "How were you able to pin Saiyoki down? Even Lilith, vice president of Houyoku Ake, couldn't handle her, that is why she ran. How were you able to fight with her without getting hurt?" He asked suspiciously.

"I had some training." Ryu stated. The air became thick, and tension filled the air.

The Host Club watched them silently.

"From whom?" Daiki asked eying Ryu.

Ryu sat there silently debating in her mind, _if I tell him he will probably turn me in. He won't turn me in. He might since he part of Houyoku Ake... _

The memory of Daiki mother's death filled his mind and his violet eyes changed into indigo.

_+Flashback+_

_Golden eyes peered through the shadows, rain came beating down the warehouse windows. He knew that he wasn't suppose to be there, but he couldn't help that terrible gut feeling screaming at him telling him that his mother shouldn't go. He followed her to the old abandon warehouse._

_"Haru-chan." a woman stated smirking._

_"Yes." Harukia, Daiki's mom said harshly. "You said that you'd kill my children if I didn't come alone. What do you want?"_

_"I was hired to kill you, but I want to play with you first." snicker the woman, golden eyes glowing at Haruki with hatred._

_Daiki watched the two women fight. Harukia wasn't that great of a fighter but she managed to slice the woman's slide. The woman pointed the gun at Harukia._

_"NOOOOO!" Daiki screamed running toward his mother._

_BANG! _

_Daiki was too late. _

_Harukia saw the tattoo of the dragon god on the stranger's side and the last words his mother said, "Ryujin." _

_Lightning flashed, and He saw his mother's murderer's profile for a split second. The woman was short in stature she had long black hair and golden eyes. On her side was a ripped t-shirt and the tattoo of a black dragon, with it's mouth bearing it's sharp teeth, peeked through the hole. The woman left, smiling._

_+End Flashback+_

Ryu sighed. "Ryujin...Houyoku Ake's rival. "

Daiki's eyes widened and he grabbed Ryu by the collar. "Ryu-Ryujin! Have come here to kill me too, just like Okaa-san?" Daiki's eyes glowed as he pressed a knife at Ryu's throat. "Answer me you bastard!"

Ryu flipped him onto the ground and pinned him down. "Don't start accusing people without hearing their side of the story!" she growled.

"So you did kill her!" He hissed struggling to get out from under Ryu, though he wasn't really trying.

Ryu squeezed his wrists tighter, "My sister shot me, but I ended up killing her before hitting the ground. I was in a coma for three years, and for one year I was put through intensive training. I left Ryujin because they turned corrupt while I was sleeping." Ryu said darkly at him, loosening her grip on his wrists.

Kyoya pulled out his camera and took a picture, and the other members of Host Club sweat dropped.

"You killed your sister?" Tamaki stated. "I thought Ryoki was your friend."

"Ryoki is... was my friend." Ryu said, "She was my sister; she was also my only friend in Ryujin." Ryu got off Daiki. "Your mother died three years ago, so it couldn't be me." She looked into Daiki's indigo eyes sticking her hand out at him, "Look, I am sorry about what happened to your mother."

Daiki grabbed her hand and Ryu pulled him up from off the grass. "I am sorry about what happened to your sister." Daiki stated as his eyes changed back to violet.

"You don't want to be in Houyoku Ake, either." Ryu said, "I could tell in your eyes."

Daiki squeezed Ryu's hand and she blushed.

Kyoya took another picture. Haruhi who saw him take a picture, sweat dropped.

"My father wants me to take over though. Ever since I turned eighteen, I moved out. I decided I would train, but I won't assassin people for Houyoku Ake. I hate them for turning my father into a monster and I hate killing even more." Daiki's eyes darkened still not letting Ryu's hand go.

"What about your sister?" Hikaru and Karou asked.

"She hates them too. She hates to kill, but she's not as lucky as me, she's forced to be in it, unlike me. Since she's a minor, I couldn't take her under my care, but she had to stay in our father's hand. So they use her, she didn't even know that's she was being used. Until this year. You see, Saiyoki doesn't exactly kill, but she has the talents to. She just lures people to our people, and she doesn't know that they're going to be killed." Daiki said remembering Saiyoki's mental break down.

" Until she saw one die herself. It was so hard to calm her down. She ran away numerous times, and _nearly_ killed half of the Phoenixes. Saiyoki refused to have anything to do with the gang after that." Daiki's eye's deepened a dark indigo almost black color.

"But our father doesn't like that, so she was threatened. She never told me how she was threatened, but she said that she's still forced to do what she used to do, and cries every time she does it. So...half the time she lets them escape." Daiki eyes were clearly in misery, tears were begging to be spilled out, but Daiki held it in not wanting to show weakness.

Tamaki and Hunny were sobbing listening to Daiki's past. The twins were unusually quiet. Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi were contemplating.

Ryu wrapped her arms around the taller bluish gray haired boy trying to comfort him. She didn't understand why she did this, and she placed her head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. It was soothing to Ryu listening to his heart.

Daiki burried his face into the Ryu's black hair. He deeply breath in her hair smelling strawberry. Strawberry, reminded him of his mother, which reminded him of Saiyoki, which made him feel utterly hopeless to the situation he was put in. He went to school to forget his problems at home. He didn't like feeling vulnerable to people. He didn't want to burden them with his past. He not understand this feeling blossoming in his heart, hugged Ryu tighter and wept into the black, strawberry scented, silky tresses.

Kyoya couldn't help it, he whipped out his camera once again and took more pictures.

The twins smirked at Kyoya's actions. "Maybe we should reassign him to 'emo.' "

Ryu glared at them, noticing how close she was to the boy she blushed. She wanted to push him away for making herself blush, but for some odd reason she also wanted to hug this boy tighter, to let him know that she is there for him.

"How can she still smile like that?" Hunny asked not sobbing anymore. Saiyoki's childhood sounded so unbelievable, but Daiki's eyes say made it clear he was not lying.

Daiki lifted his face from Ryu's soft hair and wiped away his tears. "I have no idea..." Daiki trailing off realizing how close he was to Ryu. Daiki blushed and let go of the petite 'boy' and stepped away from 'him.' Ryu a little disappointed and happy that Daiki let go and that his eyes change back to its normal color, also made a step back.

Haruhi then spoke up, "You don't know why she smiles?" for she knew clearly why.

"Not at all.." Daiki said, "Do you?" he said looking at his cousin. The Host club turned toward her.

"No." she said innocently, eying Ryu who seemed to also know.

"Anyways, just so you guys know, don't ever call her Sai, it triggers her survival mode. But I'm sure some of you already knew that." Daiki said looking at Kyoya smirking, "How did you find out?" Daiki asked Kyoya.

"You always called her Yoki, or Saiyoki, but never Sai. It's simple really." Kyoya answered, readjusting his glasses.

_It's not simple at all. _The Host Club thought sweat dropping. "You guys better carry some strawberry pocky with you just in case though." Daiki warned them. They nodded in response.

"Shall we check up on the little kitty?" Tamaki asked.

"Un." They replied and headed toward the Third Music room.

About four hours later...so it's...6:30 pm...(A/N: Lalalala...time passes ohohohoho...)

VVVVVV Third Music Room VVVVVVV

"Sugooiii! I actually finished cleaning!" Saiyoki threw her arms in the air joyfully. The room wasn't like the storm before, it was more beautiful and cleaner than ever. How Saiyoki did it, she doesn't even know. While cleaning she found a bag of cookies near the entrance and decided to put it on the repaired or new coffee table. Then the door opened. "Welcome!" Saiyoki said enthusiastically.

VVVVVVV Outside the Third Music Room...at the same time...VVVVVVV

"Even if she's not done. Don't do anything stupid." Daiki warned the members, "Or if it looks terrible, still...don't say anything!" He said and they all nodded. Kyoya opened the door and a bright light blinded them, no rose petals though, but rather, water lily petals, "Welcome!" said a bright enthusiastic voice.

VVVVVVVVVVV Inside the Third Music Room VVVVVVVV

The group stepped inside, surprised how beautiful the room was. For some odd reason there was a fountain in the room.

"Yoki...yo-yo-you did this?" Daiki sputtered out, amazed.

"UN!" Saiyoki answered brightly.

"How exactly?" Kyoya asked, looking at a vase filled with lilies.

"Uhm...hehe...I have no idea!" Saiyoki laughed sweat dropping, and scratching her head.

" Look! Cookies!" Hunny exclaimed heading toward the sweets with Mori following right behind him.

"Everyone! Have a cookie! They look delicious!" Hunny said, handing one to each of them.

The Host Club each took it from Hunny's hand and ate it at the same time.

"Wow these are good!" Hunny exclaimed

"Ah." Mori agreed

"Yummy!" Hikaru and Karou they said together

" Splendid!" Tamaki sighed

"..." Kyoya, Ryu, Daiki, and Haruhi stayed silent, enjoying the taste of the cookie.

Saiyoki looked at the cookie weirdly, and then her eyes widened. "STOP EATI-" too late she heard a many thuds, the whole Host Club was unconscious.

Saiyoki sighed, _And I thought my work here was done._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Author's Notes:

OCHIBI-CHAN HERE! Well, well, well, our new characters are assassins too! Scary...Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku! Anyways thank you for reading and reviewing everybody! Please keep doing that XP! Oh yeah...sorry about the many explanations and weird transitions...Mann...i told Dee-sama to keep out that fight scene with Ryu-chan and Saiyoki XD...Ahh well...Oh dear! We saw some fluff in here too! Alrite everybody! Ochibi-chan OUT:salutes:

Dee-sama: DAMN IT I AM FRIGGIN TIRED! yawns I am going to sleep. I don't know how I am going to get used to school. I should have taken night classes... Oh...errmm... yay for fluff... Oo hahahahaha it is kinda twisted that Ryu looks like Daiki's mom's murderer o,O... My goal was to finish this before school starts, but it looks like it won't.

Me and Ochibi couldn't decide whether to make Daiki a model or a voice actor. So I put both XP.

Well review please. The more reviews the more the chapters will get done faster.

Renge: Is anybody going to get me out of this motor!

Ochibi chan and Dee-sama are laughing evily in the background.

Ochibi-chan: Ku ku ku...yes...wait...no! Ahahahahaa!

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

I will thank you all properly the next chapter.

Bye everyone! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Poisoning and Misunderstandings

Discliamer: I don't own it so please don't sue... remember Dee-sama loves you...(:looks at Ochibi-chan nervously:)

Authors notes: Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 8: Poisoning and Misunderstandings

O

O

O

O

Saiyoki shuffled through Daiki's pockets looking for his cell phone and house keys.

VVVVVVVV The Next Day VVVVVVVVV

The Host Club woke up with pain in their stomachs, and found themselves in an awkward place. The room was quite large and circular. They found themselves looking at each other, with the same expression on their faces, _"Where the hell are we?" _They were in a large white room, with a high dome like ceiling, windows practically everywhere, it almost felt like they were in the sky, or a glass bowl. Each bed had a window on both sides, that started from the floor, and stopping at where the ceiling curved.

"Can someone tell me where we are?" Tamaki asked clutching his aching tummy. His voice was soft, but the room made amplified it.

"No idea, the last thing I remember I was eating a cookie." Hunny said sitting up from the white bed. A small groan escaped his mouth because his stomach hurt.

"Ah." The Host Club agreed with him.

"I think I know where we are.." Daiki said looking at his surroundings.

"Eh?" Hikaru said. "Where?" Responded Karou. With their stomachs in pain as well.

"I think-no, we're in my house right now." Daiki said remembering that he only used this room once.

"Are we really?" Ryu asks. Cursing in her mind, _MY ... STOMACH! These are even worse then those banshee cookies._

"Yeah..." Daiki breathed.

In the center of the room was a spiral staircase going down. They all jumped at the sudden noise of someone going up the stairs from the floor below. Saiyoki walked in yawning, "Good morning, up aren't we?" she said going to a large cabinet equipped with a small stove and was between two floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Yoki...how did we get to my estate?" Daiki asked the small, and apparently tired, little girl.

"After you all passed out, I decided to take you to your house Onii-chan." Saiyoki replied yawning getting some keys out and unlocking the very large closet.

They all sweat dropped at her statement. "How did we get here?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"I brought you here." Saiyoki yawned again. The Host Club sweat dropped again. She opened the large cabinet and the host club saw an array of: bottles, liquids, powders, creams, lotions, bandages, swabs, and herbs.

"Saiyoki, what happened to us?" Kyoya asked watching the small girl get up on those library-like-ladders, she rolled the ladder, and take a bunch of items from the cabinet.

"You guys were poisoned by those cookies you ate." Saiyoki wearily said.

The Host Club jerked their heads up at the word poisoned.

"Baka-face added her special poison to those cookies." Saiyoki shrugged. "It slowly kills the person emotionally and physically." Saiyoki grabbed the items she needed and set them on a counter next to the cabinet.

They all paled at the word kill.

Saiyoki continued, " It's odorless and can't be seen by the eye, unlike cyanide, that kills you immediately, as I said, it kills slowly." she started pouring water in a pot, and let it boil, and then started smashing some green herbs together. "Baka-face made it herself, so there's no antidote for it."

The Host Club paled, so did Daiki, he never heard that Lilith made something so horrible.

"Ar-ar- w-w-we g-g-going to-" Hikaru stuttered, but was cut off by Saiyoki.

Saiyoki shook her head and looked at the club behind her, "No, you will not die, you see, I know how to make the antidote." The Host club sighed in relief.

Hikaru sweat dropped, "I thought you said there wasn't any antidote."

"How do you know that Lilith made it though? And how do you know the antidote?" Kyoya questioned the girl.

Saiyoki sighed, she didn't want to admit this in front of her brother, but she had to eventually, " She gave it to me before." The Host Club looked at her is shock, did they just hear right, that Lilith gave this young girl _poison_?

"For some odd reason, I was always immune to poison, so nothing worked on me, but the effects would still get me. I could never run away from that." Saiyoki said putting her index finger to her chin, thinking about it, and looked more mature than the Host Club has ever seen her before. "Anyways, don't worry about me, but worry about your own bodies! So lie down! Even though I gave you the medicine last night, not all the toxins are removed yet, so I had to give you some periodically. This will be your last dose."

The members immediately were still in the bed as they listened to Saiyoki sing a song, which calmed their minds and hearts. They heard her cutting and smashing herbs together, placing it all in a pot. An aroma that smelled like spring flowers filled the room. She carefully poured the substance from the pot into small pill capsules.

"Done." they heard Saiyoki say, she was pouring a pink liquid in tea-cups, after that she put two green tablets on each saucer and started giving it to the Host club members.

"Swallow the pills, and then drink the tea." Saiyoki instructed.

It was quite odd for the Host club to see this, a crazy, happy, girl suddenly turned mature and acting as if she was older than them, although she acted like this; the Host Club did what she told them. It was awkward, usually pills taste very unappetizing, but these pills tasted like mints. As they drank the tea it tasted sweet, even for it's odd color, it was really good for medicine.

"This is really tasty Yoki, what did you do to it?" As Daiki drank up the tea.

"Freshed picked berries, fruit, and flowers. Even though there's medicine you can't taste it!" Saiyoki returning to her bubbly self.

"Hmmm..what kind of...items?" Hunny asked swallowing the tea as well.

"Uhm...cherries, pears, cherry blossoms, sweet peas, lilies, lavender, lotuses, mint, peppermint, spearmint, strawberries, red berries, green leaves, apple blossoms, roses, and honey!" Saiyoki answered titling her head to the side a little. (A/N: That is not a real tea! So DO NOT try it, because I just made that up right now.)

"Ah!" Haruhi exclaimed, "My stomach feels better!" and the Host club realized they too felt better then when they woke up.

"Anyways, we're all in pajamas if you haven't noticed...so I advise you all change in the changing rooms floor below." Sayoki explained.

The Host club just then noticed that they were in cotton pajamas: Haruhi's were red, Tamaki's were white, Karou's were peach, Hikaru's were blue, Hunny's was a light pink, Mori's was a deep purple it was almost black, Kyoya's were lavender, Ryu's were black, and Daiki's were green. They all looked at Saiyoki who was wearing a light yellow top that reached to right above her knees and matching yellow pajama pants that reached to the middle of her legs.

"HOW DID WE GET CHANGED INTO PAJAMAS?" They all yelled at her.

"Wha! I didn't change you! Yumiko-chan and Daisuke-kun did!" Saiyoki yelped scared that the Host Club will murder her.

"Huh? Yumiko and Daisuke-san?" They all had question marks popping out of no where, or everyone except, Mori, Kyoya, and Daiki.

"They're the maid and butler of this house." Daiki told the others who looked confused,

"Oh..." They answered.

"Un...I'm going to go now, there's slippers next to your bed and your school uniform that were dry cleaned. Ja ne!" and Saiyoki walked down the spiral stair case yawning again.

VVVVVVV Breakfast after changing and hygiene stuff VVVVVVV

The Host Club smelled a sweet aroma fill the air. "I smell breakfast." Daiki smiled, "Let's go." they all followed Daiki down a hall to some stairs that leaded them to an entrance. He turned right, to a room with a dark mahogany table, there was eight chairs on each side and one on each end. So in total there were twenty matching mahogany chairs.

"Geez Daiki, I didn't know you were rich." Haruhi said looking at her surroundings.

"You weren't supposed to know _dear _cousin, according to my father." Daiki smirked and spat at the same time.

"So...you're a _rich bastard_ too?" Haruhi said ever so innocently.

"Sure, if you want to put it that way Hah-Rue-HEE!" Daiki said with a sing-song voice.

"Rich bastard." Haruhi twitched at the way he said her name. Daiki laughed.

The Host Club watched in amusement, and anger at the small family fight as they got seated.

"I could help pay your debt you know." Daiki said nonchalantly.

The Host Club piled on him with an exception from Ryu and Haruhi who just stared, and started towards the kitchen for food.

"Oh no you don't!" Tamaki hissed.

"Don't forget-"Hikaru started.

"-Saiyoki's debt!" Kaoru finished.

"She could pay it on her own!" Daiki choked.

"I don't want Haru-chan to leave so soon!" Hunny said on top of the pile.

Mori nodded in agreement.

"I don't know..." Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"KYOYA!" the Host Club hissed, except Daiki.

"It was a joke. Now get off me! I can't feel my legs!" Kyoya demanded.

"You win! I can't breathe! So Grrooff!" Daiki's muffled voice wailed.

They all got off of him and dusted themselves.

"Ah! Daiki-sama! You're back! With some friends I see!" a lady in a maid outfit came in, her hair was very long and braided down her back.

"Hello...Yumiko-san" Daiki said huffing politely, "You don't... mind serving... our breakfast?"

"Of course not, Daisuke-san is preparing it right now." Yumiko smiled when she said 'Daisuke'.

"Yeah he is. Looks good too." Ryu stated coming out of the kitchen with Haruhi, for they just finished watching the butler amusedly cook and sing at the same time.

Daiki thought to himself, _Oh my god Ryu is GAY! _

Yumiko looked at Daiki, stfling her giggles at his face, "Daiki-sama, he meant the food..." she whispered in his ear.

Daiki flushed, "Ahahahaa.."

Ryu felt a pang of jealousy and thought, _Does he like the MAID?_

Haruhi tried to keep a straight face as well, knowing what took place in those two's minds just by looking at them. _They're so obvious._

" _Ahem_, is Saiyoki going to join us?" Daiki asked wondering where his sister had went anyways after treating them.

"Not for today's breakfast, she went back to sleep." Yumiko answered as the Host Club sweat dropped.

"Did she not sleep enough last night?" Ryu inquired, she did noticed the little girl was more tired than usual.

"Oh, good lord no." Yumiko said surprised, "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Hunny asked.

"She'll tell you eventually." Yumiko said. "I'm sorry dearies, but I better help Daisuke-san, I don't want your breakfast burned now! Bye bye!" Yumiko scurried off to the kitchen.

"Is it just me or does she know something we don't know?" Hikaru stated aloud.

"Probably." Karou responded.

"Did you think Yoki-chan stayed up for us all night long?" Hunny asked.

"We should ask Saiyoki later on." Tamaki stated.

Then there was silence, but it was broken by a large bang of the door and a low voice say, "BREAAAKKKKKFFFASSTT IS SEERRVVEEDD!"

The Host club sweat dropped yet again.

VVVVVVVVVVVV At School VVVVVVVV

"I forgot we still had school..." Hikaru sighed.

The Host club was walking onto campus amazingly early, wondering how they woke up so early, but then it struck them that it was a late start because the teachers had a staff meeting, which means one more week till no school.(A/N: How they got that reasoning, I have no idea...) Considering the time it took them to eat, it was quite long. But nonetheless, they went to school.

The campus was pretty empty, and that made Daiki pretty happy because that means no crazed fan girls after him. Tamaki was a little bit sad because of the lack of attention from females outside of Host Club. Ryu on the other hand was on the same boat as Daiki not wanting to see crazed fangirls. Kyoya needed to figure out the bills, on how much Saiyoki damaged the place. Haruhi wanted to study and finish the homework she didn't do last night thanks to a psycho woman who poisoned them. As for the twins they were scheming, making plans for some certain victims, namely Daiki. Hunny wanted something spicy for fear of being poisoned and Mori stoic as ever ... who knows what that boy wants.

They all to the Third Music Room, to kill some time before school started.

Ryu sat on the couch bored. She had a full nights rest and didn't feel sleepy at all. Which meant that she was actually going to be up during lecture. She didn't even really need to be up for lecture because of the equipment she set up, a while ago. Remembering that she didn't go over yesterday's notes yet she took out her cellphone, reading the lecture that went on yesterday.

Haruhi sat next to Ryu, with her book open. Reading the chapter they were assigned to read last night. Ryu stretched and absently kicked Haruhi's book into the fountain.

"Ah, gomen." Ryu apologized looking at the floating book in the fountain.

"How am I going to study! Do you know how much that book cost me!" Haruhi snapped.

Ryu took the book out of the fountain. "Geez, woman I said I was sorry!" Ryu said setting the wet book on the coffee table.

"Now what am I going to do? My book is wet and my homework was in that book. Now I can't even turn in my homework." Haruhi complained. Ryu shuffled through her bag and taking out her book, she gave it to the troubled girl.

"Here you could have my book." Ryu said. "As for the homework, I'll dry it for you in the bathroom or I could give you my homework."

The twins looked up shocked. "Ryu you actually do homework? I never see you turn it in."

"I turn it in either before I take a nap or after school." Ryu shrugged. "It's annoying to wake up in the middle of sleeping, just to do something as frivolous as turning in a paper."

"I don't want your paper. That is cheating." Haruhi said, "Forget it. I'll dry my paper myself!" She marched out of the Host Club taking her soggy book with her.

"PMS." mumbled Ryu finishing her paper that she almost finished in the library yesterday, if it wasn't for a bunch of stupid girls fantasizing out loud. After finishing her paper she stuffed the paper in her bag. Ryu caught a glimpse of something not right in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Kyoya on his black laptop. Walking over to the glasses clad boy she reddened instantly looking at the screen.

It was a picture of her and Daiki hugging each other, holding hands...and from that angle it looked like... "GOOD LORD! WHEN DID YOU TAKE THOSE!" Ryu shrieked. Everyone looked up at the shrieking girl and ran over to see what exactly Ryu was angry about. Daiki not seeing the pictures yet restrained Ryu from committing first degree murder of Kyoya. Ryu reddened even more. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled getting out of Daiki's embrace. Ryu then ran out of the room blushing madly.

"Kyoya are sure that was wise?" Tamaki said worried that Ryu might go kill someone, "I mean yes, it will bring in profit, but they _are_ both assassins you know."

Daiki looked at the screen. On the screen he saw Ryu on top of him, making Ryu the petite 'boy' look like the attacker. He reddened instantly. "You're no-not going to show tha-that to anyone, are you?" Daiki stuttered.

Kyoya smiled a blackmailing smile. "I could print you out a copy if you want."

Daiki glared. And ran out as well, flushing a deep red. He looked like he WAS a ripe tomato.

"I advise you not to show anyone those pictures Kyoya." Tamaki said even more worried that there are two angry or embarrassed assassins loose out on campus. _Who knows what they'll do. _Tamaki thought.

Kyoya sighed in defeat, sure he wanted to make money for the Club, but he'd rather keep his head on his body, thank you very much.

VVVVVVVVV... Meanwhile in Daiki's estate...vvvVVVvvv

Saiyoki had the maid call her in sick. She didn't want to go to school, she didn't want that Baka-face woman to pick her up after school. She just wanted to sleep a little and go visit her older brother in the Host Club. After all she was appointed bouncer, and she didn't want anybody else to take her job.

"Ku ku ku ku..."Saiyoki laughed evilly looking at the screen of her white laptop.

Pictures of the Host Club of the sleeping members were taking by her periodically during the night. Saiyoki was just finishing photoshopping the twins together on the same bed. After she finished that she worked on putting all the members on the same bed. On the table next to her was a calendar she made. Each month featured one of the members sleeping. For the last three months on the calendar, she had shopped all of them together in embarrassing poses.

Saiyoki flipped through her homemade calender imitating that creepy girl Renge, "Oh ho ho ho ho ho! OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

Yumiko, the maid stood in the middle of the room holding Saiyoki's drink sweat dropping.

VVVVvvvv ... After school ...vvvvVVVV

Even though it was a minimum day, Ryu felt like class went on forever. Class seemed to faster when she was asleep, but now that she was actually awake the teacher took every opportunity to pick on her. She didn't have a problem with most of the questions, which surprised the teacher. With the questions she couldn't answer she buffered them to Haruhi, who answered all of them correctly. The teacher looked at his most laziest student in a new light.

Ryu followed the twins to the cafe and Haruhi to get something to eat. Since Haruhi didn't have brought an obento box, Ryu offered to pay for her meal, to make up what she did to her text book.

"Hmm ... Haruhi what do you want to eat?" Ryu asked standing in front of the lunch line with Haruhi next to her.

"Sushi." Haruhi said happliy.

"Ok." Ryu looked at the cafeteria lady, "We'll have the sushi special, two strawberry parfaits, and a ramen with kelp, extra tobacco sauce, anchovies, swiss cheese, jalapeños, vinegar, pineapple chunks, milk, pickles, chucks of beef, and a raw egg. Oh! And mint tea. Haruhi do you want tea?" Haruhi nodded with blue lines appearing near her head at Ryu's order _Does she have ANY taste buds? _Haruhi thought, "Make that two mint teas." Ryu said telling the lady who sweat dropped at Ryu's outrageous order.

After paying the lady they received their meal. Not too far from them was Daiki fuming. _Ryu was buying lunch for his cousin, does that mean he likes Haruhi? _The twins saw the jealous boy, and grinned, it was time for them to execute the get-Ryu-jealous plan. The two red heads snaked their arms around Daiki's neck.

Hikaru hand went through the bluish gray locks, "No wonder you were a hair boy model, _Daiki_ your hair is so soft!" Daiki blanched at the contact of the twins.

"Not to mention that his skin is so nice and supple." Kaoru said stroking his cheek.

Daiki thanked god that most of the student body went home after school, because he didn't want to his fan girls to see this. He didn't hate his fan girls, he just didn't want them spreading rumors about him and the dopplegangers hitting on him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Daiki panicked, _I AM NOT GAY! _Daiki screamed in his head then he spotted Ryu staring at him, _CRAP MAYBE I AM!_ He froze at the sight of the brunette 'boy.'

"Here Daiki you should try this it is good!" Hikaru said spoon feeding Daiki a piece of his commoner banana split sundae. Kaoru pulled on Daiki's chin opening his mouth.

"Hikaru you are so sloppy!" Kaoru said. Whipped cream smeared Daiki's cheek.

"I want to lick off the cream Kaoru!" Hikaru said pushing his brother's face out of the way.

"No! I want to, Hikaru!" Kaoru said pulling Daiki closer to him.

Daiki still in shock seeing Ryu's contact clad black eyes staring at him in equally shocked. Ryu was shocked at the twin's antics, and at the possibility that Daiki could potentially be gay.

Hikaru solved the 'problem' by smearing both of Daiki's cheeks with cream. The twin's stood there licking Daiki like a popsicle.

"Ryu come join us!" Hikaru said, "You know you want to!"

Ryu blushed once again as well as Daiki.

"Ryu likes boys." Kaoru seductively whispered in Daiki's ear, making him tingle at the words, also making Daiki whole face red. _So Ryu is really gay! Does that make me homosexual?_

Ryu couldn't take it anymore. _THEY were hitting on HIM, do** I** mean anything to HIM!_ Ryu thought in her mind bitterly._ Oh good lord he IS gay!_ She approached the twins and slipped on a banana peel and landed on top of Daiki.

Daiki's mind was reeling, _Ryu likes boys. Ryu is on top of me. RYU LIKES BOYS AND IS ON TOP OF ME!_ His whole body went red and he felt like the room was an oven.

"Daiki are you gay?" Ryu blurted out not thinking at the time.

"I-I...no?..wait yes? nO...YES?.NO!...I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" Daiki screamed pushed Ryu off him and shoved the twins out of the way, still screaming, "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" they could faintly hear some sobs.

Ryu plopped onto the floor shocked, "He is gay." Ryu put her head in her hands shaking her head on the verge of a mental break down. "He's gay... he's gay... he's GaY..." Her head shot up, " HE'S GAY!"

Haruhi walked over to the twins, and mental Ryu. She went to the twins and smacked their heads.

"He's gay." Ryu repeated.

"What was that for?" Hikaru and Karou yelled, rubbing the spot where she hit them.

"He's gay. He's gay." Ryu said like she was in a trance.

"Punishment. And you know why." She said twitching when she saw Ryu.

"He's gay. He's Gay. He's GAY." Ryu kept chanting. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Ryu. Get a grip." She said shaking her.

"OH MY GAWD HE'S GAY!" Ryu screamed. Haruhi then slapped her. Ryu immediately shuts up.

"DOES HE EVEN KNOW THAT YOUR A WOMAN RYU! GET-A-GRIP MAN!" Haruhi yelled at the deranged Ryu.

"I thought he already knew." Ryu stated out of her stupor, "Why? Doesn't he know?" Then Ryu muttered under her breathe, "p.m.s."

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked at her dumbfounded.

"My cousin. Is. Very. DENSE." Haruhi huffed, this all happened because Ryu didn't say anything YET?

" Well...I mean isn't it obvious that I'm a girl...well you know?" Ryu asked looking at the shocked people.

Hikaru and Karou laughed. " He's only seen you in guy clothes. You were still had your corset on when you wore pajamas, and now he thinks YOUR gay." they kept laughing. Ryu glared. Veins were popping out, POP! There's one.

" WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?' Ryu and Haruhi yelled.

"Just that Ryu likes boys." they answered shrugging.

Pop. There's two.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!" Ryu yelled. Haruhi's mouth opened, gaping.

" YOU TWO DIDN'T TELL HIM I AM GIRL?" Ryu roared.

"Must've slipped our minds.." Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped at the fierce-looking Ryu.

PoP! There's fifteen.

"HOW CAN THAT SLIP YOUR MINDS?" it was Haruhi who yelled this time.

After many minutes of shouting at each other, Haruhi and Ryu started chasing and then throttling them. They all calmed down and decided that they should just tell the poor boy. Ryu's popped veins were gone.

"Why should we tell him?" Kaoru asked while they were walking to the Third Music Room.

Ryu and Haruhi glared, "He'll think he's Bi, Gay, or he might get a sex-change sometime soon." Haruhi stated. They all sweat dropped.

"He'd go that far?" Hikaru questioned still sweat dropping.

Haruhi shrugged, "Maybe. He could turn into an okama like my dad...maybe."

Hikaru and Kaoru shivered, picturing Daiki in a dress and make-up. Ryu looked at them weirdly, and then glared, "Stop thinking disturbing thoughts you two."

"Hai hai" they answered saluting.

They entered the Third Music Room and spotted Daiki eating cake depressingly next to the cheerful as ever, bubbly Hunny. Mori was sitting with them watching them eat cake.

"Daiki!" Ryu said looking at him. "I am-"

Daiki sprinted out of the room turning red.

"Ah! Daiki-chan didn't finish his cake!" Hunny exclaimed.

"DAMN IT!" Ryu punched a hole in the wall. The Host club jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Ahhh! I just fixed that wall!" Saiyoki sighed as she came in the room.

"DAMN IT!" Ryu said punching another hole in the wall. Saiyoki twitched.

"Someone stop her!" Tamaki wailed as Ryu punched another hole in the wall.

Saiyoki calmly walked up to Tamaki's chair and breaks one of the legs off, the chair. The sprawled Tamaki looked at her in wonder.

Saiyoki went up to Ryu as she screamed, "I AM A GIRL DAMN IT! A GIR-" and Saiyoki swung the leg like a bat and smacked her over the head.

"SHUT IT!" Saiyoki yelled in anger, "I JUST FIXED THOSE WALLS!"

Ryu was on the ground like a lifeless doll. Then she got back up muttering, "I am going home." Then she looked at Kyoya, "E-mail me the bills again okay?" and walked out the door.

"What just happened here?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi sighed, " Hikaru and Kaoru hit on Daiki again to make Ryu jealous. They both had a mental break down because Daiki thinks Ryu is gay and Ryu thinks Daiki is gay. Daiki doesn't know that Ryu is a girl, yet." the Host Club sweat dropped again.

"Oh." Kyoya said. "Why are you here Saiyoki?"

"To give you this." Saiyoki stated giving Kyoya a pink envelope, running out the door, going after her crazy brother.

"Whaaaa! It is a love letter!" Hunny points at the pink envelope.

"EEEHHHHH!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi exclaimed.

Hikaru snatches the pink envelope tearing it open pulling one of the pieces of paper that was pink.

"Dear Kyoya, I loveu loveu loveu you." Hikaru smirks.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" everyone exclaimed except Hikaru who was laughing at them.

"Give me that." Kyoya said snatching it back. "Dear Kyoya, I am sorry for wrecking the room yesterday. This is also for future damages, because Onii-chan says that I am accident prone." Kyoya smirked, "Like she could pay for-" He took out the check and his glasses tilted. "Ehm. This will cover more than enough."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV A week later...VVVVVVVVVVVVV

For the whole a week after that Daiki avoided Ryu. If anyone mentioned Ryu's name he would turn red and run. Even Saiyoki tried to tell him, but he ran from her too. Ryu on the other hand sulked at his actions. Causing the other Host Club members and Saiyoki with the exception of Ryu and Daiki to take action.

After a couple discussions and strawberry pockys later, they came up with their first plan.

"May the Host Club's Action Plan One work!" Saiyoki cheered. They smiled at the little girl, and laughed evilly in their minds at what they had in store for the two victims.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Author's Notes:

Dee-sama here! Poor confused Daiki! XP Hehehehhehe... Thanks for the reviews! And yes Haruhi was PMSing. Ryu is always PMSing so that doesn't really matter.

A BIG THANK YOU TO:

people : story they wrote

**sanzo-reload **: A Shot for Happiness (Kyou Kara Maou fic, FIRST EVER or at least very rare non Yaoi ficcy... I like the OC characters...)

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehii **: Half of Me (Danny Phantom fic, POV of Danny who is very

in character.)

**One-chan et Imoto-chan** : No More Reason (Angsty OHSH Club fic, great potential)

**Xmidnite.PeAceX** – for putting up with my craziness, and staying up with me for the Ficcy

AND all the people from 2 chapters ago

like:

**crepes**

**Kyo and Sinclair**

**moonshinegal**

**Orokashii**

**Anime Punk Kitty**

**David Johnston**

**SilverKleptoFox**

**Tama-baby08**

Dee-sama: Should we have one of the characters hit by a bus?

Ochibi-chan: Why not?

Dee-sama: It has to say on the side in big letters, "Life is Great!"

Ochibi-chan: We're so cruel.

Dee-sama and Ochibi-chann are silent...and then burst out laughing. . 

OCHiBi-Chan right here:munches on cheese: Yum...anyways, do you like the fight sequence...of yelling...Ohohohohohoho...Yeah well...we wanted to do the next chapter reallllllllllyyyy badly...so...chyah...Anyways...uhm uhm uhm...as the school year comes around...expect a few longer gaps. GomEn! -.-...Thanks being awesome readers. Oh yeah...one more thing...PLEASE REVIEW! Because...we'd like sum feed back...from anonymous people too! Thanks for reading! You guys are THE best! Alright...Ochibi-chan is OUT! XP


	9. Messaging Party

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Authors notes:

Ochibi-chan: You wished you owned it.

Dee-sama: Not really because I'd have to deal with...:rambles on and on:

Ochibi-chan: You know what?

Dee-sama: Yes?

Ochibi-chan: Be quiet.

Dee-sama: Grrrr...

Chapter 9: Messaging Party

Saiyoki turned on her webcam attached to her laptop. She then signed on the Host Club chat room. Her screen name: ChibiSaiko.

Welcome to the Host Club Chatroom.

**ChibiSaiko** has entered.

**GUESS WHO**: Shut up!

**WHO AM I**: NO YOU SHUT UP!

**X.xDragon.slayeRx.X**: SHUT IT! OR I'LL BLOCK YOU BOTH!

**X.xDragon.slayeRx.X** gives **GUESS WHO** a warning.

**X.xDragon.slayeRx.X** gives **WHO AM I** a warning.

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O** is back from away.

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O**: I am only gone for 5 sec and u are already fighting...

**WildSilentOne**: Hello ChibiSaiko.

**ChibiSaiko**: Allo! What just...nvm. So who are all of you again?

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O**: Kyoya

**PrinceCharming**: Tamaki

**HunnyBunBun**: Hunny:hugs:

**WildSilentOne**: Mori

**GUESS WHO**: guess

**WHO AM I**: the name says it all

**HaFuji16**: Haruhi

**X.xDragon.slayeRx.X**: Ryu... Saiyoki nice webcam.

**GUESS WHO**: HaFuji16 what kind of name is that! No imagination at all!

**HaFuji16**: Thnks Hikaru.

**WHO AM I**: How did you know?

**ChibiSaiko**: Yeah. (waves into webcam)

**PrinceCharming**: Umm... I now declare the first meeting in the Host Club Chatroom!

**ChibiSaiko**: where is nii-chan?

**GUESS WHO**: arent u at his house?

**ChibiSaiko**: no (shakes head in webcam)

**HaFuji16**: where are you?

**ChibiSaiko**: in my room (white background in webcam)

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O**: it looks like an asylum

**ChibiSaiko**: _O.o...ShadowKing...o.O: it looks like an asylum..._ what is that? (Saiyoki is bouncing up and down for some odd reason)

**ChibiSaiko**: U should come and visit anyways. (still bouncing up and down and then suddenly disappears off the webcam)

**WildSilentOne**: ah. She disappeared.

**HunnyBunBun**: where did she go?

**PrinceCharming**: Saiyoki?

**GUESS WHO**: she prolly in da bathroom

**WHO AM I**: m4yb3

**Hafuji16**: ...

**X.xDragon.slayeRx.X**: small psycho one?

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O**: _X.xDragon.slayeRx.X: small psycho one?_ ...?

**X.xDragon.slayeRx.X**: chibi small... saikopsycho

**HunnyBunBun**:hug:

**PrinceCharming**:hug:

**WildSilentOne**:hug:

**GUESS WHO**: LOL she is psycho!111111

**WHO AM I**: ...hits GUESS WHO with a bat...

**GUESS WHO**: wat was dat 4! ... pulls out lasers and blasts WHO AM I...

**X.xDragon.slayeRx.X**: NOT AGAIN! OOHHH IF I WAS REALLY THERE I'D ...

**GUESS WHO** blocks **X.xDragon.slayeRx.X**

**WHO AM I**: OMG what did u DO that 4!11111111111 She's gonna kill u now!

**GUESS WHO**: Not me, she thinks I am U! Bwhahahahahha!1111

**WHO AM I**: STFU that is NOT funny!

**GUESS WHO**: It was an accident! I swear it was!

**WHO AM I**: DON'T just SIT there UNBLOCK HER!1111111

**X.xDragon.slayeRx.X** left chatroom.

**GUESS WHO**: OH (these words were blocked due to foul language)

**X.XBL00D.Lu5tX.X** (administrator) has entered

**X.XBL00D.Lu5tX.X **(administrator): I AM GONNA KILL U!

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O**: how did u get another account? Each student only gets one account.

**X.XBl00D.Lu5tX.X** (administrator): ...i created a teacher account a while ago... so that i could go through the other blocked chatrooms 4 teachers and staff...

**HaFuj16**: U can't just create one...

**PrinceCharming**: how did u get a teacher account?

**WildSilentOne**: nice..

**HunnyBunBun**:hug: cake cake cake

**ChibiSaiyoki** is idle. (Saiyoki is bouncing randomly in front of the webcam)

**GUESS WHO**: O.O

**WHO AM I**: haxor

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O**: ...

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator): don't play dumb with me I know u have one 2 O.o...ShadowKing...o.O, how else would you have gotten the stats on the other students.

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O**: police records

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator): oh heh...riiight...

**PrinceCharming**: Isn't X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X suspicious?

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator) changed name to **Prof.K.**(administrator)

**Prof.K.**(administrator): is that better!

**GUESS WHO**: no that is just creepy... change it back!

**Prof.K. **(administrator) changed name to **X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator)

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator): unblock my other account! Or I won't be able to use it for an hour.

**GUESS WHO** can't not block **X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator)

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator): YOU IDIOT!

**GUESS WHO**: I just wanted to see if it would work.

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator): OOOOOOOHHHH I SWEAR I AM SOOO TEMPTED TO BAN U FROM THE CHATROOM!

**GUESS WHO** unblocks **X.xDragon.slayeRx.X**

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator) left chatroom.

**HaFuji16**: I told you GUESS WHO is Hikaru.

**WHO AM I**: ...pouts...

**HunnyBunBun**:hugs: WHO AM I

**WildSilentOne**: So where exactly is Daiki? And why is Saiyoki jumping around that white room?

**PrinceCharming**: i dont know

**WHO AM I**: W0w m0r3 th4n 3 wrd5 M0ri-S3np4!

**WildSilentOne**: yeah. And?

**X.xDragon.slayeRx.X** has entered.

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs** has entered.

**PrinceCharming**: Daiki?

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs**: yeah.

**HunnyBunBun**: why do you want to kill the birds?

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs**: fire birds/phoenixes are the emblem of the company...

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O**: I guess that is the same way with X.xDragon.slayeRx.X.

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs**: dragon ... slayer...RYU!

**X.xDragon.slayeRx.X**: Yeah listen I have something important to tell you... I am ... I am

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs** blocks **X.xDragon.slayeRx.X**

**HaFuji16**: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!

**ChibiSaiko** is not idle.

**ChibiSaiko**: ONIIIIIIIII-CHAN!(Saiyoki waves in front of the webcam)

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator) has entered.

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator): WTF was THAT 4!1111111

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs**: Ryu?

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X** (administrator): YEAH WTFing HELL!

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs **can't not block **X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator)

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs **can't not block **X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X **(administrator)

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X** (administrator): ...

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X** (administrator): ...you know what. that was really cold Daiki...

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X** (administrator): forget it. U win... if u never want to see me again, that is fine...

**X.XBl00d.Lu5tX.X** (administrator) left chatroom.

**ChibiSaiko**: why did you do that onii-chan? (Saiyoki looks at the computer screen, looking confused in webcam)

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs**: ...

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs**: i panicked

**WHO AM I**: I 7h0ug7 Ryu w4s g01ng t0 k1ll U wh3n U bl0ck3d h3r.

**GUESS WHO**: or ban U

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs**: (these words were blocked due to foul language) !

**ChibiSaiko**: That was stupid! BAKA ONIIII-CHAN! (Saiyoki smacks the webcam on accident sending it on to the floor, which looks padded and white.)

**PrinceCharming**: Kitten where are you? (Tamaki is shocked that he saw a white padded floor through the camera)

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O**: It looks like you really are in an asylum. (Kyoua looked fairly interested)

**WildSilentOne**: Yes I agree. (Mori...who knows...)

**HunnyBunBun**: It is all padded and white. (Hunny looked at his computer more closely)

**HaFuji16**: Yeah. (Haruhi was wondering if Saiyoki was just messing with them.)

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs**: Saiyoki where are you? (Daiki looked worried.)

**ChibiSaiko**: I am in my room I tell you. (Saiyoki picks up the webcam)

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs**: Your room is yellow NOT PADDED AND WHITE! (Daiki typed furiously, remembering her other room, clear as ever)

**ChibiSaiko**: Yeah it is BAKA FACE says so! (Saiyoki back on camera smiling)

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs**:... I am going to pick you up NOW! (Daiki was really worried now..)

**ChibiSaiko**: NO _SHE_ IS HOME!

**HaFuji16**: No no listen to your ... errm ...okaa-san... we'll all pick you up. (Haruhi sweat dropped at her choice of words)

**HunnyBunBun**: yeah (Hunny nodded in real life.)

**ChibiSaiko**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!(Saiyoki screamed into the webcam typing furiously)

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O**: Listen we have to pick you up. We care for you and don't want you to get hurt. (Kyoya was typing very nicely, remembering what Lilith did to them, who knew what she'd do to Saiyoki)

**PrinceCharming**: Daddy says, it will be a party... (Tamaki was trying to make the conversation feel a little lighter.)

**ChibiSaiko**: NO Otou-san is home too. (shook her head in the webcam)

**GUESS WHO**: Yeah listen to Mommy and Daddy. LOL (Hikaru was really laughing.)

**WHO AM I**: rofl (Karou wasn't really rolling but close to it.)

**ChibiSaiko**: YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME! (Saiyoki wailed int the webcam)

**WildSilentOne**: No they are not. Anyways we'll be there soon. (Mori started to log off)

**KiLL.THe.BiRDs** left the chatroom.

**PrinceCharming **left the chatroom.

**O.o...ShadowKing...o.O **left the chatroom.

**HaFuji16 **left the chatroom.

**GUESS WHO **left the chatroom.

**WHO AM I **left the chatroom.

**HunnyBunBun **left the chatroom.

**WildSilentOne **left the chatroom.

**ChibiSaiko**: DAMN IT!

**X.XBl00D.Lu5tX.X **(administrator)has entered.

**X.XBl00D.Lu5tX.X **(administrator): Where did everyone go?

**ChibiSaiko**: They are going to have a party and they are going to pick me up. (Saiyoki looks down in the webcam)

**ChibiSaiko**: You might as well come too. (Saiyoki looks hopeful in the webcam)

**X.XBl00D.Lu5tX.X **(administrator): Ok sure, umm where do you live?

**ChibiSaiko**: Tsukiyomi Citadel, just look it up. It is not far from the school. (Saiyoki bounces in front of the webcam)

**X.XBl00D.Lu5tX.X **(administrator): Ok... well I'll see you there. Bye Saiyoki, ttyl.

**ChibiSaiko**: ok bye.

**ChibiSaiko** leaves chatroom.

**X.XBl00D.Lu5tX.X **(administrator) leaves chatroom.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Saiyoki turned off the webcam and closed her white laptop. Then she hummed to herself bouncing on the padded walls and floors. Saiyoki loved this room Baka-face gave her, she could practice hand-to-hand combat without breaking anything or hurting herself. Saiyoki pounded the walls and grabbed onto the padding of the ceiling trying to go to one end of the room to the other.

Lilith went into the room holding a tray of food. "Saiyoki! Food!" She looked around the room not seeing the child there. "SHE ESCAPED!" Saiyoki adjusted herself to go above Lilith. Then let go of the padded ceiling landing on the tray of food.

"I am here!" Saiyoki said grinning, noticing that Lilith was covered in food.

"SAIYOKI!" Lilith exclaimed cringing. "I am telling your father!" She stormed out of the room locking the door behind her.

Splotches of food was left on the padded floor. Saiyoki touched the remnants of mashed potatoes, sniffing them, she wiped it off her hand. "Poison." Saiyoki said to herself crossing her arms. "Stupid BAKA-FACE!" Saiyoki said punching the wall on the verge of going into survival mode. "Why do you hate me!" Saiyoki kicked the wall some more. "STUPID!" Saiyoki punched the wall. "STUPID!" She kicked the wall. "BAKA-BAKA! BAKA-FACE!" Saiyoki repeatedly hit the wall, taking out all her anger out on the wall.

"Now that is not nice, Saiyoki." A man with bluish gray hair and violet eye's entered Saiyoki's 'room.' "Lilith made you dinner and you ruined it." He said disappointingly at her as his cold violet eyes stared at her.

"It's poison!" Saiyoki complained, "She wants to kill me."

"Saiyoki, we know that you have... problems ever since your mother died." He said sadly. "You won't take the medicine so we have to put it in the food."

Saiyoki didn't like this conversation. Ever since Baka-face, entered the scene she's been ruining her life. "Otou-san!" Saiyoki wailed attaching herself to his leg. "Why don't you believe me!" She cried on his pant leg. "I am not sick!" She sobbed.

"We are doing this for your own good!" he said. "The medicine is-"

"POISON! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! SHE HATES ME!" Saiyoki yelled at him.

"You are being paranoid again. Lilith is going to bring you another plate of food and you will eat it!" He stated forcibly removing Saiyoki from his leg. "I don't ever want to hear you say those things about Lilith!" He slammed the door locking it.

"KYAAAA!" Saiyoki yelled at the door. "That evil witch! She poisoned your mind!"

VVVVVVVVV ... Tsukiyomi Citadel ... VVVVVVVVV

Daiki once again stood in front of the steps of the main house. It's been several months since he last entered this house. He hated this house. For three years, Lilith plagued the halls of the Tsukiyomi Citadel. The day his mother died was the day she invaded their lives. She was conveniently always there for his father, comforting him like a wounded bird. That woman has his father wrapped around her finger for three years. He did everything he could just to stay away from that woman. He took up modeling, traveling here and there for photo shoots. He took up voice acting so that he could be closer to Saiyoki, who needed him the most.

He played his viola to calm Saiyoki and drown out Lilith's incessant bickering. He didn't know that Lilith would actually hurt Saiyoki, up until he found out about the food poisoning. He should have stayed at least then he could have protected his little sister. Saiyoki was the only one he thought of who was really family, well up until he reunited with his cousin Haruhi. The Host Club has been more of a family to him then his family now. His father was always on business trips to notice that he still had two kids. Only time will tell the fate of the Tsukiyomi's.

A few minutes later, Daiki heard the roar of a motorcycle. To his surprise he saw a big burly man on the vehicle approaching him. Upon closer inspection one could see his stubbly hairs on his chin and a rifle strapped to his back. Daiki looked at him, suspecting that he was another assassin from Houyoku Ake. The man spat a wad of brown sticky tobacco on the clean pavement. A smaller figure obscured by the burly man's figure, hopped off from the back of him. He was a ruffian in Daiki's eyes.

The boy had baggy black pants on with chains hanging out of the pockets. His boots were obviously steel plated, and he had on a black hooded sweater at least two sizes too big for his frame. Around his waist was a shiny studded belt. Pulling off the helmet that encased his head, Daiki saw that the boy had long black hair. The 'boy' gave the helmet back to the burly man and said, "Thanks Ryuu-san." At that the burly man drove off.

"Ryu ?" Daiki asked recognizing 'him.'

"Daiki don't runaway from me this time. We really have to talk." Ryu said crossing her arms.

Daiki looked into her black contact clad eyes. He knew that he couldn't run from his feelings forever. He knew it yet he still tried to. He had to face the facts, he liked Ryu, and nothing was going to stop that, not even avoiding the brunette for a week didn't change anything.

"I am sorry." Daiki apologized. "I was just so confused."

"I should have told you in the beginning." Ryu said looking into his violet eyes. "Daiki, I am-"

"DAIKI-SAMA! I didn't expect you to be here!" cried a maid opening the door with a broom in her hands. "I was about to sweep the steps, but then I saw you and here I am and.." the maid rambled on and on.

Ryu coughed in purpose.

"Oh my you brought a friend!" the maid said. "We'll come on in, your father is home from the States."

"My other friends will be arriving shortly so if you don't mind could you escort them to the formal living room. I just need to talk to Saiyoki for a bit." Daiki said politely.

"Sure. Sure Master Daiki." she piped.

Daiki went inside the house and Ryu silently followed. Ryu followed him up a two sets of stairs and down three hallways. Finally they stopped in front of a door. Daiki opened it. The room was spacious and bigger than Ryu's tiny apartment. It was painted a soft yellow, and it had golden curtains. The room obviously belonged to a little girl because of the stuff animals that were in the shelf and porcelain dolls that lined the wall. Ryu sweat dropped because all the furniture looked broken or it seemed like it was repaired more that once.

"Saiyoki!" Daiki called out, peering into the room of broken furniture. "Saiyoki!"

"Daiki she's not here." Ryu stated the obvious.

Daiki growled, "Where is this room Yoki spoke of? Where is that bitch Lilith!" Daiki then stormed through the three halls, and down the two set's of stairs to the living room. Ryu followed closely surveying the area around her. Daiki spotted the rest of the Host Club members sitting on the couches.

A maid then appeared bringing in a tray of tea and cookies. The cookies looked exactly the same from the cookies they found at the Club last week. Hunny reached for the cookies, but after realizing that he could get poisoned again he recoiled his hand.

"Where is Saiyoki?" Daiki demanded.

The maid bowed and showed them the way to Saiyoki's new room. Her room was on the top floor away from public disturbances. She unlocked the door. There was Saiyoki kicking the padded wall, randomly bouncing on the wall to the floor and back to kicking again.

"This is really an asylum." Kyoya stated looking around the padded room.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Daiki and Ryu couldn't verbalize how shocked they were to see Saiyoki in such a place. Sure the kid was a little hyper at times, but she didn't deserve to be locked up in this padded prison.

Hunny couldn't stop himself, he HAD to play in this PLUSHIE white room too. He squealed and joined Saiyoki bouncing off the walls and beating the stuffing out of the padded walls. He jumped on the cushion like floor and landed on the ceiling for a few seconds. Then jumped back down on the padded floor and bounced off the wall.

"Saiyoki you are coming with me." Daiki said, "I will NOT take no for an answer!"

"B-but Baka-face she'll.." Saiyoki stopped jumping. "She'll..."

Daiki picked her up. "No you are coming with me. Okay."

"And we'll have a nice slumber party at Daiki's." Tamaki said smiling at the child.

"W-wait I didn't..."Daiki stuttered.

"WAIIIIII!" Saiyoki said hugging her brother. "A party!"

Everyone followed Daiki down the stairs back to the living room, where Daiki spotted Hiro Tsukiyomi, his father. He was slightly taller and more built than Daiki. His hair was bluish gray and his eyes were like violet ice. Hiro looked like an older version of Daiki. Hiro was around his late forties, early fifties, but he appeared to be in his thirties. Hiro's hair was clean cut unlike Daiki's unruly locks. Hiro's presence emitted the epitome of power and wealth.

"Daiki, what are you doing here?" Hiro asked standing in front of the fireplace.

"I am taking Saiyoki." Daiki said holding Saiyoki tighter.

"You can't Saiyoki. She's unstable." Hiro said authoritatively.

"UNSTABLE MY ASS!" Ryu exclaimed. "You can't just lock her up!" Ryu said squeezing one of the couch cushions. "She is just a kid! For goodness sake LOOK at her!" Ryu pointed to Saiyoki. "Obviously she's been underfed. I mean she's eight! And she looks like she's in friggin preschool!"

Daiki was taken a back by Ryu's outburst nobody, not even himself, didn't speak to his father this way.

"This is none of your business boy!" Hiro said. "This is my family and I will not have you telling me how to run it!" His eye's glared at Ryu.

"Ryu is right, father. You can't just lock her up like that." Daiki said trying to calm Ryu and Hiro down. "Father I know what that Lilith's been poisoning Saiyoki's food." He looked at his father desperately. "I think she wants to kill her."

"I can't believe you believe these lies! She is sick and needs medication!" Hiro demanded. "She won't take the pills Lilith gives her, so she puts it in her food."

The other Host members couldn't believe what the man was saying. They experienced the poison first hand. They KNEW that Saiyoki was telling the truth.

"Lilith brought cookies, and we ate them." Hunny tried to explain. "And we all got poisoned."

Hiro shook his head, no way that his sweet loving, kind, Lilith would do that. "Did she give you the cookies personally? How do you know that it was her?" He asked trying to prove Lilith's innocence.

"Well no, but-" Hunny started.

"See! It could have been someone else." Hiro said triumphantly.

"I want to go with Daiki!" Saiyoki piped hugging her brother tighter.

"Don't you want to stay here with me?" Hiro smiled at his daughter.

Saiyoki shook her head. "I want Daiki!"

Hiro was shaken by this statement. His own daughter who he deeply cared about would rather go with her brother. "Don't you love me?" Hiro asked.

Daiki could see the pain in his eyes; the same pain when Hiro found out that his wife had died. Daiki looked away from his eyes.

Saiyoki was torn between two people, her dad and her brother. "Yes, b-but I want to stay with Daiki." She mumbled.

"Sweety-Bums I am done with Saiyoki's dinner! I am going to take it to her now!" Lilith said coming into the living room with a tray of mashed potatoes and chicken dijon. Lilith stood there dumbfounded to see the Host Club there alive. She cringed when she saw that little brat on Daiki's shoulders.

The Hitachiin twin's both looked at Lilith darkly. Hunny noticing the food hid behind Mori, and Mori looked at the woman in disgust. Kyoya took mental notes and Tamaki stood there pointing at her.

"It's poison!" Tamaki said.

Hiro looked at the blond angrily. "It's not poison!"

"It is!" Saiyoki pouted.

"Fine, if you don't think it is poison then you eat it Tsukiyomi-san." Ryu said calmly then smirked. "Or better yet, why don't you eat it Lilith, just to show us all that it isn't poisoned."

Lilith twitched. Damn bastard! I will get you and everyone else in here! "I can't, this right here is to help her sleep better. If I take it then I won't be able to work tomorrow." Lilith lied.

"I need to go to a meeting in one hour. I can't be taking sleeping pills." Hiro stated looking at his watch. "Why don't you take it and prove yourself that it is not poison?" He said throughly annoyed at this ruffian.

Ryu winced, no way was she going get poisoned again.

Hiro read 'him' like a book and smiled. "I won't have Saiyoki leave until, you test the food!"

Lilith grinned, as Ryu walked over to her slowly.

"Ryu don't!" Daiki said trying to stop her.

"Daiki, I don't want Saiyoki here either." Ryu then genuinely smiled at him.

Daiki's heart fluttered at Ryu's smile. She then whispered in to his ear sending shivers down his spine, "I care about you a lot and I don't want you or Saiyoki to die, in that bitches arms."

Ryu goes over to Lilith and brushes her hand on her sleeve leaving a tracking/audio device. Ryu smirked at her then hungrily gobbled the food down.

The Host Club looked at Ryu wide eyed. Hoping that she wouldn't die.

Ryu's breath slowed down and she was seeing double vision. She then fell over landing on Hiro's feet.

"Is this a joke?" Hiro nudged Ryu with his shoe.

Daiki put down Saiyoki and picked up Ryu. Choking back his tears. Saiyoki smiled for some odd reason.

"He's just sleeping." Lilith explained. "Don't worry he'll be up and about tomorrow." She grinned.

"I have no problems sleeping Baka-face." Saiyoki stated viciously at her. "Remember I am 'paranoid.'"

"I don't have time for this I am going to be late for my meeting!" Hiro said exiting the room pulling out his cellphone to call the limo. "Daiki, you win. Just take her." He said depressingly before he slammed the front door.

Saiyoki hissed at Lilith. "I hope you die witch!"

Then they all walked out of the door.

"Hurry up!" Saiyoki ordered.

VVVVVV... Daiki's Estate...VVVVV

Daiki put Ryu on the bed.

At that moment she stopped breathing.

"Does anyone know how to do CPR!" Tamaki yells at the Host Club.

"Err.." Daiki paled.

"DO YOU WANT RYU TO DIE!" Saiyoki screamed kicking his shins. "I KNOW YOU KNOW HOW TO DO IT!" Saiyoki the kicked a pale Daiki in the back, shoving him forward.

Daiki tilted Ryu's head. He pinched her nose and covered his mouth over hers and blew. _His chest is suppose to rise! Why is it not rising!_ Daiki tugged the sweater off Ryu, noticing something odd under 'his' t-shirt. It looked like Ryu had some sort of chest wound or something because of the bandages. _I have to take off the bandages so that he could breath properly._ Daiki slipped the shirt off, still not realizing that Ryu had breasts. He put his face close to 'his' chest so that he wouldn't accidentally cut Ryu. Taking his knife he cut the bandages off. Before he knew what was going on, his face was covered with blood, and cushioned by two mounds of flesh, covered by a contraption called a bra.

"OH MY GOD RYU IS A GIRL!" Daiki yelled wiping his face from the blood.

They all sweat dropped.

"JUST HURRY UP AND GIVE HER CPR DAMN IT!" Saiyoki cried.

Daiki tilted Ryu's head, pinched her nose, covered his mouth over hers and blew. He chest rose. Then he gave her two breaths. Ryu was still not breathing. So Daiki began to do chest compressions. Blushing madly he placed his hands between her chest and pressed down, pumping thirty times. He repeated the process once more and at the fifteenth chest compression she coughed and started breathing again.

Saiyoki pushed Daiki out of the way and tilted Ryu's head giving her some sort of antidote. She took out some cables and said, "Someone help me strap her down!" Saiyoki demanded.

Daiki stood there shocked as Haruhi helped tie her down. Ryu is a girl. _Ryu likes boys. Ryu is a girl who likes boys!_ Daiki still was blushing at the sight of Ryu. Her long black tresses, touched her ivory skin. Her lips were not bluish anymore but a rosy pink. He blushed even more remembering that his lips touched her lips. _Did I just kiss her? Ryu wasn't gay all along. How long did they know Ryu was a girl? _Daiki looked at the other Host Club member. _They weren't really shocked when I found out._

"How long did you know that Ryu was a girl? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Daiki asked his fellow members.

"She tried to tell you all of last week, but you kept running away from her." Tamaki said helping Saiyoki strap Ryu down.

"We found out the first day she entered the Host Club." Kyoya said remembering what happened.

"Yup. We were all smashed by those boobs except for Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi." Hikaru piped, strapping her feet down.

"We got her soak and she asked for a change of clothes, but the shirt was too small and one of the button's ended up hitting Kyoya." Kaoru chirped helping Hikaru.

"We were planning to have a party at Kyoya's resort place and making you find out there that she was a girl." Haruhi said. "But at least now you know."

Daiki looked at them flabbergasted. "Wh-why didn't she tell me in the beginning?"

"Daiki don't you remember a month or more ago, Tsurugi." Saiyoki said going to the medicine cabinet. "There was an assassin who left, and Ryujin wanted her back alive for a lot of money."

"Tsurugi?" Daiki said confused. "Tsurugi. Tsurugi. Tsurugi!" He came to an epiphany. "Dad said that Ryujin's leader was named Tsurugi!"

"Are you telling me that Ryu is the leader of Ryujin? That doesn't make any sense why would they be after her if she was their leader?" Hikaru questioned. "She said so herself that she was in a coma and that they made her shoot her sister."

"It is probably a relative of hers," Haruhi said. "She said that her dad was already dead. So, it is probably either her grandparents or her mother."

Daiki regarded the petite girl. She was strapped down to the bed wearing only her bra and pants. When something caught his eye. He walked up to her and saw it. The dragon god tattooed on her side just like the woman who killed his mother. Daiki touched the tattoo just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Ryu then breathed in deeply and arched her back screaming. Daiki, surprised at her sudden outburst, stepped back. Her eyes flared opened and she stared blankly at nothing. Tears poured out of her eyes. The black contacts floated out of the river of tears. Ryu screamed again, as she arched her back more. Her arms were strapped down to her side and she was struggling out of the binds. She clawed at the bed trying to get out screaming. Daiki never heard such horrible cries before, not in his whole assassin profession has he ever heard such terrible screams.

Saiyoki slapped Ryu hard on the face, and Ryu stop screaming. The Host Club was taken aback at the sudden action. Ryu's back was still arched almost like she was trying to snap her spine in half. Then Saiyoki gave her an injection in the neck to make her relax. The Host Club was shocked beyond words. Ryu relaxed closing her golden eyes.

"W- why did you slap her?" Tamaki asked.

"I wanted her to shut up! IT was driving me CRAZY hearing her scream.(the Host club sweat dropped.)..anyways, it's pretty affective to shut people up when they are hallucinating or flailing around like that." Saiyoki answered.

"What did you do to her?" Hunny curiously peeked over the sleeping Ryu.

"I gave her a tranquilizer to calm her down, not a strong one, but one that will at least relax her. HAH! She's not as bad then when you guys were poisoned because she's strapped down with cables this time." Saiyoki smirked as she started to make another pot of antidote tea.

The Host Club paled and then sweat dropped.

"What do you mean by _not as bad as before?"_ the twins demanded.

" First of all there was NINE of you I had to attend. And since it was one of Lilith's worst poisons. Some of you would spasm randomly, or scream like banshees. Most of you had fevers, so most of you had hallucinations probably and pretty much turned out like Ryu-chan over there." Saiyoki explained and pointed to the now calm Ryu, "Well, I didn't have any cables at hand or tranquilizers...so..yeah..." Saiyoki decided that she wouldn't tell them that some of them cried like bloody murder. Or slapped, hit, or nearly bite her head off (namely Hunny..the bite part.) She didn't want to worry them with the bruises she still had on her cheeks, which she covered with her bangs. _They don't need to know. _Saiyoki thought.

"So yeah?" Haruhi asked the little lilac eyed girl, "Nothing else happened?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." Saiyoki said nonchalantly.

The Host Club looked at her skeptically.

"You sure kitten?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." Saiyoki answered straight forwardly.

"We didn't hurt you or anything right Yoki?" Daiki still looking skeptical.

"YeeeeehhhHHHEHEHEHEHEH...SSSSSSSSSSS" Saiyoki groaned, _Do they have to keep asking? _Saiyoki thought.

"Are you REALLY sure?" Hikaru and Karou questioned

"Like...REALLY REALLY SURE!" Hunny added.

"For the buh-zillionth time. YES!" Saiyoki exclaimed turning around from her work asking, "Do I have to be interrogated by each of you to get a straight answer?"

"Maybe." Mori replied.

"Buh-zillionth is not a number." Kyoya remarked. Saiyoki glared.

_SNAP! _

"What was-" Haruhi was cut off by a battle cry from the 'calmed' Ryu, to a now glowing golden eyed, red-faced Ryu standing on her bed.

"Ah! The cables...SNAPPED!" The twins cried out scared at the sight of the savage girl.

Ryu picked up Daiki's knife that he left on the bottom of the bed. She raised it above her head and screamed.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Tamaki shrieked as Ryu ran toward him.

Hunny took kicked Ryu out of the way before she could stab Tamaki. Then she turned to Hunny glaring at him wild eyed. Hunny took a stance and threw a few shurikens at her. Ryu caught the shurikens and threw them at Haruhi instead of Hunny.

Daiki was shocked, in a matter of miliseconds it seemed like time was repeating itself. Ryu the look alike of Daiki's mother's murderer, trying to kill Haruhi, the look alike of his mother. Daiki chilled and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mori picked up Haruhi turning his back on the shurikens, and Saiyoki, who didn't want Mori to be killed by a couple of ninja stars, took out a small pink pistol and shot each shuriken, which redirected themselves, pinning them to the wall.

Tired of Ryu's antics Saiyoki then pulls out a small white pistol and shoots Ryu with another tranquilizer, that was stronger this time. Ryu collapsed on the floor sleeping.

Everyone was dot eyed.

"How the hell did you do that?" Hikaru questioned.

"Heat seeking tranquilizers." Saiyoki said while she twirled the white gun back into her holster, that apparently appeared out of no where.

"You're kidding right?" Kaoru responds.

"Sure." she answered starting towards the sleeping Ryu.

The Host club sweat dropped.

Ryu screamed, "NOOOOOOOO! DON'T GO!" and Saiyoki slapped her. Again. Right smack dab on the face. Hard. And yet again the Host Club sweat dropped.

After strapping Ryu down with chains and cables to the bed. They all tiredly change into pajamas and sit in the circular room, watching Ryu, making sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"So what exactly did Lilith give her?" Kyoya asks wearing lavender pajamas.

"Hmmm...probably delusion cedar sap, which makes people see illusions or hallucinate of their most fragile and private past memories and destroys their mind." Saiyoki says, smartly. (A/N: delusions cedar sap comes from HunterXHunter which I don't own XP.)

"How do you know this?" Tamaki asks.

"Because Baka-Face, gave it to me. Duh." Saiyoki says rolling her eyes at Tamaki.

"How many poisons have you actually had? And did you stop breathing like Ryu?" Kyoya interrogated.

"Ummm... I don't know... every time she feeds me?" Saiyoki stated.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" They all screamed with an exception to the unconscious Ryu, and Saiyoki who was cleaning her small pink pistol.

"What do you expect? I look like a pathetic four year old thanks to her! Stupid poison stunted my growth!" Saiyoki mumbled angrily, putting away her pink pistol and taking out her white pistol to clean. "It's probably 'cause I look like mom." She sighed.

"BUT FOR THREE YEARS STRAIGHT!" Daiki exclaimed. "Why wasn't I poisoned?"

"Yeah for three years... psssshhhh..." Saiyoki said pretending to shoot something namely an invisible Baka-Face. "It's cause your going to take over the company...probably."

"Why do you have a pistol?" Hikaru backing away a bit because the pistol was pointing at him while she was pretending to shoot.

"I am an assassin... duh." Saiyoki said twirling it in her fingers. Saiyoki points the gun at Daiki. "Plus you look like Otou-san a lot too."

"What is _that _suppose to mean!" Daiki exclaims.

Saiyoki shrugs. "Who knows."

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Ryu as she opens her eyes once again struggling to get out of the chains and cables.

This was going to be a long night for the Host Club members.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Notes:

Ochibi-CHAN is now here! Geh. So much explanations these last chapters I feel like it's dragging a bit...ah so sorry...

AHAHhhahaaa Daiki found out! Ku ku ku ku ku...do you like Saiyoki's pistols and heat seeking tranquilizers? We gotta thank **Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1 **for that idea ohohohoohohohoho!

But note the HunterXHunter poison...it sounded so cool we had to add it..so yeah...we're total biters...GOMEN...but yes...Saiyoki's dad and Lilith are...crazy beef-stirds. Tch...anyways thanks for reading and reviewing...oh yeah...please review...we're starting to die off on ideas so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! So...Ochibi-chan out!

Dee-sama is here...10 won't be up for a while... I tried my best to get as much out before school starts. Thank you everyone for reviewing I am sorry didn't put your names up this chapter, to thank you. Well keep reviewing.


	10. Message and Cutlery

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

Ochibi-chan: WHOA. Long time since we updated the last time we did this…..just that we lost all our notes…soo Yeah ahahahhaha….I guess all writer's have to go through this dreaded….WRITER'S BLOCK RaWr. Yeasss….We hope to end this soon…but since ouran ended it's kinda difficult to continue….soo….pretend that this happened….between episodes…….ahahaha….or that Ouran didn't end….yet :D Thank you loyal readers because you gave me the motivation to sit down on my couch with a coke and write non stop with my sister. We hope with these two weeks to kick back we can get the wheels turning again…..Yes…I am rambling….anyways…enjoy the storiee and ideas…are welcome :D

Chapter 10: Messages and Cutlery

Ryu opened her eyes._ It's cold…What the hell?!?! Why am I strapped down to a bed half naked?!?!?… What happened?… I remembered going to Saiyoki's then her in some sort of white room… Daiki. Where is Daiki? _Ryu felt a warm hand around hers. She looked to her right and saw the familiar bluish-gray haired boy sleeping on a stool holding her hand. Blood creeped into Ryu's cheeks.

"Daiki" Ryu squeezed his hand. "Daiki." Ryu squeezed it harder. "DAI-KI!"

Daiki's blood shot eyes opened up.

"Daiki… ano… can you untie me?"

Daiki's face reddened as he started removing the chains.

Ryu smirked. "I tried to tell you earlier but, you kept avoiding me."

"I-I just… I don't know. I just get nervous around you and I don't know what to do or say. What if I say something wrong then you'll hate me and then I'll never see you again or tell you how much I-I-I…" The room was getting to hot, " I have to go!" and Daiki ran out of the room.

"He's so shy."

"KYYYAAA!!!!" Ryu jumped up surprised seeing Saiyoki popping out from under the bed.

"Don't worry Ryu-chan" she said in a sing songy voice. "He'll come around."

"Saiyoki what were you doing under the bed?" Ryu asked looking around the room for her shirt.

Saiyoki passed her a black shirt. "Here you could borrow this." Saiyoki stretched then said, "Well I was going to check on you but I dropped the shirt and you woke up. I didn't want to bother your chit chat with Ootu-san."

Ryu put on the shirt it was baggy and the scent was familiar. She likes this scent it reminded her of Daiki for some odd reason.

"The others are downstairs. They are having breakfast right now." Saiyoki said heading down the stairwell where Daiki escaped.

"The sweater is beeping." Kaoru said holding up Ryu's sweater.

"Maybe it is her cell. Just get it and give it to her when she is up." Hikaru said drinking some fresh brewed coffee.

Kaoru took out the beeping device. "It's not a cell." Kaoru opened and it showed a screen. "It looks like some sort of pocket game counsel."

Recorded messages

Tracking

Weather

Map

Kaoru touched the screen 'Recorded messages.'

10:03pm

12:00am

3:00am

10:00am

He then touched '10:03pm.'

"Riiinnng…Riiing… 'Hello? This is Lilith. I need a favor."

"Lilith. I haven't heard from you since I got rid Harukia. What do you need?"

"I need you to get rid of Daiki Tsukiyomi."

"Heh. Okay."

End transmission.

SNAP! Saiyoki stood at the entrance hearing every single word baka-face said. The frame of the doorway was cracked from where Saiyoki squeezed it.

"BAKA-FACE!!!!" she seethed in anger. "She killed okaa-san." Saiyoki's eyes started to glow amethyst.

"OH GOD SOMEONE GET THE POCKY!!!!" Tamaki said frantically looking for some.

Hunny held gave a box of strawberry pocky to Tamaki.

"IT'S EMPTY!!!" Tamaki shrieked as Saiyoki tackled him.

"Gomen Tama-chan." Hunny said all teary-eyed wiping off the pocky crumbs from his face.

"Don't just stand there Hunny-sempai restrain Saiyoki." Kyoya said drinking some tea.

"Yada!" Hunny shook his head. "Her glowing eyes are scary."

"Mori?" Kyoya asked.

Mori picked up Saiyoki and held her up in the air. Saiyoki kicked his face and he fell to the ground. Then she launched herself at Hunny. Hunny threw shrukiens at her, but she dodged them, and picking up a fork she threw herself at Hunny. They landed on the wall and Saiyoki used the fork to pin Hunny's jacket to the wall leaving him hanging.

"Stop it right now! Saiyoki!" Haruhi said. "It is not right to take your anger out on the Host Club!"

Saiyoki's eyes turned back to normal. She sat on the floor crying. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san! I want okaa-san back!"

Haruhi wrapped her arms around Saiyoki. "Sssshhhh… it will be alright Saiyoki-chan. Your okaa-san is with my okaa-san right now watching us and she doesn't want you to be a bad girl." Saiyoki nodded and cried into Haruhi's shirt. "I don't want baka-face to hurt Daiki."

"She won't. Not if Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, Ryu-chan, and Kyoya-sempai are here." Haruhi said reassuring the girl.

"Hey what about us?!?" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru said in unison.

"Them too." Haruhi said. "Don't worry Daiki can take care of himself if danger comes."

"I don't want Daiki to leave me, like okaa-san." Saiyoki cried.

At that moment Daiki went into the dining room to see the room in a mess. Hunny was hanging on the wall trying to get the fork off his jacket. Mori was on the ground unconscious and Saiyoki was crying.

"Yoki what happened here? I just went to take a shower and…" Daiki said.

Saiyoki launched herself at Daiki grabbing his leg. "DAIKI!" She sobbed onto his pants.

Daiki picked up Saiyoki in his arms and held her as she put her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed. "It's okay Yoki, I am here."

"Daiki?" Saiyoki asked.

"Yes?" Daiki responded.

"Why is your hair cold? I thought you said you just took a shower." Saiyoki said.

"I took a cold one." Daiki answered.

Saiyoki looked at Daiki confused. "Why would you take a cold shower?"

Saiyoki saw the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"AAACCHHOOO!" Ryu went into the room sneezing. "That is like the 5th time I sneezed. Ack! I might be coming down with something." Ryu said helping herself to a cookie that was on platter of sweets. " Has anyone seen my sweater, I left my tracking device in there. I placed a bug on her before I ate that poison junk." She said taking a bite out of the cookie.

Kaoru handed her the device.

Ryu took it and touched the screen, "Hmmm… it looks like it is going to rain today."

"Is that my shirt?" Daiki asked Ryu. "I was looking for it and I couldn't find it."

"I didn't know it was your shirt." Ryu said finishing the cookie. "Saiyoki-chan just gave it to me."

"Saiyoki why did you give her my shirt?" Daiki asked.

"Ryu wouldn't fit my clothes so I gave her yours." Sayoki said.

"Geez, Daiki it is just a shirt if you want it back so badly here." Ryu said taking off the shirt.

Daiki's nose bled seeing Ryu take off his shirt. "GAH!!! RYU PUT IT BACK ON!!!"

"Yosh! I win!" Ryu smiled putting the shirt back on.

"You could have gotten her the pj's she wore the last time she was here." Daiki grumbled.

"Yeah, but she looks cuter in your shirt than you do." Saiyoki beamed.

"Do I?" Ryu asked.

"Un." Saiyoki said.

"What do you think Daiki, do I look cuter in it?" Ryu said as her golden eyes looked into his indigo eyes.

Daiki blushed.

The twins smiled. "Hmm, Daiki? Well does she Daiki?"

"Sh-shut up!" Daiki said.

Ryu smiled.

The tracking device beeped again. Ryu took out another gadget and pushed a button to make it go silent.

She pressed recorded messages.

10:03pm

12:00am

3:00am

10:00am

11:12am

Ryu pulled out a chair from the dinning room table and played all the messages.

Hours later.

"Lilith was talking to another woman." Kyoya said.

"The one who killed my mother. She was in Ryujin. You said earlier that Tsurugi was head of Ryujin." Daiki said.

Saiyoki clench her fist throughout the whole session of hearing Baka-faces voice and the other woman.

"The other woman." Ryu said, "She's my mother."

"I thought you said you never met your mother before." Tamaki said.

"I lied."

"So-so your mother killed our mother." Saiyoki said.

"Yes." Ryu said stoned faced.

"I can't believe this." Daiki said, "This is so messed up! I mean its like my life has been authored by sadists. First, my mom dies, dad goes crazy and marries a crazy chick. She tries to kill my sister. I am forced to work just to get away from Lilith. Now Lilith wants to kill me and you are the daughter of my murdered mother."

"Maybe Daiki should have been called 'emo.'" Hikaru said.

Daiki gave Hikaru a death glare.

"Daiki calm down." Ryu said. "I am not my mother and you are not your father, at least you care about Saiyoki."

"Houyoku Ake rival is Ryujin." Tamaki said, "Ah it is just like Romeo and Juliet."

"I guess." Ryu said. "Listen, from the last conversation Tsurugi, said that she would send someone else. I need to go back to my apartment and see who she sent. Daiki, Saiyoki you both better come with me. Lilith probably gave them your address they might be scoping out the place as we speak. If I hide you out took long then they might start killing off your friends, namely the Host Club members. We have to catch them before they catch us."

Hunny nodded in total agreement. Still stuck on the wall.

"Okay everyone, I want you to leave in different exits… wait that might be too obvious. Hmm… knowing them they probably have all of you files by now. Anyways we have to leave this house soon. Ryujin doesn't like leaving evidence. So let's all go somewhere public for a little while then Daiki and Saiyoki can come with me later."

"What if they follow all three of you back to your apartment Ryu, then they know that you have been spying on them. Then they will find you that you're the one that they are looking for." Kyoya said.

"I don't care. I don't want to lose anymore precious people." Ryu said. "I rather have them take me back than hurt Daiki or Saiyoki. Plus they would have to fight me the heir to Ryujin. I wasn't picked top assassin for nothing."

"I can protect myself." Daiki said, "After all I am heir to Houyoku Ake."

"We are already late for school. They might think that something is up since we all were absent at the same time. Plus she said not to kill you until Friday, because that is when Uncle leaves for another big business trip." Haruhi said. "Today is only Tuesday."

"Alright everyone let's go." Ryu said trying to remove the fork that pinned Hunny from the wall. Mori was already up ever since the messages played.

"SAIYOKI! WHAT THE HELL?!?! The FORK IS JAMMED!" Ryu screamed in frustration and disbelief.

"No it's not." The lilac-eyed girl said as she calmly took out the fork, as if it was nothing. Ryu stared at Saiyoki and then looked to Daiki.

"I thought I was stronger than her…" Ryu started.

"Saiyoki is the only one I know who can handle cutlery better than me, she likes too think of them as-"

"-AS NINJA STARS!" Saiyoki interrupted Daiki in mid-sentence.

Daiki shook his head and muttered darkly to the host club, " It's a warning that she's in survival mode….and she thinks of them as toys."

They all turned stiffly at Saiyoki who was apparently packing a spoon and fork in her school bag, and sweatdropped.

"What? I can't leave Poonsy and Sir Kroff here all alone can I?" she turned to the Host club now wondering if she really was crazy.

"Whheee! Let's go!" Saiyoki jumped out the window and started off for school.

"Daiki…" Mori started.

"Don't ask…" Daiki shook his head.

And so everyone, in the host club excluding Daiki, went back home to change and went to school, which they already missed most of.

"TSUKIYOMI-SAMA!!!!!!" his fan girls shrieked. "We thought something bad happened to you! You didn't come to class today."

"Yeah! It's almost past lunch time." One squeeked.

Hiding at the corner of the hallway Ryu watched the girls, loathing every single one of them. Envy pulsed throughout her veins. _Why is it every time I am near him he runs away? Why is he nervous when he's around me? He talks to them so naturally. It's like he likes them more than me._

"Ryu!"

"KYYYAAAAHHH!!!" Ryu screamed at the touch of someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was the doppelgangers. "You-you scared me."

"Jumpy today aren't we?" Hikaru said.

"It's nothing, I am just keeping an eye on Tsukiyomi." Ryu replied.

"When did you start calling him by his last name?" Kaoru asked.

Ryu stared at the ground. "He knows that I am a girl and yet he's still avoiding me." She looked back at Daiki. "You guys look after him. I am going to go home and check the screens. I'll call you guys if anything goes on."

Daiki looked across the hallway to see Ryu staring back at him. "I have to go." He said to the fangirls trying to part the sea of girls. "Ryu!"

Ignoring Daiki, Ryu left home.

"So that is Daiki." Grinned a brunette watching the scene from afar.

"RYU!" Daiki said trying to catch up to Ryu.

"Ryu?" The brunette muttered memorizing the longhaired 'boy.' "Ryuki, so I have found you at last."

"Ryu-kun. What are you doing there? Class is going to start soon." Said Yumi, one of Ryu's fangirls.

The brunette stood there flabbergasted and then smiled at her as hearts stared to appear. "Lead the way milady and I will follow."

The girl giggled. "Okay Ryu-kun."

Dee-sama: GOMEN-NASAI!!! I am really sorry for the long long long… period of time without updating. My writer's block has been unblocked. WEEEEE!!!!!!!! School is going to start again soon, I've began the 11th chapter. So it will be up soon enough.


	11. Imposter

Chapter 11: Imposter

VVVVVVvvvvv After school at the Host Club vvvvvvvvVVVVVV

"Hika-niisan where did Daiki go?" Saiyoki said tugging on Hikaru's sleeve.

"He's with Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai." Kaoru said.

"Kao-niisan. I didn't ask you I asked Hika-niisan." Saiyoki pouted

"How would you know that I am not Kaoru?" Hikaru asked bewildered.

"Okaa-san told me. She said you were meaner." Saiyoki said pointing to Hikaru.

Hikaru twitched and Kaoru smiled.

"SAIYOKI-CHAN!" Renge screeched, "Could you help me with something here?"

"Un!" Saiyoki skipped to Renge.

Renge sat there with a group of girls playing Ukidoki Memorial II. The big screen had Miyabi watering flowers.

"How is it like having Daiki as an older brother?" Renge asked flaring her nostrils in anticipation holding up a microphone that appeared suddenly.

"Well…Daiki his hair reminds me of Cloud's from final fantasy 7, you know? I personally think he should stop taking so much time in the bathroom. I mean he's in there forever trying to spike up his hair." Saiyoki said. "He's like a girl."

Daiki twitched upon hearing his sister. "Who is like a girl?"

"You are!" Saiyoki chirped pointing at him. "You take too long in the bathroom. Well…at least you don't take up the hot water."

"What do you mean hot water?" Renge said looking at Saiyoki.

Daiki slapped his hand on Saiyoki's mouth. "It's nothing." Daiki said.

"Is it true that Miyabi's character was based on you?" Renge continued to interrogate.

Daiki released his hold on Saiyoki's mouth and Saiyoki nodded. "He does give loving attention to the flowers in the backyard that no one would look at."

"They were dying and you fired the gardeners for touching mom's flowers." Daiki muttered.

"He even reached out his hand to a injured kitty." Saiyoki said.

"After I accidentally hit the cat with my bike." Daiki responded bluntly.

"Is he so nice that he never asks for anything back in return?" Renge asked.

Saiyoki nodded and grinned with an evil glint in her eyes. "He even let Ryu keep his shirt."

"You gave it to he-him, him!" Daiki frowned. "That was my favorite shirt too!"

"He's also a person who loves solidarity, but who is really a loner." Saiyoki said taking out a fork.

"Wh-what?" Daiki sputtered out, "I am not a loner! I just don't like being around a lot of people!"

Renge's moe meter went off the charts by the time she was done interrogating, Daiki was once again in a sea of girls. Mori, who was standing behind Daiki the whole time, picked him up.

"Ah! Why am I flying?!?!" Daiki cried out, facing the ceiling.

"It is getting too crowded here." Mori replied, dumping him on the other side of the clubroom.

"Alright females. If you are not on the schedule today I am afraid that I am going to throw you out!" Saiyoki said waving around Sir Kroff (aka fork) threateningly. The girls dispersed quickly. Taking out a black book that resembled a lot like Kyoya's, she said. "Hmm… Ai-chan is not here for her appointment. I will take 20,000 yen for those who want to fill her spot."

"Me! Me! Me!"

"I'll pay 30,000 yen!"

"40,000 yen!"

"Oh god, now my sister is a pimp." Daiki said putting his head down on the coffee table in exasperation.

"Will anyone go for 50,000 yen? I'll throw in a picture of him sleeping!" Saiyoki's voice rang out.

"OMG! ME-ME-ME!" Renge said jumping up and down.

"50,500 yen!"

"Mori-kun." Daiki said miserably.

"Hm?"

"Where is Ryu?" Daiki asked making circles with his finger on the table.

"I don't know." Mori said.

"Oh." Daiki sighed.

"I am right here Daiki-kun." The brunette said smiling at Daiki.

"Ryu!" Daiki blushed. "I have so-something I ha-have to t-tell you."

The brunette sat down next to him. "What is it?" She whispered into his ear, causing Daiki to shiver.

"I-I l-like you a lot." He whispered back into her ear. "And-and I am sorry for avoiding you. I-I just never felt this way before."

The brunette smiled. "I like you too."

Then next thing Daiki knew, 'Ryu' was kissing him on the lips.

"MOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the fan girls. While others screamed, "NOOOOO!!!"

Kyoya was in the background taking pictures. Tamaki was entertaining some guests and looked at the new 'couple' smiling. Hikaru and Kaoru were cheering in the background, but losing their clients to Daiki and 'Ryu'. Hunny was gasping out a, "KAWAII!" Mori watched with a softened expression.

Daiki wrapped his arms around the petite 'boy' and kissed him back.

"DAIKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Haruhi yelled dropping the instant coffee she had just retrieved from the store.

Saiyoki, who had successfully got out of the screaming crowd of girls yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!? YOU ARE SOOO NOT ON MY SCHEDULE!" Then she threw the fork (aka: Sir Kroff) at the imposter.

The brunette caught the fork, glaring menacingly at Saiyoki and Haruhi who blew her cover.

"YOU'RE NOT RYU?!?" The Host club exclaimed. With the exception of Haruhi and Saiyoki, who were glaring with intense force right back at the faker.

Suddenly the doors opened.

"Geez, you guys are idiots. Not picking up your phones damnit…" A sleepy Ryu yawned.

"RYU!?!?!" Daiki squeaked.

"Then….WHO ARE YOU?!?!" Tamaki declared pointing to the fake Ryu.

"Who is who…?" Ryu's eyes widened looking at the person Tamaki pointed to.

"Oh dear, looks like the plan screwed up, however I'll just handle this by…." The fake Ryu pulled out a kunai "….DESTROYING THE EVIDENCE!!!!….starting with YOU!" The fake threw the knife straight at Ryu who was paralyzed with shock. Most girls fainted at the sight, as the rest fled.

'_She's…. **ALIVE**?!?!? Ryoki….' _Ryu's mind was racing, she couldn't think straight.

As the knife got closer at threatening speed Daiki started screaming,"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The Host Club was in panic.

A spoon aka Poonsy, however, came to rescue, being suddenly thrown (guess whoo..) changing the direction of the knife, both then embedding themselves in the wall.

Saiyoki, who had this freaky purple aura surrounding her, marched up to Ryu while dragging Daiki. While, her eyes were glowing…no, they were on fire. Saiyoki got close enough to Ryu and threw Daiki at her. Causing to smash their heads together.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?" The both hollered.

"GET UP AND FIGHT THAT POSER'S FLAT TOOSH!" Saiyoki yelled.

"AGREED!" the twins yelled putting themselves in front of Haruhi to protect her, while Mori and Hunny carried some of the girls who fainted to a safer area of the room.

"My butt is not flat! And the name's YOKI!!" The poser yelled.

Saiyoki's eyes flared and whipped her head around, "DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY NAME!!" She charged and started to do a twirling kick, but 'Yoki' was faster and grabbed her legs and threw her across the room.

Fortunately, Saiyoki was thrown into Kaoru's arms, causing him to fly into Hikaru, causing him to slam into Haruhi, causing her to hit slam into the wall. All in all causing Saiyoki and co. to be unconscious.

"Haruhi! Hikaru! Kaoru! Yoki!" Tamaki exclaimed running to their aid.

Daiki's eyes started to turn into a deep indigo from his, usual violet eyes. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER!!!!!" He screamed taking out a kunai he charged at her.

Ryoki pulled out another kunai and went attacked him head on. Sparks flew as each other's knives hit. "Ryuchan!! Watch me KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!" She said in a sing-songy voice. Ryoki stomped on Daiki's chest causing him to hit the wall.

"RYOKI WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!" Ryu cried out.

"I was just going to scope out the place first, but then I found out that you were here." She grinned. "Then he made it even easier for me, by falling for you, Yukichan. He even kissed me thinking I was you! HAHAHAHAHHA!" She cackled.

Daiki got up slowly, "SHUT UP!" He then disappeared and appeared next to her. "Die bitch!" He whispered harshly into her ear, raising the knife to her back, she disappeared then reappeared on the other side of the room. She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ryuki aka: Ryu.

"Ryu! Daiki!" Hunny exclaimed trying to aid Ryu first of the venomous Ryoki.

Ryoki threw a kunai at his sleeve, but he dodged. However Mori who did not see it, skimmed his shoulder.

"Mori-senpai!" Tamaki yelled to the other side of the room where Mori was.

"I'm fine." Mori grunted, moving his shoulder a bit.

"Takashi!" Hunny ran to him and glared at Ryoki who cackled and faced Ryu.

"I should have won, four years ago. Now I will kill you and that sweet boyfriend of yours too. THEN I WILL BE OKAA-SAMA'S NUMBER ONE TOOL!!!" Ryoki said pulling the trigger.

Ryuki dodged the bullet. "I'll make a deal with you Ryoki."

"What deal?" Ryoki said still aiming the gun at her.

"I will kill Daiki." The Hosts gasped.

"….In exchange you kill me." Ryu said. Daiki's eyes widened at the 2 statements.

Ryoki frowned. "Why? What's the catch?"

"Ryu what are you thinking?!" Kyoya yelled.

"Stop it Ryu!" Tamaki screamed trying to knock some sense in the girl.

"No catch Ryoki. I am tired of running. I just want to end it all." Ryu said ignoring the Hosts. She took out some lipstick and put it on her lips. She threw the tube of lipstick at Ryoki and she slowly approached Daiki.

The tube fell next to Ryoki's foot. "This is Otohime's." Ryoki grinned. "Okay. I accept your deal."

Ryuki smiled sadly and then wrapped her arms around Daiki. "I love you." she kissed him passionately on the lips. A burning sensation went throughout his body and he went limp.

"A Kiss of Death." Ryu said as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Tamaki fell to his knees. Kyoya was stunned. Hunny couldn't say a word and gripped onto Mori's hand. Mori closed his eyes in pain.

Ryoki laughed at the instant Daiki's body hit the floor. Then she aimed the gun at Ryu's heart, just like four years ago and pulled the trigger. Ryu didn't dodge the bullet this time. Grabbing her chest she fell backwards, landing on Daiki, as blood spread from her wound. With the other hand she covered her mouth and coughed out blood.

"Ryo-ki… I regretted every… day, that …I pulled the trigger…" Ryu coughed. Then she closed her eyes and went limp.

Rrrrriiiiiiinnnggg. Rrrrrriiiiinnnggg…

Ryoki reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello?… No, he's already dead… uh-huh… Ryuki killed him… can't do that she's dead too… yeah…" Ryoki smiled so wide as if she won the lottery. "I killed her… okay… byebye." At that Ryuki jumped out of the window and left.

Kyoya and Tamaki couldn't believe their eyes. Hunny fell to the ground crying. In shock Mori collapsed onto his knees next to Hunny. Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi and Saiyoki were still unconscious. Some girls who woke up fainted again at the sight of the dead Daiki and Ryu. Others cried and ran out of the room.

Kyoya walked up to the Daiki and Ryu. He pressed his fingers against Ryu's pulse then Daiki's. "Tamaki, take all the girls out of here now! I don't want them to be even more traumatized!" Kyoya demanded. "Mori, call the Ootori medics."

"What about me Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked wiping his tears.

"You make sure that no one comes into this room, unless they are the Host Club members, or if they are the medics." Kyoya said

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOooooooOOOO


	12. Rainy Day and a Sad Song

Chapter 12: Rainy day and a Sad song

"…_.we couldn't help them…"_

Tamaki thought angrily, punching the floor.

"…Why!? WHY did it have to turn out this way!" Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki! Instead of grieving, come here and help us." Kyoya yelled in frustration at his friend.

"How can you……we just witnessed our two friends die!" Tamaki screamed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"There still might be a chance. Have some hope for them damnit!" Kyoya told his friend. "Would they want you to be here and cry over their bodies and injured friends, or try and at least fix something? Tamaki!"

"Yes I know!….but" Tamaki's eyes closed.

"Kyoya." Mori and Hunny rushed towards them. "The medics are here." Mori said.

The medics came in, and the twins were suddenly stirring.

"Mi'lord? What happened?" They both asked and at sametime their eyes widened at Daiki's and Ryu's bodies.

"No questions now. Kyoya, I'm going in Saiyoki's ambulance, and take Haruhi to the Hospital as well." Tamaki got up trying to be composed.

"Okay." Kyoya replied watching him follow the medics.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooo

Saiyoki woke up to the sound of ambulances. She was lying down on stretcher. "Daiki… where is Onii-san?"

"Saiyoki-chan." Tamaki said sitting next to the medic. "Everything is going to be okay."

Saiyoki stared out of the window to see the rain beating down against the window. "Daddy….I am scared. It's like… the same time when okaa-san left."

Tamaki petted Saiyoki's blue locks. "Don't worry, I am here."

"WHERE IS DAIKI?!?!" Saiyoki suddenly cried out grabbing onto Tamaki's sleeve.

"Saiyoki, I am sorry, but…" Tamaki couldn't say it, he looked away at the lilac-eyed girl.

"NO-NO-NO-NO NOT AGAIN!!!" Saiyoki shrieked.

Suddenly the medic, pulled out a needle and sedated her.

VVVVV FLASH BACK VVVVV

"Okaa-san where are you going?" a 5-year-old Saiyoki asked.

"Yoki-chan, I am going to see a friend okay. So go back to bed." Harukia said petting Saiyoki's blue locks.

"Okaa-san, I have a bad feeling please don't leave." Saiyoki responded.

Harukia hugged Saiyoki tightly. "How about I sing to you. Will you then go to bed?"

"Okaa-san. I don't want you to leave." Saiyoki said.

Harukia smiled and carried Saiyoki to her yellow room that she painted for her 5th birthday. Tucking her in bed, Harukia started humming a sad tune.

_When I am not here_

_Be strong for I am near_

_Do not fear_

_Let me be your strength_

_I can't kiss your tears_

_Anymore_

_I can't hold you in my arms _

_Anymore_

_Stay strong when…_

_I can't kiss your tears _

_Anymore_

_I can't hold you in my arms _

_Anymore_

Saiyoki surely but slowly fell asleep. The lack of warmth next to her woke her up. She looked around her room only to see that Harukia wasn't there. "Okaa-san?"

Saiyoki heard the garage door open. So she leaped out of bed and rushed to the garage. "OKAA-SAN!!" She watched as her mom drive the mini van, away into the rainy street. The rain poured on the blue haired child, as she ran into the street trying to follow the car.

In the back seat, Saiyoki saw her brother in the trunk of the van shooing her away. "Daiki will protect her." Saiyoki reasoned with herself as the van drove farther and farther away. Finally after the van was out of sight she decided to walk back home.

Upon arriving home Saiyoki couldn't sleep. She waited for her mother and brother to come back. The horrible feeling in her stomach grew as the hours past.

Hiro Tsukiyomi received a call 7:00 in the morning from Daiki. That is when Saiyoki knew that something was wrong. Hiro told Saiyoki to stay home as he approached his car, but Saiyoki refused. So he let her come with him to pick up Daiki.

Hiro and Saiyoki went into the warehouse. Daiki was clutching Harukia crying. Hiro fell to his knees in shock and Saiyoki ran to her mother. She grabbed her mother's hand only to find the warmth that was once there gone. Tears sprung out of Saiyoki's eyes.

"I told you not to go." Saiyoki said bitterly. "I should have stopped you." Saiyoki shook and collapsed to her knees. "It's all my fault."

Daiki finally released Harukia and held Saiyoki in his arms. "It's not you're fault Saiyoki."

Hiro couldn't handle the fact that his one and only love was dead. He couldn't even bear to look at his kids for they reminded him too much of Harukia.

"Otou-san, where are you going?" Sayoki asked as she watched her father heading toward the exit.

"I… can't…" Hiro mumbled to himself. "…no… this …can't be…"

"Otou-san!?" Sayoki cried. "DON'T LEAVE US OTOU-SAN!!!"

Hiro ignored them and left the warehouse.

"Sayoki it's okay." Daiki said sniffling. "He's not leaving us. He's probably just getting something."

The car engine roared and died off in the distance.

"Daiki he left us." Saiyoki said weeping bitterly in his arms.

"He…" Daiki stopped in mid-sentence.

"Now I don't have a mom or a dad." She muttered to herself.

Daiki held on to her tighter and wept. "If he's not going to be a father to you I will."

After ambulances reached the scene and police where done questioning Daiki and Saiyoki.They walked home. When they reached their house they were soaking wet from the rain. Voices echoed the halls of the empty house; in their father's bedroom they found a woman comforting Hiro.

"Daiki, Saiyoki," Hiro said, "This is Lilith."

VVVVVV End of Flashback VVVVV….In the Hospital room of Saiyoki and Haruhi….

The Host club members arrived as soon as they can, which wasn't that fast because of the rain.

"Kyoya-sama." A doctor nodded at Kyoya who nodded back.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Those two, Tsukiyomi and Fujioka….they have some bruises. Especially Fujihoka. It seems she took some sort of impact when falling and isn't waking up yet. However, the little girl is fine, a couple bruises on the face and arms."

"Alright." Kyoya replied. "Someone call the Tsukiyomi household and tell them that Sayoki is in the hospital."

"What about Daiki?" Tamaki asked.

"Tell Lilith that Daiki is dead." Kyoya said. "She needs to come to the mortuary to verify that it is his body."

Kaoru approached Saiyoki's bed, and pushed her bangs aside uncovering some bruises on her face. "I thought that she was only hit in the stomach."

"I don't remember her getting hit in the face." Hikaru said.

"Those are old bruise. It seems like she had that for a while. The ones on her arms are starting to fade also." The doctor said.

"Lilith physically abused her." Mori said.

"Are you serious?" Tamaki said looking at the small child with sorrow in his eyes.

"Who else would have done it?" Mori said somberly.

"Is Saiyoki going to be okay?" Hunny said in a small voice.

"Physically she will get better, but she just had a mental break down in the ambulance on our way here." Tamaki said.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kyoya took out Ryu's tracking device from a drawer he kept her things in.

"We took care of Daiki ahead of schedule." Said Ryu's mom.

"You did?!?" Lilith said full of joy. The host club members looked at the tracking device disgustingly.

"Yes."

"Well good. I changed my mind about Saiyoki." Lilith said. "I want you to kill her too. It should be easier since her brother is out of the way."

The Host Club's eyes widened, their jaws dropped.

"She's in the hospital right now so that shouldn't be hard. I'll send someone right away." Ryu's mom said, "Also, the matter of payment."

"Oh crap." Hikaru muttered.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. I have to go there anyways to check Daiki's body. I'll probably be there to check on Saiyoki's body too." Lilith said.

"Oh crappity crap." Kaoru clenched his fist.

"Okay. I will see you then."

The message ended.

"SHE WANTS TO KILL SAIYOKI TOO!!!" Tamak and Hunny exclaimed.

"Apparently." Kyoya said.

"We have to protect her." Hunny said looking left and right for anyone suspicious.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"They'll probably send in Ryoki again." Hikaru said.

"What are we going to do about Lilith?" Kaoru said.

"We can't have any casualties." Kyoya said, "So I'll have her sent to the top floor. No one is there."

Beep. Beep. Beep. The device blinked again.

"TSURUGI!!!" Lilith said in anger.

The host club jumped at the woman's shriek.

"What?" said an irritated woman.

"HIRO! THAT JERK!" Lilith said. "He-he… on his will."

"What do you want me to kill him too?"

"What is it with them and killing?!?" Hikaru gritted through his teeth.

"NO… not yet it will be too suspicious." Lilith said.

"Then what is it?"

"If Daiki and Saiyoki were dead, it said in the will to leave the rest of the fortune to a Haruhi Fujioka… their cousin." Lilith said in frustation. "Apparently Harukia had a twin sister Kotoko who married Ryoji Fujioka and they had Haruhi."

"Don't tell me…" Tamaki eyes showed fear.

"So do you want to kill her too?" asked the woman on the other line.

"YES!!!" Lilith said, "I can't have some nobody stealing the Tsukiyomi fortune and the title of Houyoku Ake!"

"NO!" Tamaki exclaimed and grasped up Haruhi's hand in his. "Not my precious daughterrrrr!!!!"

Hikaru fell to his knees and Kaoru tried to comfort him. Kyoya's fist shook in anger, breaking his pen. Hunny punched the wall, while Mori eyes flashed in anger.

"Okay okay, what are friends for." The woman said sarcastically.

"Friends?! Sisters what are sisters for you mean damnit." Lilith hissed.

The Host Club eyes widened.

"Alright, alright. Stepsister, I'll kill her and Saiyoki too." The woman said. "Just don't forget the money."

"Right." Lilith replied and the call ended.

"Alright we'll move both of them to the top floor." Kyoya said angrily.

VVVVVVvvv… O.O … vvvVVVV

Daiki woke up to blinding lights. The whole room was white. "Am I in heaven?"

"No." said a voice from behind him.

"I AM IN HELL?!?!?!" Daiki exclaimed.

"Sure." Ryu smirked looking at a frantic Daiki.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!" Daiki exclaimed.

"No." Ryu said. "You are not dead. I staged the whole thing."

"Oh." Daiki said, "What about Saiyoki? Does she know that I am alive?"

"Crap. I forgot about that." Ryu muttered. "I knew I forgot something…"

"YOU FORGOT!?!" Daiki cried getting off the hospital bed.

"Well I had a lot of things on my mind…" Ryu began. "First I had to think of something… I mean I saw Ryoki in the cameras in the classroom, then I had to scrounge up some fake blood and Otohime's poison."

"Otohime?" Daiki questioned.

"She was a subordinate of mine whose specialty is poisons." Ryu explained. "I had to call her up and she flew down here fast. She also gave me the antidote." Ryu said holding up a vial. "The poison causes paralysis then the victim to dies in their sleep."

"I thought that Ryoki killed you." Daiki said.

"No, I knew that she would aim for my heart. So I wore a bullet-proof vest and bags full of blood. I also snuck a pill with fake blood in my mouth so that it would look more real." Ryu said, "Thank God that Kyoya picked up his phone before I went into the club."

"So Kyoya knows that we are not dead." Daiki said.

"Yeah, I told him not to tell anyone else so that it could look more real if there were anymore spys about." Ryu explained.

"So what do we do now?" Daiki asked.

"Well, I just received a text from Kyoya saying that they want to kill Saiyoki and Haruhi next." Ryu said. "Yeah and that Lilith is my step-aunt. That is why Ryujin was so involved with Houyoko Ake."

"LILITH WANTS TO KILL SAIYOKI AND HARUHI!!!" Daiki clenched the bars of the hospital bed.

"Yeah, and your father too eventually." Ryu said packing a throwing knife in her boot. "Lilith's also been beating Saiyoki too. She has bruises on her face and arms."

"She… THAT BITCH I AM GOING TO KILL HER!!!" Daiki said.

"Yeah well, she will be here in a few minutes. I put a fake body in the mortuary." Ryu said. "Then she'll be on the top floor to meet my mom for the money." Ryu handed Daiki his gunblade.

"Where did you get this?" Daiki said holding his imitation gunblade from final fantasy.

"I found it in your room and borrowed it." Ryu said casually.

"You know what? I won't even bother asking how and when you got this without me knowing…." Daiki sighed holding up his sword.

"Ok." Ryu shrugged. "Kyoya said that there was a staff only elevator near here we could use to go to the top floor so let's go." Ryu then motioned him to follow her.

VVV… Elevator was playing "Girl From Ipanema," in the speakers…VVV

"Do do doo do doo do dododo do" Ryu imitated the song.

"Bing. 2nd floor." The cheery voice said through the intercom.

"How can you stand there so calm." Daiki said.

"Bing. 3rd floor." The cheery voice anounced.

"Daiki trust me everything is going to be okay." Ryu said looking into Daiki's violet eyes. "Believe me."

"Bing. 4th floor." Said the cheery voice.

"When you-you kissed me did you mean it, I mean the whole love bit?" Daiki asked spotting something on the ground.

"Bing. 5th floor." The cheery voice said.

"When I said that I love you?" Ryu said. She smiled then she took Daiki's hand. "I meant it, more than anything Daiki."

"Bing. 6th floor." The cheery voice said.

Daiki focused harder on the ground. "Ryu, I told Ryoki I liked her, bu-but it was meant for you an-and I do too, Ryuki."

"Bing. 7th floor." Announced the cheery voice.

"Do what?" Ryu said playing with him.

"Bing. 8th floor."

"…"

"Bing. 9th floor."

"I l-love you t-too." Daiki blushed then focused on the spot even harder than before as if he could burn a hole with his eyes through it.

"Bing. 10th floor."

Ryu smiled then kissed his hand.

"Bing. 11th floor."

"Do you still have that lipstick on?" Daiki even blushed harder.

"Bing. 12th floor."

Ryu shook her head.

Daiki hit the emergency stop button.

Then he grabbed Ryu's arms and kissed her on the lips. Ryu's heart fluttered and she blushed. She then kissed him back and their tongues where dancing in each other's mouth. Ryu wrapped her arms around him hugging him tighter.

… a couple of mins later after making out O.O…

"…ok Daiki…" Ryu panted gasping much needed air. "We have… to save Sayoki-chan… and Haruhi-chan."

"…yeah…" Daiki said then he gave Ryu one last peck on the forehead and hit the emergency stop button again.

"Top-floor." The cheery voice said.

VVVVVVVvvvv A FEW MINUTES BEFORE DAIKI AND RYU REACHED THE TOP FLOOR vvvvvvVVVVVV

Saiyoki woke up in a bright room surrounded by the Host Club members. Haruhi was still asleep in the bed next to her.

"Whe-re am I?" Saiyoki asked.

"You're in the Otoori Hospital and Lilith sent someone to kill you and Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"Oh." Saiyoki respond numbly. Suddenly all the memories of earlier that day flooded throughout her mind. Her eyes glowed amethyst. Purple aura emitted out of her and she leaped off her bed.

Tamaki was about to say, "Saiyoki are you-"

"Take care of Haru-chan!" Saiyoki barked. "I'll beat that poser!"

"Yes madam!" Hikaru and Kaoru saluted.

"Bing top floor." The public elevator announced. It opened up and Ryoki was there with another woman.

"Hello Yokichan!" Ryoki mocked pulling out a gun on her. Saiyoki flipped in the air kicking the gun out of her hands. Ryoki smiled, "Heh, it looks like I am going to have fun with you."

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND RYU!!!" Saiyoki hissed then she kicked Ryoki and sent her flying into a wall.

Ryoki got up, "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT RUNT!!!" Ryoki then punched Saiyoki, making her slide across the floor.

"Bing. Top floor." Said the public elevator.

Lilith stepped out of the elevator and grinned reminiscing about Daiki's dead carcass sitting on the metal table.

"Lilith." The woman with the golden eyes said to her stepsister.

"Akumi." Lilith said in response to the golden-eyed woman. "It's been what three years since Harukia's death."

"Yeah." Lilith said watching Saiyoki fly to Ryoki kicking her side.

Haruhi woke up to load banging noises. She sat straight up from her bed and saw Ryoki being thrown across the room.

"When was the last time we met?" Akumi asked.

"Hmm ten years ago… I think it was that one time where that one pesky lawyer tried to put me in jail. Then I asked you to kill her." Lilith said.

"Oh what was her name again…" Akumi asked. "Koko? No… Koto?…no…"

"KOTOKO?!?" Haruhi exclaimed.

Akumi's eyes widened when she saw Haruhi. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"BECAUSE I AM HER DAUGHTER!!!" Haruhi said launching herself out of the bed to the woman.

Akumi smirked coldly and Mori-sempai grabbed Haruhi before she did anything rash. Hunny stood in front of them, holding out his kunai.

"Bing. Top floor." Said the staff elevator on the opposite wall facing the public elevator.

Ryu threw a smoke bomb for effect. Then a gun fired off hitting Lilith in the throat. Ryu walked out of the elevator and watched Lilith's blood pour out of her throat. She was choking and glaring at Ryu. Ryu picked up her gun and shot Lilith in the head.

"I knew you were alive Ryuki." Akumi said giving her a hug. Ryu flinched and pulled herself away from Akumi.

"Get away from me." Ryu said coldly.

"YUKI?!?!" Ryoki said looking at Ryu stupefied. "I thought I killed you."

"Guess again." Daiki said swinging his gunblade and hitting Ryoki with the broad side of the blade. Ryoki then soared through the window.

Grabbing onto the windowsill, Ryoki screeched, "Okaa-san help me!"

Akumi marched up to the window, "Ryoki you should have died. I am glad that you didn't kill, no, you _couldn't_ kill Ryuki."

"I'm your number onel! I am. Not her!" Ryoki cried.

"Good-bye Yoki-chan." Akumi said grabbing Ryoki's wrists.

"NOOO OKAA-SAANN!!!" Ryoki cried.

Ryu couldn't bear her sister's plea. So she ran up to the windowsill pushing Akumi aside, she grabbed Ryoki's hand. "Ryoki here grab my other hand!" Ryuki commanded offering her other hand.

"NOT YOU!!!" Ryoki screamed. "LET GO DON'T TOUCH ME!! YOU FILTHY…" Ryoki then pulled out a gun from her other pocket and aimed it at Ryu's face. At the same time Akumi pulled out her gun and shot Ryoki, causing Ryu to let go of Ryoki, causing Ryoki to miss Ryu and shoot Akumi.

Akumi died before she hit the ground and so did Ryoki. A pool of blood surrounded Lilith's body.

"Dai-daiki is that really you?" Saiyoki wept at the sight of her brother.

Daiki nodded. With arms stretched out Saiyoki raced into his embrace.

"I am sorry for making you cry Saiyoki." Daiki said holding her in his arms.

Saiyoki shook her head, "I am just glad that you are alive."

Ryu sat by the windowsill next to her dead mother and broken shards of glass. "I am finally free. Yet, why do I feel so sad?" Ryu mumbled to herself. Ryu sat there thinking and sinking lower into depression. "Why did she hate me so much? Why did Akumi like me better than Ryoki?"

Daiki the went up to Ryu, "Ryu trust me everything is going to be okay." Daiki said looking into Ryu's golden eyes. "Believe me."

Ryu then hung onto Daiki, as if he was a life raft, and cried on one arm, while Saiyoki was being held in the other arm. Then the Host Club took this moment as an opportunity for a group hug.

"Bing. Top floor." Said the public elevator. The doors opened and Otohime stepped out of it with Jin.

Otohime said, "I thought Ryu, you needed a little help-"

"Well I guess it is too late for that." Jin said looking at the bloody mess.

Otohime stood there, shock that the leader of the Ryujin organization was dead. Jin out the window and saw Ryoki's bullet hole body on top of one of the awnings dead. "She could have survived that fall if that bullet didn't shoot her." Jin mumbled to himself.

"Bing. Top floor." The public elevator said. The doors opened up and a group of five people stepped out of the elevator.

"Tsurugi-sama we came to help-"

"Too late she's already dead." Otohime said.

"Who killed her?" One of the men asked. "Who ever kills the Ryujin leader becomes the next leader."

"She did it!" Saiyoki said pointing to Otohime.

Otohime's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Otohime… leader of the special division in Ryujin…" One of the men said.

"Otohime-sama, would you like us to silence the witnesses?" said another man aiming his gun to Tamaki.

"BAKA! These are the people we were hired to protect!" Otohime lied.

"YES MA'MAM!" The four men shouted.

Otohime cleared her throat, "Now as leader of Ryujin, I want you to drop the case of Ryuki Tsurugi. Ryuki is -"

"Dead. Akumi Tsurugi killed her." Ryu said.

"Don't interrupt Otohime-sama, little girl!" One of the men said pointing his gun at her.

"The number one assassin in Ryujin is dead?" said another man.

"Yeah, so she won't be killing anymore." Ryu said smiling triumphantly.

VVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVV

Author's Notes:

Hello this is Dee-sama and Ochibi-chan is at school and I am heeerrreee…. Wai Wai!!! Well this not exactly the END END… yeeeahhh… tackles and hugs for those who have read this far… Errmm… the next chapter will be the aftermath…


End file.
